Stillness and Bravery
by TutorGirlandBoyToy
Summary: When Haley finds out she is pregnant how will her boyfriend of two years react, and what will this new challenge bring of them?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Haley James and I am seventeen and pregnant...I am terrified. Lately I haven't been able to think about anything else. Only one person knows so far and that is my best friend Lucas Scott. See we have been best friends since we were two. My mom frequented Lucas's moms cafe often and that is where we met. I knew I could always talk to him about anything because we were like siblings. Although I am one of seven children, and I have three older brothers I was always closer to Lucas. This is why I went to him first. I knew he'd be there. I just felt relieved that I'd have someone to stand by me through all this.

_I stood weary and shaking behind the side door to Lucas's house that lead to his room. I could hear him typing what would most likely be the next great American novel. Although he doesn't know I know this, he wants to be a writer even though he never told me specifically. I once walked into his empty room to see it open, I read a little bit of it before he walked in and I acted like I was on the internet. It was amazing. We both loved reading and the art of literature, it was one of the things that drew us together._

_I raised my hand and knocked lightly on the door, hearing him mutter a come in and close his laptop I turned the handle and walked in._

_"Hey..." I said quietly, my heart was pumping a hundred miles a minute. I could feel my lunch in my throat...what I believed was morning sickness. I had learned over the last few days that it was not limited to mornings._

_"Hales, what's up?" He asked me, using my nickname. "You've are so pale, what's bothering you?"_

_"I..." I sat on his bed and squeezed my hands together "I have to tell you something." Before he even had a chance to register my first sentence, my second was flying from my lips, like I couldn't stop it. "I think I'm pregnant."_

_I saw his facial expression change...he was still his broody self...but he looked confused, and hurt, and angry, all in one. At that moment in time, I was scared._

_I thought I was about to lose my best friend, the only one I thought I could depend on through all of this. I mean, Nathan and I hadn't been together that long, not long enough to be having a baby together,...we had just had a major fight last week and we're just getting over it and learning to forgive each other. This was one of the many reasons why I needed the support of my best friend, to be able to tell him that his life would never be the same._

_"What...Are you joking? Is it April fools?"_

_"It's June, Lucas." I told him quietly._

_"But...how? How could you let this happen?" Lucas asked, looking up at me. I felt the tears stinging, I expected this, but I was really starting to worry that this friendship would be over. Most of my friendships would probably end in the next few months. "I mean, what about school, Stanford? What about your life, your education, your career? Did you not think of any of that?"_

_"I wasn't trying to get pregnant...you know that right?"_

_"But how did you?"_

_"I don't know...we were using protection...I'm scared Luke."_

_"Of course you are you are seventeen and pregnant Haley! How could you of all people, tutor girl, get pregnant?"_

_"You know, I came to you for support. Not that it's any of your business, but this baby, this pregnancy was not planned. Nathan and I used protection every damn time. We did everything right, Lucas, but sometimes it doesn't work. I came here to get the support I need from my best friend, but clearly...clearly he's not ready to give it to me. Don't worry about me Luke." I stood and opened the door. "I'll be just fine."_

_"Haley..." I heard him call after me. "Hales, wait." Lucas sighed, and I turned around. "I'm sorry, I just...I wasn't expecting you to say that." He told me; fair enough. "You're my best friend, I'll always be here to help you. C'mere" He pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. He pulled me into a deep hug. "Don't get worried okay...Nathan isn't Dan he'll understand. Nathan loves you so much, I can see it in his eyes. He adores you and will feel the same about this baby. Because this baby is a part of you. And anyway, this kid is going to have a great uncle, I learned from the best." He said as I smiled at him referencing to Keith, Lucas's now adopted father yet in my eyes Keith was and always will be his father._

_"Thank you Luke...I really needed this...and you"_

_"I know...I am always here for you."_

_"I love you" I said hugging him once more._

_"I love you too. Now what do you mean you think you are pregnant?" He said as his mind rethought what I said._

_"I never got tested but I am late and am always sick."_

_"Let's go"_

_"Where?" I asked as he started to gather his stuff._

_"To the hospital we need to find out for sure."_

* * *

_After we got back from the hospital I just laid on Lucas's bed with him watching Two Bush Valley, our favorite show. He had chosen this to take my mind off of things. After about a half hour of me tapping my hand on my leg he finally grabbed it and held it for support._

"Your test should be ready in a few hours Miss James" _I could hear the nurses words echoing in my head._

_My phone began ringing and I jumped up to grab it. I read the front and dropped it on the bed. Nathan. I could feel the warmth in my throat once more, I couldn't talk to him at a time like this...what would I say. Lucas reached over and grabbed my phone "Hey Nate...no nothings wrong, Haley is just in the bathroom...oh okay, yeah have a goodnight man" With that Lucas hung up the phone "He just wanted me to tell you that you left your english text at his house so you weren't looking for it, and that he loved you."_

_"Thanks" And then my phone started ringing it again. He read the number then handed it to me. "Hello."_

_"Is this miss Haley James?"_

_"This is she"_

_"Hi, this is Nurse Harrison from the hospital and I was just calling to confirm that you are definitely pregnant. We will call you back in a few days to schedule an OBGYN appointment with you."_

_"Thank you" I whispered hanging up. I looked at Lucas, he could tell by my eyes what the nurse said. He opened his arms for me to curl into and cry._

* * *

I sat at the docks tapping my hand against the wood waiting for Nathan, I was five minutes early and as I sat here, I got more and more nervous.

"Hey" Nathan said kissing the top of my head and sitting down across from me.

"Hi" I said half heartedly forming a small smile.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked grabbing my hand across the table.

I couldn't sugar coat it, there was no way to so I just came right out with it.

"I'm pregnant" Nathan's jaw dropped and he pulled his hand away.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah...Lucas and I, we..."

"Wait...Lucas was with you, why was he with you?"

"'Cause I needed someone..."

"Why wasn't it me?"

"I was afraid and..."

"How long have you known?"

"A few days...what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you should have told me a few days ago, and I should have been the one with you, and we shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place"

"Nate, we were having sex we always knew there was a risk in it, technically if you think about it pregnancy is the reason for sex. We shouldn't have been having sex, we should have waited until we were married but we didn't..."

"Wait, are you blaming this on me? When we first started going out you wanted to wait but I never pressured you into sleeping with me." He insisted. I could see what I said hurt him, but I honestly didn't mean it like that.

"I never said that, it takes two Nate, I was saying if we did wait, we wouldn't be in this situation, I never said you pressured me, believe me I wanted to have sex with you."

"We shouldn't be in this situation, why us? Why are we screwed over and the ones stuck in this situation? Plenty of people hook up all the time and don't get pregnant, but the two of us…we were careful!"

"Wait a minute, are you implying that all of a sudden we are screwed? I know this is an inopportune time for a baby, but it is a human life, and a blessing from God. You make it sound like we were a one night stand and just a hookup. Do I mean that little to you? Do you even care about me or this baby?" I asked him, suddenly feeling protective, like my child was being attacked. My hand fell to my stomach.

"Oh my god." Nathan shook his head, his hand flying to his mouth. "You wanted this. You wanted to get pregnant." He accused me "You said you were on birth control, you probably never were…" He trailed off. "I mean, what better way to trap a guy, than to have his baby? How could you do this? You know what, don't even answer that." He insisted, as the tears fell freely from my eyes. "Don't talk to me. I can't be here." He turned one last time. "I can't do this." He kept walking…and I kept watching, half expecting him to turn around and say 'Just kidding.'. Yeah…like that would happen.

I stayed there, just for a few minutes, looking out onto the water, letting myself get lost in my tears, before I took my cell out.

"I'll be right there." Lucas said, before I hung up. I didn't even need to tell him what had happened, he just knew I needed a friend.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked placing the basketball down knowing he was going to get a lecture from his older brother.

"I just wanted to check your head." Lucas said stepping onto the court with his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"She didn't tell me what you said, she just said you left."

"Why did she tell you first, why you, I mean I am the father?"

"Because she was afraid you would act like this, she is afraid of being a mother, of everything. And so are you and it's okay to be afraid but we can't let those fears stop us from living life we have to move past them with courage and strength two things I know that you both have."

"I just, yesterday I could see my future, it was all mapped out and now I'm not so sure of what to do"

"I'm not here to persuade you in what to do but you both love each other," he quirked his head and squinted his eyes "always and forever."

They both let out a lighthearted laugh.

"Listen...thanks...can I just have some time to think though" Lucas nodded and left.

* * *

I sat in bed with a bowl of popcorn and chocolate in a bowl beside it. I had spent most of my Sunday crying and with Lucas, but as it got later I knew I couldn't procrastinate with my work any longer. Just as I finished my lit paper I heard a knock at the window. It scared me at first causing me to jump before I saw Nathan's figure and opened it

"Listen if you came here to yell at me I can't do this tonight. I threw up for most of this evening and want to study a little bit for the calculus test I am going to have this week before I go to sleep."

"Can we please talk Hales?" He asked. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't angry, he was being earnest and sincere. I moved back to let him in. Suddenly feeling chilly from the breeze I reached over on my chair and threw on one of Nathan's hoodies that I had at my house. I moved the popcorn and chocolate onto my end table, and the laptop to my desk sitting it next to my printer that had just finished printing my lit paper.

"You can sit there" I said pointing to my desk chair as I got comfortable across from it on my bed.

"Is it healthy for you to be eating that?" He asked nodding at the food.

I didn't answer.

"Listen Hales, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I was scared and nervous but I know you didn't plan that. You would never do that and I get why you would bring Lucas with you, you needed someone you knew would be there and support you. I just hope one day I can be that person for you. I understand why you didn't tell me right away, you were nervous and afraid...I get it because everything you felt that day I am feeling now. I know you would never ever try to trap me, you are an amazing woman and could never be capable of that. You don't even think like that you have a good heart Haley James. And I know we made love and didn't just hook up. It will always mean more than that. This baby is not because we are screwed 'cause we're not, we will figure it out I know it, if you forgive me. I want to support you and be here for you and the baby. I love you so much and can't lose you. I want to be the man you need and be a father to this baby. Because this baby is a blessing from God just like you said. Please forgive me."

"I am so afraid Nathan...I don't want to screw this up, and I don't want be a terrible mother. I am afraid of fitting the stupid american teen pregnancy stereotype. People aren't going to talk to me, they will phase me out and ignore me. They will laugh at me and treat me different."

Nathan moved over to my bed, wrapped his arms around me, and ran his hand through my hair as I cried.

"Listen we are going to be okay, alright. You are going to be an amazing mother."

"You're gonna be a terrific father."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely...and I love you too"

"How far along are you?"

"They said like five weeks or so."

"We are going to be okay right?"

"I think we are...you just said everything I needed to hear."

"That's because I know you Haley James."

"And I am glad you do."

"Is it bad a small part of me is excited?" He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"No I am scared but I am happy in a way...we are having a baby together...we are young and don't get me wrong I didn't want to get pregnant but this is a little you and me. I always wanted a baby with you"

"We are gonna have a baby together." He said smiling then leaning into kiss me "I will always be here for you Haley, and for this baby. Always and forever."

* * *

**Hi everybody! Here is a little story that I started FOREVER ago with ObsessivePrincess. She wrote maybe the first 20ish chapters with me but now I'm finishing it. This has been my baby and I'm quite proud of it. It has over 30 chapters and once it is officially done I will let you guys know how many chapters there are. Hope you all enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey baby" Nathan said sitting next to me on the quad and giving me a light kiss.

"Hi" I said back giving him a small smile.

"How was your morning?"

"Okay I guess, I didn't get sick again so that was good."

"I want you to call me if you need me okay, any time. Whether you are really sick or just want food, I want you to let me know."

"Okay" I smiled knowing he wanted to be involved every step of the way.

"I wish I could have stayed over last night but my dad saw me leave and told me to check in with him when I got home."

"I understand and it's fine. Soon we are going to move away from here and have our own place away from them."

"I am trying to think of ways to get out of that house."

"I don't want the baby around your parents. I never ever want to leave the baby alone with them...I guess we should tell our parents soon."

Nathan must have picked up my tone and responded in saying "Hey don't worry okay because we have each other and we are gonna be just fine."

"I know"

"You and me, that is all that matters. Don't let other peoples opinions get to you cause they can think whatever they want about us cause it doesn't matter."

"You and me" I repeated kissing him.

* * *

I sat on the couch by the window waiting for Nathan to pull up in the driveway. I watched him walk up the sidewalk, throw me a smile, then knock on the door. My mother walked to it and opened it. "Nathan what are you doing, since when do you knock on the door?" Over the past few months Nathan had gotten so comfortable in my home that he just walked in, he would get food, and come up to my room or if I wasn't home yet he would talk to my parents. Most nights he would join us for dinner and then he would leave but climb into my room after and spend the night little to my parents knowledge.

I appeared next to him "We want to telling something mom, you and daddy."

She walked through the kitchen and opened the window shouting out it "Jimmy, kitchen, Haley's pregnant"

Nathan and I took a seat at the bar and I grabbed his hand tightly.

My father walked in the back door. "Well well, Haley James actually in my hours between the hours of eight a.m. and midnight"

"Hi daddy"

"Hello Mr. James" Nathan said extending his hand for him to shake.

"Uh-oh daddy and Mr. James...I think I know where this is going, and uh here's the thing Nathan you see if we adopt you the making out with Haley is gonna have to stop, at least in public"

"Could you guys be serious for like one minute of my life please." I said with a light sigh, they could never be serious for one moment.

Nathan cleared his throat and said "Mr. and Mrs. James you know I love your daughter very much and she is the best thing in my life. Haley and I want to be together forever and we are...pregnant"

"Wow" My mom started after a minute of silence "I can't say I'm disappointed, I was disappointed when Taylor would bring home random guys, call home drunk, or not show up each night." she said wiping a tear "But you had such high goals and dreams Haley...Stanford. I wanted so much for you."

"But I wasn't going anyway Nate and I were going to Duke together"

"I know but your valedictorian...I guess, I am just surprised in you...I wouldn't have expected it from you out of all our children...In a way it's okay though it's Nathan's baby and I know you both love each other very much, it is Nathan's baby right?"

"Yes mom" I said with a chuckle

"Wait what did you say?" My father asked looking at my mother.

"No I'm not happy but at least it's with Nathan not a one night stand or something"

"But she is my baby she can't be having a baby"

"I know dad, I know I should have waited, and I am so sorry...but there is no going back now. I know my actions will have huge consequences for me and this family but please don't be angry...and don't take it out on this baby. Don't punish them for what I did."

"What we did." Nathan corrected lightly.

"It's not that I am angry...I just expected so much more from you."

"But why just me...you always held me to a different standard than everyone else saying oh my Haley wouldn't do that...what made me stand out?"

"You were special, you had the drive for success and would do anything to achieve it, and you have a good heart...but I'm not mad at you, God only knows how many of our other children had sex in high school...I don't know why I didn't think you ever would...you just like a typical teenager. You were in love and waited until you were in love which is good but I shouldn't hold you to a higher standard...it's just hard to think about 'cause now your life is going to change forever."

"I am still going to go for my dreams though, it may be a little harder but Nathan and I are going to get through it."

"I guess we should've let him sneak into her room every night huh Jim?" my mom said.

"You know about that?" I asked

"Neither of you were very discrete honey, of course we knew." My mom replied smirking.

"We had six other kids before you...they wore us in and we know what you're trying to do and when you're trying to do it...except you threw us a curveball this time."

"I guess we can't be too hypocritical, we had Vivian when we were twenty it's only three years."

"But we were married."

"We had only known each other for four years though, they have known each other their entire lives, maybe they weren't always getting along but they have been inseparable for months."

"I guess...Lydia, we do need to talk about this on our own though"

"If you don't mind...Nathan and I still need to talk about some things so we will be in my room." I said open ended wanting to hear their answer.

"What bad can come of it...you can't get pregnanter." My father said as my parents laughed.

I pulled on Nathan's hand as we started up the stairs.

When I shut my door Nathan laid down on my bed. "I thought you were going to break my hand down there."

"Was I squeezing it that hard?"

"Yes you were."

"Let me make it better for you." I said laying on top of him and kissing his hand "Better?" He nodded "Anywhere else hurt."

Nathan smirked and pointed to his lips as I kissed them. "That actually went pretty well down there" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Better than I expected."

"Now we have to tell my parents."

"They already hate me enough...I wonder how this will turn out."

"They don't hate you..." I narrowed my eyes and knit my brows together at him. "Okay maybe my dad hates you a little..."

"We have a lot to talk about though Nathan."

"I know, but we have a few months right?"

"I guess" I snuggled myself into his chest more.

"Go ahead and sleep, I will be here when you wake up, I promise"

* * *

Nathan entered the house wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. This was it…It was time to break the news to Dan and Deb. He was more nervous about how they would react, and how he would rebut, than how disappointed they would be. He didn't care if they were disappointed in him; he'd been disappointed in them for as long as he could remember.

He pushed the door closed, and looked around the large hallway. With one hand running through his hair, he entered the living room and saw his mother, a book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other.

"Uh…hi..mom." Nathan stepped forward, his hand reaching around to the back of his head.

Deb looked up from her book, and saw the serious look on her son's face.

"Is, uh, is Dad around?" Nathan was cut short, as Dan entered the room.

"I'm right here." Dan's overpowering voice sounded. "You ready to go for a run?"

"Actually…" Nathan looked around nervously. "I wanted to tell you guys something." He looked to his shoes, before looking up and waiting for a response.

"Well spit it out." Dan said, making his way over to their mini bar.

"Haley's pregnant." Nathan said quickly, looking first to his father, who had frozen, and then to his mother, whose wine glass was now upturned on the couch, and her book pages stained pink.

"Well, you really are my son." Dan smirked, looking to his son, before continuing to pour his scotch.

"I…uh…It's mine." He stuttered, confused as to why Dan wouldn't have suggested this baby was someone else's…Lucas's…that would be the bigger jackass thing to do, right?

"I know." Dan stated. "Haley's not a girl that sleeps around." He told his son. "How much is this going to cost?"

"Dan!" Deb gasped, for the first time since Nathan walked into the house. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? He was the one stupid enough to knock the slut up!" Dan replied, a little louder, and a little more aggression in his voice than before.

"Hey!" Nathan insisted. "Don't talk about her like that!" He defended his girlfriend. "You just said, she's not like that!"

"She opened her legs for you, didn't she?" Dan snidely replied. "Look, Nathan, the best thing for you to do, is find out how much this is going to cost, and I'll write the check."

"No." Nathan said bluntly. "That's not happening." He insisted. "Haley and I talked, and we're having this baby." He told his father. "And nothing you say is going to change that."

"Nathan…" Deb whispered. "Are you sure you've thought about this?"

"I've thought about it mom." Nathan still stood in the same spot he was when he started speaking. "Haley and I thought about this, and talked it through, and you know, I don't even know why you're crying." He sneered. "You never gave a damn before."

"That…" Deb went quiet for a moment. "That's not true."

"It's true mom, and you know it. You guys don't care, that's fine, but you don't get a say now, when you never wanted one before. We are having this baby no matter what you say and think." He told his parents bluntly. "I don't even know why I was so nervous to tell you, I mean, it was never going to make a difference to our decision." He shook his head.

"I want you out of here, Nathan." Dan insisted. "You can't speak to us like that, and still expect us to let you live under your roof. It is unacceptable."

"Dan, no!" Deb stood up this time. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare throw him out. He is our son, no matter what he does!" She yelled at her husband. "At least if he stays here, Haley can move in, and we can provide for them and the baby, and we can make sure that our grandchild is well looked after."

"The James's can do that very well; and Haley and I can do it ourselves too." Nathan told his mom. "Why would I want to stay in a house where I'm not wanted? My own father doesn't want me here; not that he even deserves to be called that." Nathan turned to look at the front door. "And much more; I don't want to bring my baby home to that. Why would I want to make my child go through that? My child is going to be raised better than you raised me. No one wants to live in a place where everyone fights, and argues, and nobody cares about anyone else, and everything's all about money. Your just mad because i'm turning into the man you could never be. Unlike some I see myself as an adult, and I deal with the consequences of my actions. I'm not going to abandon my child like you did." He shook his head. "Why am I even here?" He asked himself, before stepping backwards and taking off for the door; ignoring his mother's calls after him.

* * *

"Hey Nate, are you hungry" I heard my mother ask when the door opened downstairs.

"No thank you Mrs. James" I could hear Nathan say, slowly starting to walk up the stairs.

"Lydia, Nathan, Lydia."

"Sorry"

"Haley is in her room."

"Thanks...Hey baby" He greeted walking in.

I was seated on my bed, tapping my foot repeatedly on the floor waiting for him. I stopped when he sat next to me.

"How did it go?"

"Well first...my dad tried to give me money for an abortion, I quickly told him no. Then we started to fight. My mom started to cry...I don't know why, she is an emotional rollercoaster. My dad tried to kick me out but my mom wouldn't let him, she also wanted us to move in there."

"Oh hell no" I quickly said as he laughed.

"I know, I told them that your parents could take care of us and we could take care of ourselves as well. I said that I didn't want my child being raised in the environment I was."

"I would never trust them alone with the baby, nor do I want their parenting advice."

"We don't need their influence on our baby. I want it to have a good life, I want to be a good father to our child."

"We are going to be better parents than them, I know it."

"I think I'm just nervous, I don't want this baby to go through what I had to"

"You won't have to because I know you wont, you are better than them."

"Thanks baby" He said kissing the top of my head and running his hand along my thigh.

"How nervous were you?"

"Pretty nervous, I was kinda freaking out, why?"

"Cause you smell a little" I said scrunching my nose.

"Oh yeah?" He said pushing lightly on my shoulders then positioning himself on top of me

"Yeah" I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me.

Nathan looked down, to the girl resting in his arms, and knew, no matter what happened, they would always be together, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was about time they made it official; and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan pulled out my chair for me as I sat down, then moved around to his seat.

"It's so beautiful out" I said looking around at the twinkle lights that we lit up along the deck of the riverside restaurant.

"Just like it was that night."

"I never thought on our two year anniversary I'd be pregnant"

"Two years..."' Nathan said thinking about it

"To the day" I finished as he reached over and grabbed my hand across the table. It was this exact day, at this exact restaurant where we had our first date two years ago "Look at how much we've grown."

"I love you" He smiled.

"I love you too"

"One more year closer to forever"

"You're always so damn romantic" I groaned as he smirked.

"It's just part of my charm."

"Mhhmm" I said moving my hand over his cheek.

"Hello, I'm Stella and I will be serving you today. Can I get you started with some drinks?"

"Can we have two ice teas?" Nathan asked looking at me for confirmation as I nodded.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"No we are ready, can we have a macaroni and cheese and a prime rib?" I said, the exact same orders from that night.

"Sure, it will be right out."

"Thank you"

As she walked away "Stella's a nice name."

"Nah...sounds too much like an airhead."

"Nathan!" I said lightly hitting him "You can't make that judgement about people."

"Look at her!" He said pointing to the waitress who had just tripped over her two own feet and fell into a customers table.

"Point proven" I said quietly as he laughed.

"So...we're obviously hiding it now because you're not that far along but when you reach 12 weeks who are we going to tell?"

"Well, we should tell our family...as in my siblings, and all our close friends like Brooke, Peyton, Jake, around then...but we should definitely tell Karen sooner than that."

"We need to tall Whitey and Turner...who knows how they will react."

"Yeah a week or two before school starts we should go to tell them...but other than that I think everyone else should just find out when they find out, whether they hear it from someone, or see my stomach, or even ask...if they aren't close to us we shouldn't worry about telling them."

"That's a good plan"

"I know" I smiled as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Here are your drinks" Stella said

"Thank you"

"We should toast or something" I thought picking up my glass.

"What?"

"I don't know, these are the type of things people toast to right?"

"I guess...okay to us, always and forever"

I smiled. "Always and forever" We each took a sip of our drink before Nathan said.

"Normally, I think people toast with something other than ice tea."

I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"What do you love about me?" I asked.

He nodded his head thinking "I love how patient you are with me, I love that you haven't given up on me, ever. Your smile, your laugh, the feeling I get when i'm around you, your hugs, how short you are because I feel like I can always protect you and love that I can just pull you into me and have you only come up to my chin. I love your loyalty, not just to me but to everyone. Your strength, I don't know where you get it...I love your values and how modest you are, you stand for what you believe in and don't let others prove you otherwise. And your intelligence because without it we would have never gotten together. I could go on all night but I think that's a good place to stop."

I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Your smile. Your eyes. That damn smirk. How passionate you are about things. Your drive to do well in basketball. How much you love me. Your height because it makes me feel protected. How protective you are over me. Your determination to always do your best. How smart you are. Your strength, that inspires me. Maybe your body. Your maturity, you have grown so much since I met you. Your loyalty to me because I know you would never cheat on me even though you are tempted a lot, and your honesty because even if I am sometimes suspicious I know you would never lie to me. Your sensitivity, how open you are with me, you let me in when you don't with others. How caring you are. And...your muscles."

"I love you" He smiled.

"I know."

"Here are your meals" Stella said placing the plates in front of us.

"Thank you" I said starting to eat the prime rib.

"Why couldn't you like lobster or something?"

"Dude mac and cheese is the food of the gods"

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds" He smirked as I laughed.

"That looks so good"

"Do you want a bite?" He asked, I cocked my eyebrow, was that a joke? Of course I did.

* * *

An older couple walked in front of us on the rivercourt as we leisurely walked down it. We saw the man drop his cane, Nathan let go of my hand and moved forward "Here let me help you with that" He said handing the cane to the man.

"Thank you" The older man smiled.

"No problem"

"Are you two a thing?" The older woman asked looking back.

"Yeah" Nathan smiled.

"How long have you been together?"

"Two years tonight actually."

"That's so cute"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"What are your plans?"

"Graduate high school, go to college together, and eventually get married."

"You two are adorable. Well we should get going, all the best!"

"Have a good night" Nathan smiled as they walked off.

"That will be us one day."

"Of course" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we continued walking.

* * *

I closed my locker door and put my head forward, resting against it. This hallway…the nausea…the stench coming from Brooke; who was standing next to me, showing off her latest perfume, was overpowering. I had to get to the bathroom quick; and I knew I had to go alone.

"Hey Foxy, you alright?" Peyton's voice sounded like it was bellowing over me. I nodded slowly, but even that small movement made me worse.

"I…I need to use the bathroom." I croaked, my eyes closed. All I felt was Peyton grab my arm and inform Brooke of where we were going. I could hear Brooke's heels clicking behind us, as we practically ran down the hallway. Way to not attract attention.

As soon as I got to the bathroom, I threw myself in a cubicle and hung my head over the bowl. My whole body convulsed as my breakfast left me. It had gone silent, and I knew Brooke and Peyton were listening.

"Haley; you okay?" They asked, once I had stopped. I stood up, shaking, flushed the toilet and unlocked the door, going to the sinks.

"I'm fine." I said dryly. "I just…ugh." I turned on the water and washed my face, cursing that my make up was now coming off. Okay, so I wasn't bothered so much about that, but it was just another thing to already go wrong.

"Hales…you just threw up in the school bathroom…you're not fine." Brooke stated. "I mean, my perfume doesn't smell that bad." I ran a hand through my hair, turned the tap off and looked at my two best friends.

"Look, if you must know, I just had a little too much to drink last night." I lied. "And yeah, I know it's not like me on a school night, but I'm going through some stuff right now, and I'd appreciate it if you would both just butt out!"

* * *

The bathroom door closed as Haley stormed out, leaving Peyton and Brooke looking at each other.

"Well…" Brooke raised an eyebrow. "That was kinda rude."

"I guess she's just embarrassed Brooke, Haley doesn't get hangovers. She doesn't drink enough." Peyton shrugged, shifting her bag, and urging her friend to walk.

"Nuh uh." Brooke stayed firmly in her spot. "I mean, Haley was home all night last night. I called her house at like 9:30, and her mom said she was out cold." She told Peyton, as the door opened again.

"I forgot my purse." Haley picked it up from the cubicle, and stepped back out. "Are you guys coming to lunch today?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied. "Um…so what did you do last night?" She asked, as she linked arms with the shorter of the three. "I didn't know there was a party."

"There…uh…yeah." Haley replied. "Taylor came into town, but she had to leave early this morning." She lied again. "She made this wacked up cocktail, I've been sick ever since."

"Oh…" Brooke raised an eyebrow at Peyton, who shook her head, telling her not to say a word. "It's just…well your mom said you were out cold at 9:30 when I called." Brooke said quietly, as they walked towards the cafeteria. "I guess it must've been some wild night."

"I..uh…okay." Haley stopped and looked to the two. "There was no drinking, I just don't feel well this morning." She told them."I was tutoring some kid the other day and he had the stomach flu. I needed to help him though before he failed his final. Just don't say anything though okay, my mom's already on my back about it and I don't want to go to the nurse and get sent home." Haley told them. "I don't want to miss school."

"Are you pregnant?" Brooke asked bluntly, earning a gasp from Haley, and a slap on the arm from Peyton.

"No, Brooke…don't even be…I mean I'm not pregnant." Haley shook her head and began walking again. "I told you, I don't feel well."

"Yeah, 'cause you're pregnant." Brooke sang. Haley groaned and kept walking. "Bun in the oven." Brooke called after her. "Roast on slow cook." Haley turned around quickly.

"Brooke!" Haley hissed. "Shut up! People will hear you!" She looked around nervously. "I'm not pregnant."

"Whatever, tutor-momma."

"Lets just go okay, I told Nate I would meet him for lunch, and you are giving me a headache."

"'Ok, but teaching the baby to lie isn't good" Brooke said. Haley flipped her hand at Brooke before walking quickly ahead of them to the lunch table.

Brooke chuckled and followed on her heals.

"Brooke you really should give it a rest." Peyton said. "She is really upset."

"Calm down, I'm just joking, well not really. She's pregnant I'm telling you." Peyton sighed taking a seat at the table.

"Hey baby" Nathan said taking a seat next to Haley, giving her a quick kiss. He placed his tray of food down on the table.

"Well well, you're looking mighty fine Brooke Davis, what'dya say you and me..."

Brooke cut him off before he could finish. "Shut up Dim. I'm glad it's the last day of school, now I get three months without you"

Haley rolled her eyes before looking over at Nathan's meal. Suddenly she was hungry for his chicken tenders and fries. She reached over and switched his lunch with her bagged sandwich and fruit her mother packed in order to make sure she was eating healthy. Nathan was used to this, he sighed and picked up the roast beef sandwich. At least it was roast beef and not peanut butter and jelly like the day before.

* * *

"Hales I didn't forget since the last time you told me this an hour ago." Nathan said chuckling over the phone as he walked out of his room "I remembered from the first time you told me last week when the appointment was. I remembered it's tomorrow at ten o'clock and I am going to pick you up at your house at 9:30."

"I'm sorry, I'm just ancy and want everything to go right...stupid hormones" She said as Nathan could hear her wiping a tear from her face. "Anyway Brooke, Peyton, and I are going to go shopping in a little bit."

"I am going to go see who is at the rivercourt to play a game, why don't you go get ready then."

"And you set your alarm for 8:30"

"Remember to take it easy okay, don't overdo it."

"I won't I promise"

"Alright I love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye" Nathan hit the end button and pulled a gatorade out of the fridge.

"You are so in over your head" Dan muttered walking into the kitchen.

"What were you listening in on my conversation?"

"My house, my rules. It's not going to work Nathan, any of your plans."

"What do you know?"

"More than you, your 'perfect little plans' aren't going to work out and you are going to come crawling back to me. Now tell me son, would you rather bounce a basketball on a court or a baby on your knee ? You see I've been in your position and you can't have both. And did you forget that you two aren't on stable ground, didn't you two get into a screaming match just two weeks ago in this house."

Nathan bit his lip, he couldn't disagree with his father, they had. Funny enough, the fight was over birth control. Haley had gotten a new subscription and Nathan assumed after seeing the unopened packet three days in a row that she hadn't been taking them. She actually had a few left over from an old prescription and was using those up first, but before she could explain Nathan wrongly accused her of trying to trap him, little did they know she was already pregnant.

Dan smiled, seeing that his son had no rebuttal which meant h was right, before leaving Nathan alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey man" Nathan said walking up to Lucas on the street.

"You still want to do this right, you're sure?"

"Yep, I moved money from my savings account into my checking account this morning so I could pay for it with my debit card."

"And no one will notice all that money disappearing from your bank account."

"I'm not trying to brag but a thousand dollars or so doesn't really make a difference in my family. That's like one Christmas present from my mom's parents. My mom put it all in my bank account as I grew up. Besides it's my money anyway."

"Alright" Lucas held open the door as they both walked in and looked around. A sales person came out to help them as they browsed around looking for the perfect one.

"This one" Nathan said pointing to one as Lucas walked over "Can I see this." The salesperson handed it to them. "This is the one Luke"

"How are you so sure?"

"It's simple and elegant. Haley will love it. It's perfect." Nathan said moving it around in his hands.

"Alright if you say so, we will take this one"

Just as they were walking out of the store Nathan's phone rang. He flipped it open and said "Hey what's up"

"I just wanted to make sure that you..."

"Yes Haley I still remembered about the appointment."

"It's at ten"

"And I should be at your house by nine thirty, I remembered now go rest you goof."

"Love you"

"You too" Nathan said shutting his phone, "She is getting more paranoid with pregnancy."

"And she already was enough for all of us to begin with."

"This is going to be a fun eight more months" Nathan said chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw Nathan's car pull up outside and stood from my position at the window. I was so anxious about this appointment, I just wanted it over and done with. I grabbed my bag from the hallway, as I made my way to the door.

"Hey baby." Nathan smiled, as he opened the door for me to get into his car. I smiled, and kissed him softly, before pulling away and smiling.

"What was that for?" He asked me, a smirk on his face, equivalent to the one I was wearing.

"You remembered." I told him quickly. "Now chop chop." I laughed, clapping my hands for him to get in the car.

"You know." Nathan turned to me, once he was in the car. "I wasn't going to forget." He told me. "I even left my house early to come get you."

"I know." I smiled softly. "Thank you; I'm just really nervous." I confessed, as he started the car. "I know you wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I'd do anything if it made you happy."

* * *

"Haley James." The nurse called, holding my chart. I felt Nathan's hand on my back, as she led us down the hall, where we stopped. She noted my weight on the scales, and then led us into the examination room.

She set up a blood pressure monitor, and put the band around my arm. "Are you on any kind of medication?"

"Um, birth control pills. I stopped taking them at the first sign of my pregnancy. Obviously I have no use for them now." I tried to make a lame joke to make the tension disappear.

"Okay, change into this and Doctor Grahame will be right in to see you." The nurse handed me a gown. "And don't forget to stop by the front desk to schedule your next appointment, and a take urine sample to calculate your due date." She reminded us, before leaving the room.

I sighed and stood up, moving behind the screen to change.

"Seriously, Hales?" Nathan began to laugh. "Why would you even move? You can change in front of me."

"Why do you think we're here, Nathan?" I asked him, tying the back. "It's because of a lack of clothing we're here."

When finished, I moved back to the exam table. "I'm excited." I bit my lip and looked at Nathan.

"I know you are" He told me with a smile. "So am I"

"We're going to make the best out of this, Nathan, and we are going to have an amazing life, I know we are."

"Our best years haven't begun." Nathan smiled, and kissed my forehead, as the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Grahame." The doctor entered the room and Nathan stood beside me, with his hands behind his back.

"I'm Haley, this is my boyfriend, Nathan." I told the doctor, before shaking her hand.

"And your chart says you're seventeen." The way she said it was more like a question, so I just nodded. "Alright, have you spoken to anyone about this?" She asked us. "Your parents, a teacher, and aunt or uncle…"

"Both of our parents know." I told her quickly. "We've talked to them."

"Okay, and have you looked into your options from here?" She asked us, looking straight at her paper, and constantly making notes.

"We're keeping our baby." My heart swelled, as Nathan spoke up.

"Great." Doctor Grahame smiled. "Well, then I guess we're good to go. I just have a few more personal questions." She told us both. "I don't judge, so don't be afraid to answer."

"Have either of you ever had any kind of health problems in your families? Diabetes, High blood pressure…"

"No." I shook my head, looking to Nathan.

"Um…my…my father has HCM." He informed the doctor, and a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Will that affect our baby? I mean…Nathan doesn't have it, so…" I pressed a hand to my tummy, and looked worriedly and Nathan.

"Nathan, you've been tested?" She asked him calmly, and Nathan nodded his head. By this point, I hadn't realized, I was gripping Nathan's hand tightly. I don't know how I would cope if my baby was sick. "And do you have the gene? Sometimes you can have the gene, but it's not triggered yet, which does, in effect, mean that you have HCM." She explained to us. I closed my eyes tightly. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. I could not find out my boyfriend and my baby had HCM on the same day! There was no way…

"They said I didn't have the gene." Nathan replied, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Then no." Doctor Grahame looked to me. "Your baby isn't at risk of HCM. It's a disease that doesn't skip generations." She told us with a smile. "Now, Haley, how long have you been having sex?" I blushed; I'm sure I did. My face became all heated, and my palms got sweaty.

"Um…about six months or so I guess…" I looked to Nathan for confirmation as he nodded.

"Okay, and how many people have you had sex with?" She looked to me and I felt flushed again. Why wasn't she asking Nathan these questions? Oh yeah. Because he wasn't pregnant.

"Just Nathan."

"And have you ever had unprotected sex?"

"I…no." I frowned. "The first few times we used condoms, and then I was on the birth control pill, so no. And Nathan doesn't have any STD's." I informed so she didn't have to ask that question too.

"Alright, have you ever smoked, drank alcohol, or consumed drugs?" She asked me, and I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Never…well, I drink alcohol now and again, not since I found out about the baby, and never excessively." I said honestly.

"Well, I told you I'm not here to pass judgement, and I'm not, but it's healthier, and legal, to not drink at all, especially under 21." I nodded slowly and she moved on.

"Okay, physically, how have you been feeling?" She asked me, and I smiled, holding Nathan's hand tightly.

"I've been getting headaches, and sick sometimes. I guess it's morning sickness, but that's really not the correct term because it lasts all day long and I think it's really unfair of medicine to mislead you like that." I rambled, before looking down. "And I've been a little tired."

"Well, the fatigue is due to all of the changes you're going through, by the time your second trimester hits, it should dissipate, since your body will be more used to it." She explained to me. "Emotionally, how have you been?"

"A wreck." I laughed. "I was scared…but not so much anymore. I feel good, happy." I smiled, as I watched Nathan's grin widen.

"That's great news." Doctor Grahame smiled. "Just don't stress yourself out, don't worry about anything, try and get more sleep, and just make sure you ask for help when you need it. Put this one to work." She nodded to Nathan, with a smirk. "You need to make sure you take your pre-natal vitamins, and your iron intake needs to increase. Headache's are normal, that's due to all of the hormonal changes you're going through; and I'm afraid for some people, it happens all the way through their pregnancy. The best thing to do, is rest, get fresh air, eat regularly and find some kind of release – like yoga." If this wasn't so important, I think Nathan would have laughed, when she said find some kind of release. "Your pre-natal vitamins will include iron and calcium tablets. Sometimes, you can use a cold compress on your neck, and reduce salt intake. It can help."

"Wow…" I laughed, when she finished. "I mean…I guess I didn't think there was much to worry about. I'm not stupid, having a baby is tough…but I really just thought I had to be healthy during the pregnancy." I confessed, looking between the doctor and Nathan.

"It's all in your pregnancy packet that you'll get at the end of the appointment. Now, if you could just lay back for me." I held Nathan's hand, as the doctor measured my abdomen and performed a pelvic exam; before squirting some gel onto my tummy. "This will be cold." She warned, beforehand. She then ran the scanner along my stomach; which was nowhere near showing, and we began to hear a distinct thumping sound.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Doctor Grahame informed us. Tears welled in my eyes, as I looked over at Nathan. His eyes found mine, as our hands gripped tightly together, and I watched, as he swallowed quietly.

"That's our baby." It was barely above a whisper, but he heard what I had said. I could tell, the way his eyes searched mine when I said it. His eyes glossed over and he squeezed my hand. "We're having a baby, Nathan Scott." I smiled, before the tears ran right down my cheeks, and Nathan kissed me gently.

"That's our boy." He grinned, as he ran a hand lightly through my hair.

"Or girl." I quickly reminded him.

"Or that." He said, faking a cringe, and making me laugh lightly. "A little girl, just like you. That way, every time I look at her, my heart breaks, because she reminds me so much, of her beautiful, intelligent, strong willed mother, whom I love, with all my heart." The tears just came stronger, as I whispered that I love him too. In that moment, and when he kissed my hand afterwards, we were alone, in our own room, with no one else around.

"The heartbeat sounds good." Dr Grahame told us. "Nice and steady, and everything else seems to be going well." I smiled at this news. "Try to eat more fruit and vegetables, red meats, and avoid tobacco, drugs and alcohol." She reminded us again, as I nodded. "Now, I need to verify this with your urine tests, but you look to be just over 7 weeks pregnant. I can't give you a due date just yet, I'm sorry. But we are looking at early February." Nathan and I both nodded our understanding, as she wiped the gel from my tummy, and gestured that I could sit back up. "Now, me saying this probably won't make a difference, but just remember, to have a healthy baby, you have to gain weight. It's completely normal."

"I'll try." I laughed, knowing I would probably start freaking out, between the time where my tummy would be podgy, until it would look like a real baby bump.

"Now, you should take it easy. Discuss your pregnancy with your teachers, get a special hall and eating pass from the nurse, so that you can use the restroom and eat when you're hungry."

"Oh, do I get that too?" I backhanded Nathan in the stomach, laughing at his immaturity. "I guess not." He grumbled, as Doctor Grahame continued.

"And, just in case you're questioning it, sex during pregnancy is perfectly healthy, as long as you feel comfortable." She looked the me and I blushed, before looking to Nathan. He was looking to the side and smirking.

"Wipe that smirk away, Nate." I warned him. "That's how we go into this situation."

"But Hales…" He mocked. "I thought you were happy!"

"I am…but…don't do that! Don't you smirk at me." I whined. "You're the one who knocked me up in the first place." Nathan laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I just have to take some blood for tests, and then we can discuss our findings at your next appointment." Dr Grahame laughed with us, despite how childish we were acting. I guess she was used to it, but you don't meet a lot of pregnant teenagers in Tree Hill.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now you haven't changed your mind about me not coming in right?" Nathan said as he pulled the car up in front of the cafe.

"I think I should do this alone, she has been like a mother to me and I think she is going to be really disappointed."

"It's Karen baby, she loves you so much and will no matter what."

"Thanks, alright I'm ready."

"Okay, I will be down at the rivercourt training, the only way Whitey let us out of summer practices was promising to train two hours a day. He will know if we do nothing...he just does. Anyway, call me when you are done I will pick you up."

"See you later" I said leaning across and kissing him before getting out of the car and walking into the cafe. "Hey Karen" It was around four o'clock and the cafe was empty, just as I suspected.

"Haley, I didn't think you were working today"

"Oh, I'm not, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay" She said knitting her eyebrows together. She pulled out a mug from behind the counter and moved to fill it with coffee.

"I shouldn't have any, I will never fall asleep later if I do."

"Oh, okay" She said. "So what's up?"

"Well uh I think I was just wondering what was it like when you had Lucas?"

"Haley?" She questioned looking up at me.

"Don't hate me okay, cause you have told me so many times not to get myself into this situation but I did. I'm sorry"

"Haley...you're..."

"I'm pregnant Karen." She walked from around the counter as her eyes glazed over. She pulled me off the stool and pulled me in for a hug.

"I don't hate you Haley, I just wanted better for you."

"I know you did, you talked to me many times about it and we were careful I promise but...I'm pregnant."

She took a seat on the stool next to me.

"Well what are your plans"

"We haven't talked about much so far. We were mainly trying to focus on telling our parents and you, that we haven't talked much about it. But so far the baby and I are definitely staying at my house, we are trying to think about how Deb and Dan would let Nate move in or possibly us getting our own place."

"Good luck convincing them." Karen sighed. "How did they take it?"

"Nate was by himself but he said his dad kept fighting him about trying to get us to have an abortion. He said Dan is still hounding him about it."

"Sounds like him" She muttered.

"Is that what he tried to do with you?" I asked as she only nodded. "It was never an option...we didn't even talk about it when I told him, neither of us said it because we knew it was never an option."

"I know sweetie" She said rubbing my arm.

"Luke knows by the way. I told him first, he went to the hospital with me to make sure. You raised a responsible, loving son Karen. Thank you." She smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"We actually had the first appointment today, the baby is healthy and I'm seven weeks along."

"This is going to be hard, those people on tv make it look easy but they're also getting big check. This will be the hardest thing you ever do but I will be there for you every step of the way. And I know you can do it."

"Thank you so much Karen" I said leaning over and hugging her.

"Welcome to my history Haley James, except you have a better Scott. Nathan is a good guy, and you are lucky to have his support."

"He really stepped up and became the man I needed him to be."

"I'm proud of him for rising above his father and being a better man than him."

"Me too"

"You found one of the good ones Hales."

"I know, he is amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate." I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek "Damn hormones"

"What about me being incredibly handsome" Lucas said walking into the cafe. Karen got up and went back to work.

"Hey Luke" I said as he smiled and sat down next to me.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"How did you know?"

"You told me eleven times, and I was there when you called Nate last night...yes I counted."

"Oh, well it went well, your little niece or nephew is perfectly healthy."

"Good"

"We heard the heartbeat...Luke there is nothing in the world like it. It takes your breath away."

"I would imagine so"

"Were you at the rivercourt?"

"Yeah, Nate is still there, he's practicing and some of the guys were going to come over." Lucas's phone made a noise as he check it. "Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Mouth are heading over there now"

"Oh, I'm going to head over then."

"I'll go with you, I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

"Thanks Luke" I said as he lazily draped an arm over my shoulders "See ya ma" He called out. Karen and I shared a warm smile before I walked out.

* * *

"Hey Nate" Rachel said walking on the court towards him.

"What do you want Rachel?" He said taking a shot.

"You"

"Rachel I'm in a serious relationship, and even if I wasn't I still wouldn't want to be with you."

"Stop denying it, and just let us be together Nathan. You know you want to, I mean who wouldn't want to be with me?"

"This whole thing is really getting old Rachel, I'm not interested in you and I never will be."

"Your act is what's getting old Nathan, I know you want me, you know you want me. Just face it." She moved to stand next to him and draped herself on him. "Give into it baby."

"Get off me." Nathan said pushing away and distancing himself from her.

"Look who we found on our way over" Brooke said walking over holding Lucas' hand as Haley, Mouth, Jake, and Peyton walked with them. "Oh and look who you found" Brooke said kinking her eyebrow as Nathan sighed.

"Rachel was just leaving since she is not wanted here."

"Please like you weren't just all over me."

"I wasn't, you're delusional." Haley walked over to Nathan and stood next to him, knowing all Rachel was full of was lies. She had been pulling acts like that since before they were even together and Haley knew Nathan would never cheat on her, especially with Rachel. Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist as she settled herself next to him, finding comfort by being near him.

"Rach-a-hoe, leave Tutor Girl's baby daddy alone."

"We're not pregnant Brooke" both Haley and Nathan said in unison.

"I can't help that Nathan likes me."

"I dont..." Nathan started before looking at Haley "I don't like her"

"I know you don't baby, who would like a walking STD"

"I mean how many do you have by now Rach, seven is what I heard" Jake said.

"I don't have any!"

"Sure you don't" Nathan said with a chuckle as Rachel huffed off the court. "Forget about her baby, you're all I ever wanted." Lucas, Jake, and Mouth groaned.

"You're all I ever needed" Brooke sang.

"Now tell me what to do now" Peyton said.

"Cause I want you back." Haley said joining in as they continued to sing the rest of the song.

"Why did you have to say that?" Lucas complained, "They listened to this song daily when they were kids."

Haley smiled up at him when she was done singing. "Hi" She whispered.

"Hi baby" Nathan said leaning down and kissing her. "How did it go?" Nathan whispered as he saw everyone walking over to the bleachers.

"Fine, she supports our decision."

"Hey Nate, let's go, game to twenty one" Lucas called out.

"Ready to lose?" Nathan asked as him and Haley pulled away and she moved to sit down.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question."

Nathan scoffed as he checked Lucas the ball.


	6. Chapter 6

My stomach lurched as Peyton slammed on the breaks in front of the house. She had pulled up on their lawn and I wondered how angry the owners would be, although by the looks of it the house was abandoned.

"Whose house is this?" I asked stepping out of the car, not feeling well to begin with. We had spent an hour being harassed by Brooke of what to wear and then she nearly ripped out all of my hair as she put it in a high bun. Her bathroom was extremely hot and being in Peyton's car didn't help since the air conditioner is broken. Brooke wouldn't let her put the top down at the risk of messing up her hair. I took a deep breath and smelt the summer air. The only thing that could possibly help me right now

"I don't know, some sophomore, it's their step-dads house or something." Peyton said shutting her door as we walked up the lawn. I knew Nathan was there, he arrived much earlier than us since he didn't attend Brooke's fashion bootcamp. Jake and Luke were inside as well. A group of freshmen by the door cat called us as I just kept walking but the second I stepped in the house I nearly threw up. The house reaked of alcohol.

"I'm going to go find Nathan" I said clearing my throat.

"Haleyyyyy" Brooke whined "We just got here, c'mon, can't you to be apart for like five minutes"

"I just want him to know I'm here." I shrugged. "I'll come find you later." I promised her, before craning my neck to see through to the kitchen.

I headed off ignoring whatever Brooke said next knowing within moments she would be looking for Lucas anyway. I couldn't find him in the front of the house but then I heard a loud cheering from the back room. Nearly the entire basketball team, along with a few of the cheerleaders were in the den with the Lakers vs. Sonics game on. Thats when I noticed Nathan standing in the back of the room with Fede, Skills, Tony, Junk, and Fergie talking. He took a swig from his beer as I snuck up behind him.

"Hmmm I wish I could have some of that." I joked, as I whispered in his ear. "Hi." I grinned, as he turned his head towards me. "Good game?"

"Seen it before." He told me, kissing me softly. "Let's go find you a drink." He said, as he stood up. "Non Alcoholic." He added quickly and quietly. "And if all else fails, you can tell Brooke it has vodka mixed in it." He joked, but it didn't sound like a bad idea.

He took my hand in his empty one and lead me once again to the front of the house. "Oh and don't go upstairs they're all smoking."

I nodded but I knew he didn't see it as he was looking forward.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Uh, about an hour." He laughed. "Party started at 7."

"Yeah, well...have you ever met Brooke Davis? Fashionably late is regularly pencilled into her diary." I chuckled, as we found the kitchen.

Nathan reached into the fridge and I only could watch as he acted like it was his own house. Everyone did. I mindlessly stirred the spoon around in the punch bowl. "That isn't punch" He said turning around, a bottle of cranberry juice in hand.

"I figured" I said chuckling as he poured the cranberry juice into a red cup and watered it down so it wasn't as sweet. "Thanks baby"

"Oh, try the brownies, they're really good, I think you'd like it." Nathan said pointing to the table of food

"Yeah, as long as nobody decided to pour the punch over the table." I raised an eyebrow, as I saw the puddles on the table.

"Well their dry, I think" He said pointing to the brownies.

"I ate before I came. I'm not very hungry so I don't have to risk it but thanks anyway." I said running my hand over his back.

"We'll see what you are saying at one am when we are in bed and you're telling me you want french fries"

"Oh no, I'll want the brownies once we get home." I laughed, and Nathan shook his head. "Well, you know it's true."

"What's true?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see Brooke and Lucas, and rolled my eyes.

"It's true that you told me not to go find Nate, then you went to find Lucas." I looked pointedly at her, but we both laughed. "Hey, you guys wanna go dance? I love this song."

"Is all the shaking around good for the baby?" Brooke asked, and I groaned.

"You don't wanna believe me, fine." I threw my hands up. "Come on, Nate, let's dance."

"Hales, why drag me into this? C'mon I have two left feet"

"What do you mean, drag you into it?" Brooke countered. "I should hope it's your baby!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "So now I'm not only 'pregnant'" I said using air quotes "But I'm also a cheating slut?"

"That's not what I said." Brooke hissed. I stared her square in the eye. Damn hormones. "You two should go dance." Brooke swiped at her cheek, and I knew that I had hurt her. I didn't mean to, and I guess if we told Brooke, she might not blab, I mean, she's my best friend...but I couldn't risk this getting out just yet.

She would understand when I told her...I would make her. Besides what if it got out now and then...something happened. How would I face that

"Brooke don't..." I started before she cut me off.

"No Hales, you wanted to dance go dance."

"Thanks Brooke now I have to dance." Nathan groaned.

There was no laughter, as we went our separate ways. "I'll have to apologize to her later." I sighed, as Nathan and I began to sway.

"Please, can you go do it now?"

"You are not getting out of this, mister. You wanted me to come to a party, besides, it's either this, or I dance alone and have dim and his friends all drooling of me." I smirked, as Nathan frowned and began to sway a little more.

"Don't worry about Brooke okay, I know you feel bad for what you said but she has been harassing you saying you were pregnant for so long. There's only so much a person can take and you snapped."

"What the hell did I say wrong, Nathan? Don't you start as well!" I exclaimed. "She practically called me a slut, didn't you hear her?" I asked him, getting more and more pissed that he wasn't sticking up for me. "And it's all your damn fault. If you hadn't gotten me pregnant, Brooke wouldn't think I was, and we wouldn't be fighting." I let go of him and the tears fell, as I ran upstairs, and into one of the empty bedrooms

I could feel his eyes on me as I left, but I didn't care. I slammed the door and walked towards the window, allowing the tears to fall.

* * *

"Where's your girlfriend?" Brooke asked coldly.

"She...she ran away." Nathan held his hands out. "She...I don't know where she went. She was crying, and yelling..."

"Did she leave?" Brooke asked quickly, looking around. "She can't go home alone at this time!"

"I know that, Brooke!" Nathan snapped. "I have to find her!"

"Hey, man." Tim wandered over to them. "Haley's in a pretty feisty mood, she's waiting for you upstairs already." Tim wiggled his eyebrows as Nathan pushed him out of the way.

"No." Brooke put her hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Let me talk to her, it's me she's really pissed at. We'll come find you when we're done."

* * *

I heard the door open, and decided to go outside, onto the roof. It was a walkout, so it wasn't dangerous. standing at the barrier I swiped at my cheek and allowed Brooke to wrap her arms around me and hold me.

"I was a bitch." I sobbed. "I d-didn't mean it."

"It's okay" Brooke whispered. "It's okay. Nathan's fine, I told him we'd come find him when we were done."

I slowly nodded, as I pulled away from Brooke. "I'm sorry I called you a slut." She told me, wiping at my eyes. "I'm just angry. I want you to trust me."

"Brooke..." I whispered looking down. "Brooke if and when I do get pregnant. I'm going to tell you, because you're my friend. You're my best friend. I wouldn't even leave you out of something that important."

"I know you're pregnant, Haley. I won't say anything more, and I'll wait for you to tell me, but for the record, you're going to make a great mom." I didn't know what to reply to that. Anything I said could have given it completely away.

"If or when the time comes, I'll tell you." I repeated. "Can we go find Nathan? I need to apologize to him."

"Yeah, you do. He's really hurt." Brooke said, and I felt my heart sink. I told him this pregnancy was all his fault...

We walked down the stairs, bursting through the crowds, our arms linked. Laughing and joking with each other, Brooke and I didn't notice the crowd coming towards us. We didn't know what was even happening, until we heard 'KEG STAND! KEG STAND!" Looking around, I saw Nathan standing with...with Rachel. She was all over him. He caught my eye, and I saw him mouth 'help', but I couldn't help but feel the sting at my- "KEG STAND!" All of a sudden, I was being carried, by a bunch of basketball players.

"Put her down!" I could hear Brooke screaming, but they carried on. As they began to turn me upside down, I fought and wriggled, but they all assumed I was laughing. They were too drunk to even notice, as they turned me around.

"What the hell?" Nathan's voice rang loud and clear. I couldn't even call out to him, as I watching him push, and in some cases force, the other guys out of the way. The smell of the keg was making me sick, and I really didn't fancy throwing up all over myself, or the keg.

"Put her down!" Nathan shouted loudly over the music. Whoever was near the radio shut it off just as Nathan shouted once more "Put her down before I break all of your necks."

"Are you okay?" He shouted, over the racket, as the guys began to disperse. I was landed firmly on my feet, a few of the guys apologizing as they sulked past. I nodded and ran into Nathan's arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry, I love you." I told him, as he kissed my forehead. "I shouldn't have said any of it. I mean, I don't think any of it. I was just pissed at Brooke, and then you stuck up for her, and then...these damn hormones." I said quietly. "They're driving me crazy!"

"You can't blame everything on hormones, Hales. If you feel something like that, you gotta tell me." Nathan stroked my hair softly, and I could see Brooke watching, from the corner of my eye.

"I don't, I don't feel that way at all, but do you think we could talk later?" I leaned back in his arms. "I promised Peyton and Brooke that we could hang out a little tonight, and I kinda broke my promise straight away."

"Go." Nathan smirked. "Come and find me when you're ready to leave." He kissed my forehead softly, before I skipped off to go with Brooke, and find Peyton.

"Someone's in looove..." Brooke sang, and I laughed loudly.

"You're right, someone is."

* * *

Two hours later, after I had tracked down Nathan we were on the way to his car. He opened my for for me and help me in before pulling out of the driveway. Neither of us talked on the way home. He kept his eyes on the road. When we got inside my house he went in the bathroom to shower, knowing he smelt like beer and I wouldn't be able to sleep next to him like that. I took the time to change in the same bathroom and clean all of the makeup off my face before he finished his shower. So while I waited for him to finish I laid in bed flipping through a baby name book

"Find any you like?" He asked.

"Not really, I wasn't too focused on it."

"So you and Brooke made up?" He asked me, as I put the book down. He took a seat next to me on the bed. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"I didn't confirm it, but she said she knows and won't say anything more of it until I tell her."I smiled a little. It was nice to know she would be there if I needed her. "But we didn't make up." I whispered, my hand finding his.

"We did." He said quietly. "You were kind of right anyway-"

"No." I insisted. "No, I mean, Brooke and I were fighting about me being pregnant, but it's not your fault, baby. It takes two to tango."

"I know." He smiled at me. "You're pregnant, Hales, and within the next few months, you're going to be extremely pissed when I do nothing wrong, and hell, I hate to think about when you're in labor, the things you'll say, but I love you. Whatever you say when you're emotional, will be taken on the chin, unless I think that you believe it. Then we have something to worry about."

"I'm gonna love you forever Nathan Scott"

"I'll love you for always, Haley James."

"That was so cheesy" I said laughing

"Well weren't you the one who told me, and I quote, "Well we are a very cheesy couple mister"" Nathan said smirking

I rolled my eyes and rolled over so I was laying on him. I leaned down and kissed him but when we pulled away he stared at me and sighed. "What?"

"You have that look"

"What look?" I questioned.

"The look you get when you're...hungry" He groaned. "What do you want?"

"You know me so well" I said chuckling "But you know what I really want..."

"Brownies" He sighed.

"Mhmmm" I smiled before lurching "Ow"

"What's up?"

I grimaced and clenched onto the bedspread. "Somethings not right...before they picked me up my stomach stang but now it hurts."

"What do you mean?" He asked starting to get up.

"Nathan it hurts!" I cried.

"What does?" He asked trying to get any form of answer out of me.

"Everything, something isn't right."

Looking around he grabbed he's keys before picking me up. "We're going to the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later I was in a bed at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital with Nathan by my side trying to be uplifting. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure everything's fine. You're both gonna be just fine."

"You don't know that." I let a lone year fall.

"No, but I do." A doctor entered. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No it's okay please come in." Haley said just wanting answers.

"So, you have a stomach pain right?"'

"Yes"

"And how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks"

"Well, has the pain gone away slightly?'

"Yeah"

"Now do you find yourself peeing a lot even if you don't pee much, or that it stings when you pee."

"Yes, and yes"

"Well them, they will have to take a look but I am pretty positive that you just have a urinary tract infection"

"Alright, that's...good, right?"

"yes, very good. We wont traet you unless it developes further. Just rest because it should go away on its own. But if you find yourself throwing up, having the chills, or getting extremely hot then come back immediately."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yep! So just take the next few days easy and you should be fine."

"Thank you so much doctor" Nathan smiled.

"Well, I still have to do a urine test, but that should just take a few minutes."

"See I told you everything was alright" Nathan said kissing my forehead

"I should listen to you more often.'

"You should" he smirked cockily

* * *

"Want some breakfast Nathan?" Deb asked as he moved into the kitchen.

"No thanks" He said grimacing at the thought when he opened the fridge a few days later.

"I'm surprised you're up this early."

"Yeah, Haley and I have plans and then I have to go to work."

"You have a job?"

"Uncle Keith said I could help him at the autoshop, it'll give me money to pay for the baby and work experience."

"If you wanted a job you could have helped at the dealership." Dan said walking into the room.

"I didn't think that was a very good idea."

"You could have had more hours, granted you would have less time with that girl, but that may be a good thing since she is no good."

"You don't get to talk about her that way." Nathan said moving closer to him. "Haley is a good person, and I love her. She is the mother of your grandchild so you better start being nice to her or you could kiss seeing the baby goodbye." Nathan moved around the kitchen island towards the closest door "I'll be back later...maybe"

"Nathan wait" His mother called out as he stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Your grandparents are coming into town, they are expecting you to be at dinner tonight."

"Fine" He said before walking out.

* * *

"I guess I should be there then" Haley said laying down on her bed next to Nathan after he explained his prior conversation with his parents.

"You don't have to."

"No, I should. You already faced you're parents alone you shouldn't have to face them alone too."

"But...they are going to be really harsh Hales, and angry."

"They can't hurt me Nathan, and they aren't going to change how I feel about you." Nathan noticed Haley's hands were instinctively on her stomach. He moved his to hold hers and rest where their baby lay. "These are some really busy plans we made" Haley joked.

"I just wanted out of there. They won't know that we spent the day watching tv and cuddling."

"Well you are always welcome here" Haley said rolling over and to be on his chest and kissing him.

* * *

Nathan slowly shut the back door behind him as he went to sneak up the stairs. He would get yelled at if he showed up at dinner in his dirty uniform. He could hear his grandmother's voice coming from the den and the sound of someone at the bar pouring alcohol. He quickly got dressed before running down the stairs and opened the backdoor to where Haley sat waiting for him. "Hey"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah lets just get it over with cause my mom is making cake and I'm looking forward to it when I get back home."

"Save me a piece"

"If I'm going to this thing Nathan you are coming home with me after so we can talk over the craziness that's bound to happen"

"You don't have to tell me twice" He said grabbing her hand and leading her through the house.

"Grandma, Grandpa" Nathan said smiling slightly as he saw them heading for the dining room with his parents behind them.

"Nathan!" His grandmother said hugging him, his grandfather waited and shook his hand.

"Good to see you son."

"I want you guys to meet my girlfriend, Haley" Nathan said placing his hand on Haley's back.

"It's so nice to meet you" Haley said.

"We finally get to meet her, how long have you two been together now?" Mae asked.

"About two years" Nathan said

"Would have been longer if someone got the nerve to ask me out sooner" She said elbowing him.

"I was terrified you'd turned me down and I needed a tutor still."

Haley chuckled. "You have oil on your neck" She said looking up at him.

"Oops" Nathan shrugged as Haley licked her finger and ran it over the area as the oil came off. "Thanks"

They moved to sit at the table. Haley smiled as Nathan pulled the chair out for her and pushed it in as she sat down.

"So Haley tell us a little about yourself"

"Well, I'm a straight A student, a tutor, I like to sing, one day I want to be a literature teacher, and I'm in love with your grandson."

"That's how you met right? You were his tutor."

"She still is, or else I wouldn't have passed Algebra...and Geometry...and World Lit." Nathan said.

"Actually we knew each other before hand because I'm Lucas's best friend, but we never really talked until I started tutoring him." She said as Royal stiffened at the mention of Lucas as did Dan.

"How is Lucas?" Mae asked quietly.

"He is fine." Haley said wondering why she cared.

"Is he..." She started to ask a question but Haley interrupted.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott but I don't think his well being is any of your business since you never worried about him or tried to get to know him before. He is doing just fine because he had Karen as a mother and Keith stepped up to be his father but that is all you get to know."

Mae nodded "I'm sorry"

"Like I said...he is my best friend, we've known each other since we were three and I will protect him until the day I die."

"How is basketball Nathan?" Royal asked.

"No basketball talk tonight please" Mae reasoned

"It's just a question Mae"

"I'm doing pretty good I had 38 points against Masonboro when we played them."

"And 11 rebounds, 6 assists, and 3 steals." Haley said as everyone stared at her not expecting her to know that.

"Well that's good son, but you need to do better when the scouts start coming."

"How is school Nate?" Mae asked not wanting to hear basketball talk anymore.

"Good, I've been doing a lot better since Haley started tutoring me."

"That's great Nathan, I'm so glad you met her."

"Which uhh...Haley and I need to tell you something." Nathan said squeezing her hand under the table.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Mae asked making sure she heard them right.

"Haley and I are having a baby." Nathan clarified.

The room stayed silent for a moment before Royal said "You should've gotten an abortion."

"Excuse me?" Haley said with tears in her eyes.

"You heard me, you should have gotten an abortion."

Nathan's heart started beating faster as he got angry. "Are you telling me that the heartbeat I heard the other day is just nothing? It may be nothing to you but that is my child. That is mine and Haley's baby which I already love so much. I know we are young but that doesn't matter to us, we are going to raise this baby and love it with all our hearts. Now if it means nothing to you then you don't ever have to see it."

Royal and Mae stayed quiet.

"Alright then, I think we're done here, let's go Hales" Nathan said throwing his napkin on the table and getting up. "You may not think we are making the right decision but we know we are. It's a messed up situation but it was meant to happen. We love our child so much and are going to be the best parents we can be but if you are not going to support our decision don't bother talking to me or visiting." Nathan took Haley's hand and began to lead her out of the room but turned back "Did you say the same thing to my dad when he told you he was having me? Well let me tell you something at least I didn't knock up two girls and abandon one of them. I will not bully my child like he did, or make them be someone they don't want to be. I will love my child and let it be whoever it wants to be." Nathan shook his head at his grandparents then left the room.

"I can't believe him." Royal scoffed throwing his napkin on the table.

"Royal, you will apologize when he comes home tonight, what you said was inappropriate." Mae said reprimanding him.

"He's the one who knocked some chick up, he was the one out of line"

"Out of line for what, being responsible? He stepped up and became a man by sticking by her. He loves her."

"He won't be home tonight anyway" Deb said. "He will stay at Haley's like he always does, but could you blame him?"

"What do you mean."

"Most nights he just stays over Haley's house. You can't blame him, her parent's are the nicest people and treat him more like a son then we do." Deb said regretfully.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to go through that baby" Nathan said placing two pieces of cake on the coffee table and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"How could he just say something like that too our faces about our child. I love this baby so much and I just...I could never simply get rid of it. I mean this is our baby. A part of you and a part of me." Haley said with glossy eyes.

"C'mere" Nathan said pulling her close to him in a hug "Don't listen to a word he says okay, this is between you and me. It's our decision and our baby. We are going to be the one raising it and we know we are making the right choice. Don't let him get to you."

"It just...he is this baby's family and how is this baby supposed to grow up feeling loved when they don't even want it around."

"Because we will love it. We already do. They don't matter okay. They never will. I will protect our child from them till the day I die."

"How are you so sure we can do this, nearly no one supports our decision."

"What matters is that we knew when we decided to keep our child that we could do it. You have the biggest heart in the world Haley James, and I know, you alone, will love this baby enough for all of my family - but you don't have to, because I'll be there too. I already love our baby, and I love you so much more for having it."

Haley leaned up and kissed him. "And I love you so much for being by my side no matter what challenges we are faced with." As she finished her sentence she let out a yawn.

"And that means it's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not that tired if you want to stay up and talk. I would rather be with you than sleep."

"I'm tired too, we can talk in the morning, you should get some rest."

"Will you hold me?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Of course I will. Why don't you go and change and I will be up in one minute after I put the cake away." Haley nodded as they both parted ways. Nathan walked into her room not over a minute later and stripped down to his boxers. She was already in bed with her eyes closed as he moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around to find her stomach. He pulled her close to him as she relaxed into him.

"Goodnight Nathan" She whispered lightly.

He laid a light kiss on her head "Night angel, I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the pair was awoken by a knocking on the front door.

"Nathan" Haley muttered rolling over.

"They'll go away." He groaned

"No we have to get it, my parents went to visit Matt" They both sighed and made their way down the stairs.

"Grandma" Nathan said opening the door.

"Mrs. Scott"

"Call me Mae, Haley, you're giving birth to my great grandbaby" She said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"May I come in?"

"Sure" Haley said opening the door more allowing the woman to move into the house.

"I wanted to apologize for your grandfather he was inappropriate and out of line last night. I support your decision and am proud that you have both taken this situation on responsibly."

"Thank you grandma" Nathan said.

"Mrs...I mean Mae, this means so much to me, and us. Thank you"

"You two are doing the right thing and although it is a messy situation to be in, I value the fact that you are setting aside all of your future plans to be responsible and raise my great grandchild."

Haley smiled and pulled the woman in for a hug. "I was just so...worried last night because only a handful of the people we have told see why we are keeping this baby."

"It's because you two are in love and love it so much already." Mae filled in for Haley.

"How did you know?"

"I have two sons, whom I would die for any day. I understand where you're coming from."

"If only grandpa could understand where we are coming from."

"Still as stubborn and pig-headed as he was the day I married him. He'll come around eventually and when he does he will realize you made the right choice. And Nathan, you found an amazing woman." Mae said smiling at Haley as she blushed.

"I did and she is far too good for me, I can't wait for you to get to know Haley better, you two will get along great."

"I know we will. And as for your grandfather, maybe I'll make him sleep on the lumpy couch for the nine months your pregnant as punishment for his actions last night."

"You still have that old thing?"

"It comes in handy for punishment" She said with a laugh.

"Eight months" Haley corrected as they both looked at her. "You said nine months, but we are eight months away from the due date."

"Oh, well let's sit down and you can tell me all about the pregnancy and yourself as well. Lovely home you have."

"Thank you, do you want something to drink?"

"Could I bother you for a glass of tea?"

"Not a problem."

"I will get it" Nathan said.

"Well while you're at it could you get me one." Haley asked smiling up at him.

"Sure"

"And a spoon of sugar" Both Haley and Mae said at the same time before laughing.

"Alright, I will be right back."

"C'mon in here Mae, I can show you some pictures" Haley said starting to lead Mae into the family room before Nathan stopped her.

"See I told you everything would be fine." He whispered before laying a kiss on her cheek. A simple act that his grandmother did not miss which caused her to smile.

* * *

"Hales, it ten o'clock" Nathan called out walking from the den. He had been watching ESPN highlights in there as Haley told Mae all about how she grew up.

"Already? I'm sorry Mae, I have to get to the cafe to work."

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you? I know Keith is always there and I wanted to talk to Karen about something."

"No that's fine, and about what I said last night..."

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Mae said as they both walked out the door, Nathan following behind. "So you are one of seven right?"

"Yeah, Vivian is the oldest she's married, has a daughter and is expecting a son in a few months. Matt is engaged and his fiance has two daughters, then theirs Joey, Quinn, Tyler, and Taylor. None of them know yet."

"What are your plans?" She asked as Nathan caught up and moved to hold Haley's hand.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about it much yet, we're still trying to think everything through. But we're not getting married. At least not right away that is, we aren't just going to get married because of the baby."

"It wouldn't be right, you need to get married because you want to spend the rest of your life together not because you're having a baby."

"Exactly." Haley said, she looked at Nathan "See she gets it"

"Now...if you two ever need any money don't be ashamed to ask. We have plenty of it and would love to help the two of you out. I will have to try to visit more. Spending so much time with the two of you is great. Maybe after the baby is born I can come up every few months and watch it for you. You two can go out."

"You don't have to do that"

"One piece of advice I will give you is to spend time with each other. WIth or without the baby. You need to keep working on your relationship and keep it strong. Even if you're cleaning the house together it helps."

They both nodded in understanding. "Well, you said you don't know what you are going to do now but what did you want to do before? Where were you going to college before?"

"We were going to go to Duke" Haley voiced.

"No, we were still considering both options." Nathan disagreed.

"Both?" Mae questioned.

"Haley has always wanted to go to Stanford, and if she wants to I will too."

Mae didn't ask any more questions about it, she could tell it was a sore subject. "Just remember, your whole life doesn't have to change, only some of it."

They walked up the steps and into the cafe. "Hey guys" Karen said looking at them questionably after hearing all about the previous nights dinner from Keith.

"Hi Karen" Haley said throwing her a smile and going for her apron.

"Hey Luke" Nathan said as they pounded fists "Want to head down to the rivercourt?"

"Sure, Ma you don't need me here right?"

"No go ahead, it's slow"

"Nathan, your grandmother" Haley said looking between the two, knowing she couldn't walk home from there.

"It's okay Haley, I actually wanted to talk to Keith and Karen if that's okay?"

"Sure, Haley you have the cafe for a little bit right"? Karen asked confused.

"Oh, yeah go ahead" Haley said looking around, there was only two people in the cafe.

"They ordered coffee so far" Karen informed her and she nodded

She was right...it really was slow. Haley busied herself with cleaning and such things for the time being - not that Karen had left her much to do anyway. Ever since Haley told her about the pregnancy she wouldn't let Haley carry more than one plate at a time.

Keith, Karen, and Mae moved to an empty table around back.

"Karen I'm assuming Keith told you all about last night and well...last night I saw a different side of Royal...one I was not proud of. I have yet to talk to him this morning but I was thinking all night and...I'm sorry for how I have treated you Keith. You too Karen, and Lucas...we had a good relationship before you and Dan broke up and I'm sorry that ended. Keith...I'm sorry we favored Danny all these years when you have grown into such an amazing man, and I'm mostly sorry for how we treated Lucas...we disowned him."

"Lucas didn't know who you were when you came in today, Mae." Karen stated bluntly. "You more than disowned him. You didn't accept him in the first place, and he didn't deserve that."

"I know...I know and I am sorry for my actions. Which is why I came today I know it is far too late. Eighteen years too late but...I want to make amends and I want to do it on your terms."

"Our terms are Lucas' terms." Keith interrupted. "He's eighteen years old, he can make his own decisions."

"He's my baby, Mae. Don't hurt him; don't abandon him again. He's had enough of that from Dan."

"I know that Karen...I am so sorry...I just I want to get to know him. And Karen, Keith...I want to fix things between us as well. Keith I know we favored Danny and he didn't deserve that I just don't know how to come back from that and help you realize how much I really do love you"

"I know you love me ma...I love you too. It's just nice to hear you say it for a change." Keith smiled proudly, before kissing his mom on the cheek.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that. Things are going to change. I am going to visit more, I am going to pay attention more...and I'm going to set your brother straight."

"That'll take some work." Keith sneered. "Dan's set in his ways-"

"Well...he wasn't so bad before. I mean...I loved him at one point, he must've been decent somehow." Karen interrupted. "Maybe the man he used to be can be found again."

"I'll drag it out of him" Mae smirked "And Karen...I used to think of you as a daughter, and then I foolishly took Dan's side. I'm sorry for just...deserting you and Lucas."

"I appreciate your apology - if I hadn't been alone, I don't think I'd be where I am today, nor Lucas the boy he is."

"I've heard stories about him and...you did a good job raising him Karen, he's a good man. And this cafe. I can't believe the way it blossomed. You did great."

"Well, a wise man once told me, anyone who thinks this is more than you can handle, is less than the kind of person you deserve in your life, and he was right. Many people thought as soon as I got pregnant I would be living off welfare and make nothing of myself."

Karen reached over with a smile and grabbed Keith's hand. Before he could say anything Kaen noticed Haley "Everyone thought that?" She asked

"Haley..." Karen turned to look at the young girl. "I..."

"Everyone thought that just because you were pregnant young?" Karen saw the fear flash through the young girls eyes.

"Times were different then. People weren't so accepting."

"I...The lunch rush."

She stuttered. Keith and Karen both got up "Sorry mom" Keith said.

"No worries, I can wait...actually get me a menu I will order something"

"Hales wait" Karen said pulling her back. "You're different. You have Nathan by your side. He is a dependable, kind hearted, man and you are going to be the best mom I know. Everyone around you supports you. Whereas it was just Keith and I...hell people will be sceptical...but society changes and you can do this. I know it"

"I just...what if I can't, Karen? What if I'm not cut out for this? I'm the academic, not the teen mom."

"You are Haley James, you have talked about wanting a family for years. You have babysat for your siblings nearly every weekend. I have faith in you, now you should too. And when you need some help...you have me, and Keith, and Lucas, and your parents, and most importantly...Nathan...Have some faith Hales. You two can do this, and you will be great. Look at me, I got by just fine and you will too."

"You really think?"

"I really do. No come on, get your skinny butt behind that counter!"

"You think I have a skinny butt?"

"Okay...now you're just fishing for compliments...move your ass."

Karen said tapping her on it. "How about you just take all the orders."

"Karen, come on! When you opened this place, you had a pen and paper in one hand, and baby Lucas in your other arm."

"Exactly- I was taking orders."

"Karen I can lift..." Haley started to interrupt

"Are you arguing with me Haley James" Karen said in a threatening tone as Hlaey shook her head no and walked off quickly as Karen laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat patiently at the table waiting for Tyler to get home. Tyler was the brother I was closest in age too, I didn't know if I would tell them all seperately, I didn't know if I could but I knew with Tyler I had to, without Nathan. Tyler was always by my side protecting me as I grew up and if Nathan was here, he would kill him.

"Hales?" Tyler called walking in

"Kitchen" He walked in and hugged me. "Want to sit down?"

"Why?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"It's serious Ty, really serious" He narrowed his eyes "I'm...pregnant."

"What?" He nearly shouted.

"Nathan and I...we were using protection but..."

"I am going to kill him!"

"No you're not, because I love him and you know that."

"He knocked you up"

"Doesn't change my feelings for him."

He sighed running his hands through his hair "Alright, how much is this going to cost? I have some money saved up for a new dirt bike but I could..."

"Money for what!?" I said with anger growing inside of me, of course I knew for what but I expected him out of all my siblings to support me no matter what.

"To get this taken care of Haley"

"No! I will not 'take care' of this baby Tyler!"

"You can't be serious about raising a baby at seventeen you're not ready, hell I'm not ready!"

"I will not get an abortion!"

"Don't call it that"

"If you're gonna talk about it call it what it is! Its an abortion! I will not kill my child!"

"Haley you are SEVENTEEN"

"I know this, don't you think I know this, don't you think I'm scared! But I love this baby already, it is a part of me and a part of the man I love! How could I just get rid of it like yesterdays news? I will not get an abortion."

"You too in over your head, you're in some reality."

"I know this will be hard, the hardest thing I will ever do. But I...no we are having this baby. Nathan and I are doing this together. We are going to graduate, and go to college and make a life for ourselves"

"This is a joke. You have always been the smartest out of all of us but...you're so dumb. Can't you see it, he isn't going to stick around, no one will."

"Get out Tyler!" I shouted going to the front door and slamming it open. "If that is how you feel then get out because I don't need you here nor do I want you here. You're wrong and I am going to make this work with Nathan. You don't know anything about us or our love for each other and this baby. Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted as he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house.

* * *

"We should go out tonight." Nathan said that evening. He was laying on Haley's bed as she sat across from him on the other side knitting. She was trying to make a blanket for the baby but she had to keep ripping stitches out.

"Not tonight."

"We haven't done anything lately besides sit in your room or mine. I mean I could just sit with you all day anywhere and be happy but aren't you tired of it."

"I just...I don't want to go out and hang out with people because I might slip up or offer me a drink and I can't refuse another drink without Brooke knowing. I haven't convinced her yet that I'm not pregnant so I don't want to see her until I can really tell her. And I mean I want to go out with you. We should still go on dates and be the couple we used to be throughout this but tonight, I don't feel well."

"Is it the Tyler thing?"

"No. It's the morning sickness thing. Although Doctor Grahame said once I get out of the first trimester it should go away."

"Can we talk about the Tyler thing?" Nathan asked sitting up and taking the yarn away from her.

"I could care less what he thinks Nathan." Nathan looked at her "No, I'm not lying like you think I am. If he can't accept it or deal with it than that is his problem. I'm not going to worry about it. I already have so much going on and don't want to add his problems into that. He will come around eventually and see that we have accepted it and are fine with it."

"I think he's scared, and scared for us."

"You should have seen him Nate...he was pissed at me. And all because I wouldn't get an abortion. I would like to see what he says when he is holding our baby in his arms and I remind him of this. Or when he has a baby and I remind him of this. It's easy to judge from the outside looking in. But he doesn't know how we feel."

"We will love this baby unconditionally no matter what struggles we face." Nathan said running a hand over her cheek.

"He thought you would leave me." She whispered quietly. When she told him earlier she had kept that part out.

"What?" He asked, now mad himself. "I could never."

"I know. And that's what I said." She replied looking up at him as he relaxed seeing the look in her eye.

"I love you you know that?"

Haley leaned in and kissed him. "I do. I will never forget...you are the most amazing man I know Nathan Scott and I will love you forever."

"Always and forever."

"I wish you could be there with me tomorrow"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, mainly because they will all react differently. Like...Vivian will get why we're keeping the baby, she's a mom, she knows what its like to be pregnant and how you feel. She will be disappointed in me for having sex in the first place but she's not going to say I should abort the baby."

"Vivian is the oldest right?"

"Yep she is twenty-eight, Matt is twenty-seven, Joey is twenty-five, Tyler is twenty-four, Taylor is twenty, and Quinn is nineteen." Haley listed off thinking in her head.

"So your oldest sister is married right?"

"Yeah, her and Logan met in high school, got married in college and Addison was their honeymoon baby. She's six months pregnant. Vivian was always like a mother figure for all of us...she took charge and had everyone in line. I remember she used to dress me up and act like I was her baby doll."

"And Matt is engaged?"

"His fiance Clare has two daughters from her previous relationship, Cassidy is eight and Elle is four. Matt was always very protective, all my brothers were, but he was especially protective of me. I remember him taking me to the movies and the park all the time. Then we have Joey, he has a girlfriend named Kate, and I can remember watching sports with him. He always tried to get me into it but I never really followed. Matt might be mad, but Joey he...he doesn't like you in the first place let alone think that you should be the father of my child."

"Tyler doesn't have a girlfriend does he?"

"I don't think he ever has, he is a...ladies man. Much like you were before we got together. He can be a real sweet guy if he wants to but he just...he puts up this guard and tries to make himself someone he's not"

"And Quinn is dating Clay, the sports agent."

"Mhmm, Quinn and I were best friends, Tay too. We did everything together and were always attached at the hip. We got into so much trouble together. And I don't' know how either of them will react. They both might be mad, or they might understand. They both had sex in high school. So did we, we were safe but it just...happened."

"No matter what they say. I love you. I love this baby. And we are going to be okay."

"I won't let it get to me. No matter what they say because it won't change anything. We can't change the past, and we're not getting rid of the baby. Anyone who thinks this is more than you can handle, is less than the kind of person you deserve in your life. And it will be hard, especially since their family, but if they don't support us, I don't need their negative energy."

"Quoting Keith now?" Nathan asked kinking an eyebrow.

"I sure as hell am, he is a very wise man."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

I sighed, as I paced my room one more time. "No, but I have to do this. I told you, if it all goes well, I'll call you. If not, I'll open my window." I tried to laugh, but it really wasn't funny. I knew how my brothers would take this.

"Alright...just make sure you let me know. Luke said I can crash at his if I don't want to go home."

"Okay, I love you." I sighed, as her bedroom door, which I had left slightly ajar anyway, opened a little further. "I gotta go."

"Okay, I love you too. Just keep calm, and don't let them get to you."

"I can't help it, Nate, they're my family." I said quietly, feeling the intruders eyes on me. "Bye." I hung up and turned to look at my elder sister, Quinn.

For the past few months, Mom had been begging all of my siblings to come to dinner, and this weekend, she decided my pregnancy should become public. She knew how badly I didn't want to tell them, but she told them all I had some news, and I wanted to see them all and tell them. Now they were all going crazy for sure.

"Don't tell me that boy is whining about you seeing us!" Quinn gasped, always thinking the worst. I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"No it was...just something else." I insisted, looking down. "It's good to see you Quinnie."

"Why are we all here, Hales?" She asked me, closing the door over. "You, Taylor and I were always closer than the rest...but I haven't had so much as a text message or email the past few weeks." She looked at me sadly.

"It goes both ways, Quinn." I defended. "I just...Mom..." I sighed and looked down. "I'll be right back." I quickly made my way to the bathroom; I was getting clammy and nervous already, and this was just Quinn.

* * *

Quinn bit her lip and looked around her sisters' room. It was...different. Something was different...she usually had books all over...in fact, everything was put neatly in its place. It wasn't like Haley to do that; if everyone was home, it didn't affect her, she would usually just leave her room alone...but it didn't look like she had been reading for a while. All of the books she had were on the bookshelf. Haley only put the books she had read away.

Taking a walk around the bed, she frowned. Kneeling down, she raised an eyebrow, and picked up a Febreez can. It looked like it had rolled out from under the bed, so, guessing Haley wanted to keep it quiet, she kicked it back under. Co-incidentally, a few things fell back out, just as Haley entered the room.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I gasped, angry. What in hell possessed her to look under my bed? "Those are mine!"

"I didn't mean it!" Quinn defended herself. "I was just looking around, saw a spray can on the floor, kicked it under the bed, and bam! All this stuff fell out!" She exclaimed, and I looked around my bed. "And speaking of!" She picked up my shoebox.

Before they came around, I had thrown all of my baby things in a shoebox. Sonogram pictures, appointment cards, prenatal vitamins...apparently she found them.

"Quinn..." I sighed...not knowing what to say.

"What?" She asked me. "This is what tonight was all about?" She looked at me, and I slowly nodded. "Hales...you should have told me. I could have been there."

"Been there for what? I mean, Nathan and I-"

"Why isn't he with you?" She asked me. "He should be here tonight." I looked to the picture of us, on my wall, and smiled.

"I didn't want the guys to scare him away or beat him up." I insisted. "I mean, I need him, Quinn, I can't do this alone." I confessed. "And the last thing I want, is for my brothers to pound the guy I'm in love with." She smiled at me sweetly, as we stayed silent for a few seconds. "Do you wanna see the pictures?"

"Sweet." She grinned, as we both jumped onto my bed. "I think dinner is ready soon though." Just as she said that, Mom called upstairs to us. With a light laugh, I hugged my sister, and we held on tightly, as we made our way downstairs.

I noticed, when I got there, that Tyler didn't show. I was disappointed, did I drive him away from our family? My thoughts were gone, when I felt my eldest sister's eyes on my. Vivian had kids of her own, and I knew she would help me through this. I wasn't scared much about telling my sisters, more my brothers. Even my parents didn't make me this nervous.

"Hey." I smiled, as I sat across from Quinn. "This looks delicious, Mom."

"Thanks Haley Bob, now, your sister called and said-"

"Not to worry, the goddess of the family has arrived." I rolled my eyes, as Taylor strolled in. "Now, can we make this quick, I have a date." She grinned. "And he's waiting outside."

"Ridiculous." I heard Quinn mutter, before I watched her stand up and leave the room.

"Oops." I laughed. It was great having my family all in one room, I actually missed these things. Taylor being, well, Taylor, and Quinn making her dates leave...

"Did you put on some weight Whaley?" Taylor asked taking her seat at the table.

"No" I said looking at her questionably. Suddenly I felt very subconscious if I had already looked like I was putting on weight and it was so early, what would I look like when I was in my third trimester?

"Cute baby!" Vivian said loudly to change the subject, seeing a sonogram picture on the table causing everyone to turn to her. "Is that Hales' picture? You guys were totally showing Nathan!" She exclaimed, causing the table to laugh.

"No, actually, it's not me." I spoke up, with a tight smile. "Nathan's coming by later, is that cool with you guys?" I thought I would distract them.

"Fine with me." Viv shrugged. "As long as he isn't in your bedroom."

"He'll be nowhere near!" Joey insisted, as Quinn came back in the room. "That guy's nothing but trouble." He insisted, causing the whole table to go silent. Quinn looked to me, before looking around the table, and taking her seat.

"You don't even know him" I said.

"I don't need to I've heard enough." Joey said. He had only met Nathan once but heard many rumors about him, especially ones about his days before he met me.

"He's a different person now, just give him a chance."

"I will not..." Joey started

"Enough Joseph" My father said. "I don't want to hear it, Nathan is a fine, respectable young man who has made mistakes in his past but owns up to them, he loves your sister and treats her like royalty so I will not hear another word from you about him."

"Thanks daddy." I said looking over to him, he smiled back. Nathan was his fourth son, and many days I thought he was his favorite.

"Can we get this thing started already?" Taylor whined.

"Want a glass Haley?" Vivian asked handing her the wine bottle.

"No I'm okay."

"You can have some Haley Bob, I mean, we are going to be home all night, and you're responsible." Matt said.

"I'm really okay."

"She's trying to pull the princess act and act perfect around mom and dad so she can suck up to them."

"Why are you shoving wine down her throat you know Haley likes to follow the rules" Quinn said trying to get me out of this.

"Probably sucking up so she can get them to let her boyfriend sleep over." The table deadpanned at the thought.

"Got anything for an awkward silence?" Vivian asked, trying to be funny, but I took my chance. All eyes were on me, as I spoke.

"That ultra sound photo isn't me as a baby...it's my baby. I'm pregnant." Joey and Matt's eyes were boring into me. Taylor was shaking her head, and Vivian...she was just watching.

"This is ridiculous. I mean, you're always looking for some sort of attention! You didn't have to get pregnant to do that!" Taylor bit out, before Quinn told her to shut up. "Why, why should I? Look how much I get around, and I know I'm a slut, but at least I'm safe! I've never even had a scare!" She stood up, and walked around the table. "Seriously, you think Nathan's gonna be your husband now? Stick by you forever? 'Cause guys aren't like that!"

"Yeah, we're not like that!" Joey insisted. "Not Nathan anyway."

"Shut up man." Matt looked to Joey. "And you, shut up and sit down." He looked to Taylor. "Haley's pregnant, end of story. You might not like it, but we're family, and we stick together and help each other out."

"Thank you." I whispered, as a tear fell from my eye. "I was so scared to tell you guys...but...I I...I...I have to call him." I said, before standing up and walking out.

"Okay now that is rude." I heard Taylor say from the next room.

"Just like you letting your date wait outside." I heard Quinn say, and laughed, before making this phone call. He needed to be here. Even if Joey wanted to kill him...Matt didn't. I wanted him here, and he was coming.

* * *

I slowly moved to sit back down, but then I looked down at my plate seeing the spaghetti and meatballs. I felt my throat get warm and my lunch rising in my throat. "Oh God" I said darting to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet.

"Shh, it's okay baby sis" Quinn said from behind me rubbing my back.

"Here's a hair tie" Vivian said, I felt one of them lift my hair into a bun at the back of my hair.

"Thanks"

"Shh don't speak, not right now." Vivian said taking a seat on the ground next to me. I slowly moved to sit down and put a hand to my head as I wiped my mouth with a tissue. Quinn took a seat on the other side of me.

"I can't walk yet, it makes it worse."

"How often does it happen?" Vivian asked.

"At least once a day, what about for you?"

"I only had morning sickness every now and then, for me it was being dizzy."

"Pregnancy sure sounds fun" Quinn said.

"Well that part is bad, but the rest of it is good. Just til you experience it Quinney" Vivian said.

"The connection you have, and knowing that soon you will have a child. It's amazing. And it also made me fall more in love with Nathan...it's special."

"So since I know the boys would be grossed out by this, we should talk about it here. So when...?"

"We started sleeping together around Christmas. And we were safe. I made sure we were...but it didn't work. I'm eleven weeks along."

"How did Nathan take it?"

"At first he was just as scared of me...and he left. But he came back and apologized saying he just...it's a lot to take in ya know. But things are better now. And he's okay with it now. We're both excited. I mean...it's something unexpected and life changing but we're making the best of it."

"Now Hales...are you sure you thought this through? It's not to late..." Vivian started to say before I cut her off.

"Why does everybody keep saying that, I'm not having an abortion."

Quinn cleared her throat before she started to speak. "We just want to make sure you thought this through."

"Viv, I know you've only met Nathan once but he's it for me. I know it. And Quinnie, you know him, you've seen us together countless times and know how he treats me. I couldn't ask for anyone better to start a family with."

"Okay" Vivian said with a nod before Taylor walked in.

"Your sperm donor is here."

"For the record Taylor, Nathan is staying around. He is emancipating himself from his parents and moving in. Looks like I picked a better guy than you." I said standing up and leaving the room. "Hey" I said pulling my hair out of the messy bun.

"Hi" He said leaning closer to me.

"No, don't kiss me, I was just sick."

"Again, maybe we should talk to the doctor." He worried running his hand along my waist.

"No, it's normal. You shouldn't worry so much, you'll wrinkle." I said putting a hand to his face.

"I just...I want the two of you to be okay and healthy." I could hear Vivian and Quinn 'aww' from the doorway.

"Shut up you two." I grabbed Nathan's hand. "Stop spying on me and my boyfriend."

"But your too cute"

"Haley, I put away all the food for dinner and got the cake out." My mother called out stepping into the hallway.

"Oh, let's go" I said pulling Nathan to the dining room to find the cake.

"There's the Haley I know." He chuckled.

"Shut up okay, so I like cake. Tomato sauce makes me want to barf. So our baby likes sweets and not Italian, what's the big deal?"

"It's not" He said chuckling while wrapping an arm around me as we sat down.

"Nate you remember Joey and Matt right?" I said as they came into the room.

"Yeah it's great to see you guys again."

"Considering the conditions." Matt said.

"Yeah, uhhh...about that." He said running his other hand along his jeans.

"It's...fine" Matt said. "I'm not angry...I mean, I'm angry my sister is seventeen and pregnant. But I'm not angry at you specifically. It takes two, and you're standing by her so I have to be respectful of that"

* * *

"Why don't Nathan and I go sit in the living room so you all can eat dinner, I'm sure cake didn't fill you up." I said as they all nodded and Nathan and I moved to the living room.

"So since Joey and Matt are staying here for the weekend I don't think you should sleep over. If Joey saw you here he would be pissed and Matt is being cool with it now but I mean..."

"I get it, I will just stay at Luke's these next two nights."

"I'll miss you though."

"I know, but eventually we will get our own place or something and we can spend every night together."

"I am waiting for the day."

"Do you want to come over Saturday afternoon? My parents have a business dinner to go to."

"Alright that sounds nice. If Joey is hostile all weekend it'll be nice to get away and I think I'm going out with Quinn and Vivian tomorrow morning."

"Then you can explain more what happened tonight without everyone else around."

"We also should talk about our plans, I mean people are going to start asking...like I know we are going to college but we don't know where, we don't know anything else really."

"My game plan for the next year is emancipate myself, move in here, by the way we need to talk about that with your parents, obviously have the baby, get a scholarship to college, graduate, and work enough to get our own place."

"That sounds good...well good enough for tonight, we talked a lot tonight."

"Just sit back and relax, don't worry it will all be fine."

"I know, cause I have you. As long as I have you I have everything I need." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

I groaned and crept out of my bedroom slowly, moving around Quinn who was sleeping on an air mattress. Absent-mindedly rubbing my stomach as I moved down the stairs headed for the kitchen. I reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Late night snack."

"The baby wanted it" I excused as I noticed Joey grimace. He had been quiet all night, so I took the opportunity to say what was on my mind. "Joey, you're wrong about Nathan. He's a good guy, and if you give him a chance he will prove it to you. He has been there for me through everything and isn't going anywhere. Contrary to popular belief, he hasn't. had an easy life. I love him Joey and he loves me he has been by side and stood by me for as long as I can remember. You may not think so but he is good to me he is the beat man I know. So could you please just give him a chance?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking. I just...I'm in a little over my head here and could you use all the support I can get."

"I may not always agree with your decisions and choices, but I support you no matter what because you're my sister and I love you. I will stand by you no matter what, and I will always protect you."

"I needed to hear that so bad." I said as he hugged me and I started to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

"What about this shirt Hales?" Quinn said pulling a pink sleeveless top from the rack.

"Too frilly for me."

"The only excuse to wear frilly things is when your pregnant." Vivian said taking the top from Quinn.

"Well, I think I'd rather just go up a couple of sizes than wear this..." I ran my hand along some more frills. "Crap." I raised an eyebrow. "You seriously like wearing this stuff? I mean...don't they have anything...plain...simple? You know, T-Shirt and Expandable Jeans?" I asked with a frown, looking through the brightly colored store.

"But that's you" Quinn said.

"You always were just a t-shirt and jeans type of girl Hales" Vivian said taking no offence to my statement "I liked frilly girly things for as long as I can remember. I also think it's because mom wanted everything pink for her first baby girl. I was the oldest. When you were a kid you were playing in the mud with the boys rather than barbies"

"I guess" I shrugged.

"But you know, you might be able to wear some of your old clothes, I mean it's your first so you might not get that big. But I would pick up some things like loose dresses, they go right over your bump like it's nothing"

We looked through the rails a little more, and as I saw more, I liked more. There were actually some cool shirts, that said things on them. Like "Roast on slow cook" and "Baby on Board." I picked up a few things, but not many. I would have imagined Quinn was even more bored than me, but she wasn't. She seemed to love the idea of shopping for maternity clothes.

"Hey, Quinn. You're enjoying yourself too much." I laughed, as the thought came to me. "Got anything to share?" I winked, as she playfully rubbed her tummy.

"Oooh 3 pregnant James'." Vivianne winked, as we all laughed.

"Maybe I just like spending this time with my sisters." Quinn smiled. "And." She snapped a photograph. "Documenting all the moments for future reference." She winked at the pair of us, who just laughed.

"So...I was thinking." I bit my lip and looked to the pair. "I want to do before and after shots, of the baby. You know, 'this is me, 9 months pregnant. This is you, 2 days old.' sort of thing, but I want professional pictures. I mean, I haven't discussed it-"

"Haley bop, of course I'll do it." Quinn smiled at me, as she shot another picture.

"I was actually hoping you'd ask one of your famous friends." I joked, as she playfully hit my arm.

* * *

"Hey what are you up to tonight?" Nathan asked into the phone as he laid in his bed.

"Loving you isnt really something I should do, shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be strong. But baby your the right kinda wrong." She said in the same position in her room.

"Ughh, again?" He sighed.

"It's my favorite movie okay, don't judge me.

"It's a good movie for the first two times."

"Nope it only gets better."

"I don't even get the title"

"Did you ever wake up sober after a one night stand, and the person you're next to is layin' on your arm, and they're so ugly, you'd rather chew off your arm then risk waking 'em?"

"Nearly every morning"

"Really? Shut it" She said "That's coyote ugly."

"Why would she name her bar that?"

"Because cheers was taken" Haley said matter of factly.

"That's a quote isn't it?"

"Maybe...wanna come over and watch to see with me?" She bargained.

"I wish I could, I wish I could."

"But my brothers would kill you."

"Yeah, but I will see you tomorrow...where is everyone that you have the free time to chat?"

"Vivian went to sleep, Taylor's guy called, and Quinn is in the bathroom. After shopping today we all kinda just hung out around the house playing games, and now Quinn and I are watching Cotoye Ugly, so overall its a good day."

"Good"

"Put the phone away Haley Bob." Quinn said walking back in.

"I was just saying goodnight" I groaned. "I didn't see him at all today."

"When was the last time you spent the day apart?"

"I don't remember it's been that long." I readjusted the phone under my ear. "Anyway, I will see you tomorrow, love you"

"I love you too, sweet dreams angel."

"Goodnight" I said hanging up.

"At least you didn't do that disgusting 'no you hang up first' thing couples do...you really love him."

"I really do, he's the one Quinnie."

"Well I am glad you found him so early." She smiled "Now put the movie back on, this is the good part.

* * *

"Remember what I told you, square your shoulders to the net, and lower your hips." He said stepping behind me to help me.

"I always forget that part." I sighed,

"You forget or you do this on purpose to get me to help you."

"Ha, you caught me" I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Have I told you lately how sexy you are." He said kissing me.

"Not really." I said before quickly pulling away at the sound of a car.

Dan stepped out of the drivers seat and slammed his door.

"Dad, what are you guys doing home?"

"The executive member I was supposed to meet and his wife was there, and then his mistress showed up, it was all downhill from there." Dan filled in as Deb stepped around the car. "I'm glad to know that you use my house to be with this slut when I'm gone."

"How many times do I have to tell her not to talk to or about her like that. You don't have that right and you never will since she is better than you. Let's go Haley"

"I can't" I said trying to move but suddenly feeling dizzy

"What?" Nathan asked turning to look at me.

"I...I can't" I shook my head "Oh no" I turned and put my head in the bushes as I threw up. Nathan moved quickly to my side and held my hair back.

"Oh Haley" Deb said "I will go get you some aspirin"

I shook my head quickly. "No I can't its not good for the baby. I will be fine in a few minutes."

"Maybe we should call the doctor, I mean how many times have you thrown up today?"

"It's normal, I'm fine."

"You're going to get dehydrated since you can't keep anything down." Nathan worried as I put my hand to my head. "Are you light headed again?" I nodded "Here sit down." He helped me moved to the steps as I sat down.

"My head hurts" I whispered putting my hand to my head.

"That's it we're going to the doctors, mom do you have a plastic bag incase she gets sick in the car."

Deb nodded and ran into the house. She came back out not a minute later and handed Nathan the bag along with a wet rag. "It might help if she puts this on her head."

"Thanks mom"

* * *

"Mr. Scott, you aren't scheduled for today?" The woman at the front desk said when they walked in.

"Haley is sick, it's bad."

"Alright, Dr. Grahame was in her office doing paperwork all day, let me get her."

"How are you doing baby?" Nathan asked looking down at me.

"A little bit better but I'm still really lightheaded and nauseous."

"Here you two can follow me as we wait for doctor Grahame," The other woman said, she lead us to an examination room. "I'm sure she will be in soon so just get settled."

"Thank you" Nathan said

* * *

"The good news is you're not dehydrated" Doctor Grahame said after doing an examination. "But you haven't eaten lately right? When you were eating were you moving around?"

"Yeah I was trying to clean as I ate."

"If this ever happens again I would simply lay down, rest, then eat, the movement is what is upsetting you. While you're here we can prescribe something for you that should help with that. Have you been stressed out lately?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"That is what brings on the head problems. So you need to try and take a step back from it all along with reducing your salt intake and getting more fresh air. Now Haley if you keep getting yourself like this I am going to have to put you on bedrest so try to relax and rest more."

"Okay" I said nodding knowing that I had cooperate for the health of our baby. Nathan squeezed my hand in his.

"Now you two were supposed to have an appointment in just a few days right?"

"Yeah it was on Wednesday"

"Well how about I just go through all of that stuff now so you don't have to come back." She said flipping through my chart "Now all your blood results came back fine, and none of this should have affected the baby so I go ahead and put on a gown" She said pulling one out from under the desk. I moved behind the curtain and changed before she weighed me, took a blood sample and checked my vitals.

"Well everything is looking good so far. You're progressing well and so it the baby. Now lets see if we can hear a heartbeat today"

I looked at Nathan and breathed in sharply. The doctor prepared what was needed to, and my heart began racing. What if something wasn't right? If it was too fast, or slow...or...and there it is. I could hear it. The loud thumping sound filled the room "That's so fast, is it supposed to be that fast?" I asked

I heard the doctor chuckle lightly. "Yes." She smiled. "Actually, your baby sounds like he or she is very healthy. You're doing a great job right now."

"Just relax baby" Nathan said "You're both fine."

"Listen closely" Doctor Grahame said "Hear how nice and steady it is. And don't worry, most mothers are generally concerned with the speed."

"See Nathan, I'm not crazy." I said as he laughed.

"That's our baby." He then whispered.

I felt myself welling up, as I heard his voice crack a little. I felt a wetness on my cheek and swiped it quickly. "All ours." I whispered.

"You two are going to be fine with this baby. You just have to be careful. Don't get stressed, don't point the blame at each other, whenever something gets you down. You can't resent one another for this, and I know you say you don't...but I would hate for you both do try too much to make everything right, and see something go wrong because of it. Having a baby changes your lives, but it doesn't mean you have to stop living. Remember you're both still kids. Enjoy yourselves too." Doctor Grahame said softly, and I saw Nathan smile gently.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "That means a lot."

"It's the best advice I can give you." The doctor stood up and disconnected the heartbeat monitor.

"Now let's see if we could get a look." She said but I was much too preoccupied looking at Nathan. He loved this baby. I could see his eyes were glossy, and it hit me like a truck. He loved this baby with every fiber of his being. He loved me to pluto and back. This baby was made from our love. It was a part of him and a part of me. I will never forget, and I knew just from looking at Nathan that our baby would know how much we love it.

"Look Hales" Nathan said slowly snapping me out of my daze. On the small monitor was our baby.

"Oh my God" I whispered slowly taking in the small image.

"It is about the size of a mango right now, see there is the head, and the arms" Doctor Grahame pointed out

I smiled lightly, and clutched Nathan's hand. I nodded along, with Nathan grinning beside me, as Doctor Grahame pointed everything out about our baby. "Would you like pictures?" She asked us. I couldn't help but nod. I wanted lots...I wanted to show all of our friends. I wanted to show our baby off to the world..but I couldn't. Not yet.

"It looks like you're just about twelve weeks which means you are now out of the first trimester"

"So that means we can start telling people"

"Yes, most of the risk of miscarriage is over now. You are safe to share."

"That's great" I said. "Can we get a few copies of those, one for the fridge...each of our wallets, for the baby book."

"I will print a few extra for you guys," She chuckled. "now do you have any questions?"

I became serious then, asking a question I had been thinking about "What if I poop in labor?"

"Well if you do we will simply clean it up and wont tell you. It's very common."

I looked over at Nathan and pointed at him "You are staying up with me. No looking down their. You understand?" He gulped and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." Nathan laughed, and I jabbed his side.

"I'm serious, Nate." I started, looking right at him.

"I believe you." He said. "I promise, I will stay by your head the whole time."

"Yeah well we can discuss it later." I insisted, knowing he didn't think I would stick to this. "Now are you sure that our baby doesn't have like two heads or something?"

Nathan shook his head and laughed "Hales...she was reading a bunch of stuff online...sorry about that."

"Did you know that the longest pregnancy lasted over a year, and that a man can have sympathy pregnancy?"

"Haley, she is a doctor of course she knows."

"Don't worry, after being two weeks late we will induce you."

"Good" I said.

"So your next appointment should be in about four weeks which brings us to the week of August 27th."

"That's right before school starts."

"You two are seniors right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Haley's valedictorian"

"Really, congratulations"

"Look I know you're probably judging us right? Everyone does. You probably think we should have an abortion right? Like most of our families do." I sighed.

"No, I would never"

"Yes, our pregnancy wasn't planned but we love our baby so much. And we're not idiot teenagers who think this is going to be easy cause we know its not, but we do know that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. We wanted kids eventually but then this little one came along and we will never regret that."

"I will admit, I think you two are young to have a baby. But I can't judge you, I don't know you. I admire the two of you stepping up to raise this baby. You seem like you love each other and can make it work. I would love to see the two of you do this and make it work."

"Wow, thank you" I said looking up at her.

"Trust me, I've seen a lot of teen parents working here, and I think you two are the ones who actually are being realistic." She flipped off the screen that had the ultrasound up as I said goodbye to our baby until the next visit "And traditionally like our routine, fill this up before you leave" She said handing me a cup for me to pee in "Now go have some fun while you can"

* * *

"So we're supposed to go have fun" I said after we walked out of the office.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I have no clue...we are such an old married couple." I said taking his hand in mine. "Let's look it up, give me your phone" Nathan handed me his cell phone and I looked up 'things to do for fun'

"What has our relationship come to?" Nathan joked.

"Shut up okay" I said clicking on the first link

"Some of these are so not fun...study for the SATs, get a job...go to the library."

"But some of them are, like look have a cartoon marathon, go to the beach. Take dancing lessons that's a good one."

"Oh NO way Hales, I will not take dancing lessons."

"You will take them before we get married." I said strictly

"Seriously?"

"Nathan you have two left feet, you will not step on me during our first dance."

"Fine" he sighed "What do you want to do first?"

"Do you still have that blanket in the back of your car?"

"Yeah"

"Let's pick up food from Karen's and go lay in the park."


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived at the park, and I couldn't believe how peaceful it looked. There were people everyone...laughing, playing, talking...the sun was nice and bright, the ice cream truck had a line a mile long...it just seemed so happy and nice there.

"Where do you want to put down the blanket?" Nathan asked. He was holding an old Ravens blanket and I held a bag of food.

"Let's look for a nice tree." I smiled lightly, and looked around as we walked along the pathway. Nathan shrugged and took my hand in his, before pointing over the grassed area. There was a large tree there, with nobody around it. It was shaded, but still looked really beautiful.

He laid down the blanket and sat down. I took a seat across from him and laid out our food in front of us.

Karen had gone all out for us. She packed her danish pastries, that I love so much, and even before all of the food was out, I snatched one up. Nathan laughed and I took a bite. "I'm hungry!" I exclaimed. "And these are heavenly - here, try some." I held it out to him, and he took a small bite. "See?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded as he threw a handful of grapes in his mouth.

"Hey don't hog them, I want some too!"

"Of course you do...Have some." He smirked, and threw one at me. I giggled as I plucked one from the bunch, and threw it at him. Of course, being Nathan Scott, he had to show off by catching it in his mouth.

"You're such an ass"

"You love my ass." He grinned, as I glared at him.

"You know, I don't actually think much of your ass." I lied and went to take another grape, but he snatched them away.

"Tell me you love my ass." He grinned, his stupid cocky grin, and I melted. "I'll give you a grape." He taunted me.

"Fine..." I gave in. "I love your ass." He tossed a grape, and amazingly enough, I caught it in my mouth.

"Wow you actually caught it...I guess some of my talent genes from the baby leaked into you somehow."

"Shut up okay, that's not even possible."

"How do you know? Anyway our kids going to be pretty awesome."

"Hey come on; let's not talk about the baby. It's all we ever do now." I sighed. "Let's just do what the doc said, and have fun." I insisted. Of course we needed to talk about things, but we didn't need to bring the baby up in every conversation we had.

"Alright...hey, did you try that new Kool Aid?" Nathan asked me, and I smiled at his feeble attempt at a fun conversation. "They mixed the blue and red together."

"Eww that sounds disgusting" I said cringing

"No, it's really nice. I'm going to buy some, so you can try it." Nathan insisted, as I shook my head.

"Red and blue can be enjoyed separately, but together...I don't think so." I screwed up my face.

"Haley you haven't even tried it"

"This is going to be one of those things that we have to agree to disagree on."

"You mean like your crappy taste in music?"

"I do not have a crappy taste in music!" I defended loudly. "In fact, I'm not even sure your crap classifies as music." I laughed, as I shuffled closer to Nathan.

"Please all your music is is people complaining about broken hearts and love lives and whining"

"And all yours is is people rapping about drugs, and abuse and crap...I mean, that Plan B song is ridiculous!"

"I don't just listen to rap." Nathan laughed. "I like other stuff." I raised my eyebrow.

"David Banner doesn't count."

"You said you liked Chris Cornell" He said pointedly.

"One of the few people you listen to that isn't crap."

"Yeah well...I don't know how many people I like that you do." Nathan shrugged. I sat upright between his legs and tilted my head to look at him.

"Oh, except Gavin Degraw. Have you heard his new one?"

"Yeah; It's great, right?"

"Right, why are you questioning it, did you even listen to it?"

"I've...been a little busy."

"I knew it" I said rolling my eyes, "lucky enough for you I downloaded it." I pulled out my phone and started playing it

As we listened, I closed my eyes, and felt Nathan rubbing my elbow with his thumb.

"Hey don't fall asleep and leave me sitting up" He groaned

"C'mon I'm tired"

"Hold on." He sighed, he layed down on the blanket and I laid parallel with my head on his stomach."

"This is nice." I sighed quietly. "I'm glad we did this." I kissed his arm, as I closed my eyes.

"Me too" He said. "Look at that cloud." He pointed up.

"It looks like a dog."

"No way"

"Yeah it does, see the tail and the legs."

"It looks like a guitar. Where do you get dog from? That's the arm..."

"Nathan honey...do you realize that we are looking at it from two different angles."

"Oh..." I felt him shift a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're a goof"

"I'm your goof."

"Yes you are, and I'm thankful for you everyday" I said turning around and leaning up to kiss him

* * *

Nathan stood on the steps and took a deep breath. He thought about ringing the doorbell, but decided to just enter. After all, it was still his house. Although he hadn't been home in days. He walked through, his heart racing, wondering how his parents would take this.

"Mom?" He called out, as he wandered through to find her in the kitchen. "Is dad home?" He asked immediately.

"Uh, he went out." Deb stopped chopping and looked to her son. "Why?" Nathan smiled and handed over a small print out.

"This is your grandchild." He told her, with a proud smile. Deb looked at him, before taking the picture and looking intently. "I thought you might want it."

"Oh Nate.." She whispered. "This...this means so much." She held the picture close and looked to her only son. "When did you get it?"

"Today." He told her curtly. "We heard the heartbeat too, he or she is healthy." He told his mom. He couldn't help but grin with joy; hell, if Dan was here he'd probably still do it.

"That's fantastic." Deb smiled. "I'm going to keep this in my purse and show everyone."

"Not yet." He said quickly. "I mean, Haley and I haven't told everyone, only a few people." Deb nodded acceptingly.

"I want to be a part of your life Nathan, and this-"

"Oh, you found your home." Dan entered the room. "Just in time for dinner. Shall I assume you left that little slut behind?"

"Dan-"

"No, I came to show my mother HER grandchild. I'll be leaving now." Nathan said, hoping to be mature about this. "Mom, I'll either be at Haley's or Luke's. You can come by and see me whenever you want." He told Deb, who quietly nodded, clutching the ultrasound.

"She won't be seeing you." Dan stated boldly.

"And who are you to dictate that?" Nathan questioned. "She's my mom, she's a person, and hey, you know what, Dan? She can make her own decisions. I'm actually surprised she's still here with you."

"Nathan, I think-"

"No, Mom, don't think. Just do. Why would you stay with this asshole? He's not a husband to you, or a father? You're a trophy wife to him. You had money, and he wanted it. That's all." Nathan shook his head. "I'm out. If you decide you want to be a part of my life, come and find me. But you." He looked to Dan. "Don't even think about it. This baby...you'll never see it. You'll never be a part of their life; ever. You're a manipulating asshole, and you need help." Nathan said pointing his finger before walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey baby" Nathan said walking into Haley's room where she sat on the bed folding laundry.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I am always doing here, getting away from my parents."

"Oh I see how it is" She joked as he moved and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"And I wanted to see you. You know I always want to see you."

"That's better" She said turning in his arms to kiss him.

"We got into the same fight we always do and I can't take it much longer."

"I feel so bad Nate"

"There's nothing you can do about it" He sighed, "But at least when I'm with you I can forget about it."

"Not necessarily. Maybe there is something you can do."

"What do you mean?" He asked as she moved away from him.

"Knowledge is power" She said taking a seat at her computer desk.

* * *

"So wait its called an emancipation." Nathan asked sitting on Haley's bed listening to what she read.

"Yeah and it's like you divorce your parents."

"What do I need to do."

"Lets see, hmm it says you petition and blah blah blah...you need to have a steady income and prove that you can do it by yourself."

"I can't I'm working 40 hour weeks at minimum wage but I mean when school starts it will be a lot less."

"I'm sorry baby" Haley said as she continued skimming "Wait this says after that if you have someone over the age of eighteen sign papers say that they will legally accept responsibility for you and help you with all of your expenses along with take you into their home you can emancipate yourself from your parents."

"Who is going to do that though I mean my grandparents...my grandpa still hates you and the thought of our pregnancy."

"Nathan think." She said tilting her head

He looked at her and it dawned on him "Your parents"

"They would gladly sign those papers to get you out of that house. They love you like a son Nathan."

"If they...I...everything would be so much better. And I mean I practically live here anyway."

"I know. You spend most of your time here, you sleep here, my mom makes dinner for four every night."

"Nothing would really change except I would rarely see my parents."

"I'm going to keep reading."

"Alright, I have to get to work but I'll be back later."

"Kay, I will probably go to Brooke's later, but will be back before your shifts over. Love you."

"You too" He said kissing the top of her head before leaving.

* * *

Haley finished reading the articles and had to wait for Nathan to come home to talk about it all with him. For a minute she sat staring into space wondering what to do. Brooke and her hadn't made plans for another half hour. Then she remembered, she got up, opened up her closet and pulled out the small box. She set it on the bed and sat down. Opening it she pulled out the scrapbook.

Pulling out a page from the kit that had small baby shoes all over it she scrawled on the top neatly 'The first time we laid eyes on you'

She grabbed one of her extra copies of the sonogram and glued to to the page. "There you are again baby." She rubbed her hand over her stomach and touched the photo "I love you." Smiling she attached some stickers to the page "Don't you worry. Mommy and Daddy are going to figure this all out, just for you." It then hit her. "Mommy...I've always wanted to be a mommy."

* * *

I bounced slightly on the balls of my feet as I waited for Brooke to open the door "Hey there stranger, I was starting to wonder if you even remembered me, where have you been?"

"Just around." I smiled, as I entered the house. We went straight to Brooke's bedroom, where she had already prepared snacks, and generally gone Brooke Davis OTT for a hangout session.

"So I got a bunch of movies, I didn't know what type of mood you'd be into."

"Oh, that's cool." I smiled and perched on her bed. "I wanna talk to you about something anyway. I have something really special I want to show you; I just got it today." I bit my lip and took the picture from my purse.

I held it out to her as she stared at it than me. "I was hoping I was wrong." She whispered.

"You weren't...I...I know you wanted to know, and you're probably hurt I didn't tell you-"

"I don't care." Brooke whispered. "I..Wow..."

"It was just...too soon. We just got the clearance today to start to tell people"

"Clearance? Was something wrong? Hales.." Brooke sat down beside me and touched my arm. "Everything's okay, right?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just during the first trimester you are most at risk for a miscarriage. I'm twelve weeks now."

"That far along?"

"Yeah..." I laughed lightly. "It's kind of unbelievable."

"I'll bet..." Brooke's eyes darted to my stomach. "Are you going to get married?"

"One day...we haven't talked about it much. He's been dealing with a lot with his parents so I didn't want to stress him out about marriage too."

"But you totally want to." Brooke smiled. "I think it's sweet...did you tell mama J?" She asked me, and I laughed, nodding.

"All my family knows, his family knows, Karen and Lucas know...you're the first friend who isn't also family to find out." I made sure she knew that telling her was important to me.

"Wow Hales...thanks. I'm sorry I made fun of you all those times. You were going through so much and I probably made it worse"

"Don't worry...I knew you were just being nosey. You wanted to know the gossip." I laughed. "I know you B Davis, and as much as you would have kept this secret for us, you are like the gossip Queen, so it annoyed you that you didn't know something." I told her quickly, before backtracking. "Sorry, hormones."

"No its okay, its true. I would have been so excited that I would have told everyone"

"I love you, B."

"I love you too, TG. but, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" I questioned biting my lip as she nodded. "I feel like I'm in over my head a little bit. I just keep telling myself to be strong for Nathan, he is going through so much more with his parents and all, but I'm so afraid."

"Come here." Brooke said pulling me in for a head. "First off you are not in over your head, you are more motivated than anyone I know and will be a great mom, and secondly, just because Nathan is going through something doesn't mean you can't too. So if it ever gets too much you should tell him, he would want you to tell him."

"Thanks Brooke." I smiled pulling apart.

"Now. Remove that shirt." Brooke ordered, and I just raised my eyebrows. "I wanna see the baby." She stated, as if I should have known that was what she meant.

"Brooke I don't have a bump yet, I haven't even gained any weight so far"

"And your point is?" Brooke asked me. "Just let me see the baby!"

I sighed and lifted up my shirt. "You're crazy"

"Hi baby..." Brooke trailed off, putting her hands all over my tummy. I blocked what she said out; just glad that she wasn't upset by the news.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello" I said groggily picking up the phone.

"Hey, come down stairs." Nathan said

"What, when did you get here?"

"You sleep like your dead. Now come down stairs before I come up there and drag you down here."

"This better be good, I have the house to myself since mom and dad are away, haven't you ever head to let the pregnant woman lie."

"Lie as in sleep, or as in of course you're the father." He joked.

"Both." I said taking the final step on the stairs and standing in front of him as I ended the call. "What are you up to?"

He took my hand and lead me into the living room. "So we have pizza, your favorite, Hawaiian. A nice selection of movies, romantic comedies of course, and cookie dough for us to make cookies. And following suit, chocolate chip, your favorite."

I looked up at him. "Nathan"

"You wanted fun right" He said shrugging.

"You're the best baby daddy ever." I said leaning up and hugging him tightly.

"Is that what I am to you?" He joked.

"And so much more...now let's eat the baby is hungry." He chuckled and took a seat next to me on the couch.

I immediately opened the pizza box and bit a slice. "Oh...baby you have the best daddy ever."

Nathan smiled and chuckled as he set out the movies in front of me. "What movie do you want to start with?"

"Knocked Up, I love Katherine Heigl."

He put in the movie and sat back down. "It's fitting I guess."

"Yeah" I said looking down at his hand. He had wrapped his arm around me and it was resting on my stomach.

* * *

I groggily woke up and ran my hand through my hair. Slowly my memory came back to me as I remember us falling asleep on the couch the night before. "Nate, baby where are you?"

"Right here" He said from behind me.

I jumped "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry"

"What are you up to now?"

"Well our fun night has a fun morning as well. We have an assortment of cereal." He said pulling out a tray with at least seven different boxes on it, two bowls, and a jug of milk. "And to go along with that, Cartoons DVRed and ready to go."

"I so love you right now."

"I would hope so."

"No...I'm serious Nathan. I love you so much that my heart hurts when we are apart." I said looking up at him.

"Hales.." Nathan said in deep thought before he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised, he took my hands in his.

"Over the past two years, I've learned so much about life and love. And even if I could… I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that's happened between us. Because it brought us here. To this moment. And I love you so much. I know we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it for me to see the ring "Marry me, Haley. Marry me in front of all our friends and our family. "

"Always. Always and forever" I said leaning into kiss him before he slipped the ring on my finger.

* * *

Haley sat on the arm chair with her feet curled under her as she looked at the ring and could only question Nathan's motive as he napped on the couch. What was this all about? Why had he really asked her to marry him? Was it all because they were pregnant?

"Don't you like it" Nathan asked after he woke up and saw her staring at the ring with her brow furrowed. "If you don't we could exchange it for..."

Haley quickly cut him off. "No it's...it's beautiful but you only proposed to me because I'm pregnant"

"Haley don't think for one second that's why I proposed to you." He said getting up and squatting next to her chair, resting his hands on hers.

"But that's why you did it."

"No it's not, Haley... I could love you forever."

"So could I..." She led off.

"You're my family now, Haley. The one true thing I have. I never want to lose you. You or this baby. You are all I care about."

"Yeah Nathan...I know, but we're in high school."

"So what?"

"Nathan, couples don't get married in high school. It's just… It's not normal."

"So? I'm not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal. And to be honest with you, Haley, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you. I'm serious."

"I know you are. But Nathan, this is so sudden and like...we have barely ever talked about marriage besides light hearted comments like "We're going to get married one day.""

"It's anything but sudden for me. I've had this ring for weeks, its not a sudden thing Haley I've know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since our first date I've know I've wanted to marry you since I fell in love with you I wanted to wait to propose to you until you were ready and until we at least graduated but that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I'm going to love you for the the rest of our lives. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. Us having a baby is a commitment in and of itself and in our child's birth you should know that I love the two of you so much and I always will. And in our engagement and our marriage you will know that I love you and I will always love you...So I'll say it again. I could love you forever...why can't forever start today?"

Haley smiled before leaning in to kiss him "I love you so much"

"Hales...I just I couldn't wait any longer to ask you, this has nothing to do with the pregnancy because I would have asked you to marry me anyway. This baby will just make us stronger."

"You're such a charmer" Haley whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

"So when do you want to get married?"Nathan asked as they shifted so Haley was sitting on him in the armchair.

"Soon"

"How soon?" Nathan asked.

"Like...before summer ends."

"That's...really soon." He said as Haley laughed.

"I don't want anything big. I want it to be us, my family, a few friends, Karen, Keith and that's about it. Maybe at the beach or something."

"That sounds nice."

"I'm so excited" Haley said smiling up at him.

"I can't wait for you to be Haley James Scott

"You're okay with that, right?" I asked him quickly. "I mean, we don't have to do it soon, but I just thought-" He calmed me with a quick kiss to the lips. I fluttered my eyes a little, before focusing completely on Nathan.

"You were rambling. I don't care when we get married Hales – or what the ceremony's like, or who's in the wedding party...all I care about it marrying you. " He told me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too...which is why I agreed to marry you. I just think...the sooner we're married, the sooner you can be free of your parents completely, and we can live our lives together; as us, a family." I said quietly. "And it means we're married for the baby being born; no hassle after the baby's born getting someone to sit for us at the wedding-"

"Come on Hales, we wouldn't have issues there." Nathan laughed at me and nodded.

"Did I mention the fact that I love you, and want to marry you as soon as I possibly can, to call myself your wife, and be yours, always?" I kissed his head softly. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Haley James." I looked up at him and grinned wildly. "Oh god..." He groaned, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Peanut Butter or Pickle?" He asked, as he pushed himself off of the couch.

"Peanut Butter." I grinned. "I love you."

"Yea yeah." He flipped me off as he made his way through to the kitchen, and I couldn't help but feel content with the way we were in this moment. We're happy; as a couple, even if we are doing things a little unorthodox for some.

"Yeah life is good." I sighed, as I lay back, closed my eyes and forgot about the world. I never did finish my sandwich.

* * *

I walked into the store, looking around for him.

"Tyler!" I called out, stopping him from entering his office. He quickly looked around, before he saw me. "I need to talk to you."

"Haley, I'm at work. This can wait-"

"No. No it can't. You're my brother." I said, before noticing the stares from his work mates. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure." Tyler sighed. "My office." He nodded towards the door and I followed him. He punched a code into the lock, and twisted the handle. "Stay behind the camera." He warned me. Well that made me feel bad...

"Ty, I'm not supposed to be in here." I pointed out feebly.

"Doesn't matter, you aren't going to empty my safe." He tried to make a joke, but it didn't really come across. I watched, as he took out all of his paperwork and a calculator.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" I asked him bluntly. He sighed and picked up a pile of notes. "I mean, I know you're not happy about the baby, but I thought yeah, he'll come around, but no. Instead, you make-"

"I'm being fired, Haley." He bit out. "Money's missing, and I'm being investigate. Instead of going to dinner, I was here. Looking for the money." I fell silent...this job was Tyler's life. He'd never been good at much else, and then he got his job here.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Do you know anything? Like where it possibly could be?" He shook his head.

"I don't believe anyone would have taken it...but it's hard to see where it could go. I mean, it's money, it can't get up and walk."

"How much?" I asked him cautiously.

"Four fifty."

"Four dollars?"

"Four hundred, Haley." Tyler sighed. "I don't know...it's somewhere. Don't worry about that...I just...I'm not happy about the baby, but I would never avoid you because of it. You've made your decision." He said, before going silent and furrowing his brow. I watched as he punched more numbers into the calculator, wrote down the amount of his sum, and repeated the process.

"I need you to be OK with this Ty..." I sighed, looking to my feet. "I told Nathan I didn't care...but I do-"

"See, you're lying to each other already." Tyler commented dryly. I sighed and looked down.

"This is different...what..what are you doing? I'm talking to you..." I watched him pick up the phone and dial a number. "Ty!"

"Lorraine?" He asked. "Hi, I found the error. Marc was in on Wednesday and added his figures wrong. He put four instead of eight." I watched with a smile, as Tyler saved his job. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, now and again saying 'Yes, I'll do it.'

When he hung up, he turned to look at me."This is great." I smiled. "I'm happy for you. I just wish you could be happy for me." I turned and opened the door.

"I...I just I need time." He called out.

* * *

Nathan and I walked hand in hand, as we entered the cafe and saw Peyton and Jake at a table. They were deep in discussion, as we walked over to the table and joined them. Today, we were all headed down to Wrightsville beach. We were taking Jenny with us, and I was kind of looking forward to it. It would be great practice for Nathan and I to spend some time with her.

"Jake, there's no way I'm letting you miss this." Peyton insisted. "It is The Cure. You cannot pass up free tickets!" I looked at Nathan, confused, as we sat down.

"Hey kids." Karen greeted us, before looking to Peyton and Jake, then back at us. "They've been at it for ages. I can't sit because I have a small business meeting that night." She sighed. "So, what'll it be?"

"Um." I frowned. "Karen I don't know." I whispered, kind of embarrassed. "I don't know what I want..." I laughed, as Nathan shook his head. "I want something with a specifically nice taste..." I led off. "I just don't know."

"I'll just take a coffee please, Karen." Nathan said, smirking as I slapped his shoulder. "And Haley will have a decaf." Karen laughed and walked off, while we listened to Jake and Peyton.

"I don't have a sitter, my parents are in Georgia. I'm sorry P...ever since I started dating the babysitter..." He smirked and, honestly, I felt a little nauseated. "Why don't you take Brooke?"

"Brooke? The Cure?" Peyton laughed and looked to me. I laughed back. "However! Haley...what are you doing next Thursday? I have standing tickets to the Cure, and they're priority so we don't have to queue!" I looked to Nathan, and stuttered a little. I couldn't possibly go to a standing section...what if I got dehydrated and couldn't get out?

"I'm not sure...next Thursday...is that when my grandparents are in town?" I looked to Nathan, who obviously wasn't listening, and he just shrugged. "I don't think I can. You know, maybe Lucas?"

"Nah, Brooke's got some big thing about her and him not having been to a show yet, so he can't go with another girl." Peyton shrugged and I laughed. That was totally Brooke.

"Why don't we sit for you?" Nathan asked, looking to Jake, as Peyton raised an eyebrow at me, clearly confused.

"We could take Jenny to my house." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Because that wouldn't be weird." Peyton laughed. "You two having dinner with your grandparents – last Christmas was the first they knew about you dating, and they walk in to see you with a baby?"

"She has a point." I looked to Nathan. "But I mean, they'll be fine...once we explain." I insisted. "Jake?"

"I don't know...I trust you guys but...you don't have any experience with babies." He sighed. "What if something goes wrong? I can't get out of standing, won't be able to answer my phone, my parents will be hours away..."

"We have my parents." Haley insisted. "And my grandparents." I paused. "If you don't want us to, it's fine."

"Come on Jake; we could use the practice. You get a sitter-" He stopped speaking when a slapped his leg. I didn't mean it, it was a reflex, but he never even discussed this with me. He probably accidentally slipped up...but we were outed, in the middle of Karen's cafe.

"I mean, for after college, when we settle..." Nathan trailed off as Karen came over with our...well, his coffee and my...hot water. "Well this is awkward." He took a sip of his coffee and spat it out again. "What the hell?" He frowned and looked to Karen.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm only serving decaf to you now." She winked at me and I laughed loudly, snorting, actually.

"Speaking of not telling!" Peyton grabbed my arm. "Haley James, I know you're lying to me."

"I am not." I lied. "Hey, I thought we were going to the beach?"

"Chicken." Peyton looked at me, and then looked outside. "The beach is cancelled." She said, as we watched Brooke and Lucas running in the rain. "Now you know yow want to tell me before Brooke comes in."

"Fine." I groaned. "I'm pregnant...and before you say anything, I'm happy, Nathan's happy, and we only didn't tell you guys because we knew the school would judge us, and it's bad luck before 12 weeks anyway." I rambled, as the door opened.

"Hales...we wouldn't have told anyone." Peyton insisted, as Brooke sat down.

"Oh, did you tell her about the bun in the oven?"

"Congratulations man." Jake smirked, as he shook Nathan's hand.

"What do you say we get a game of NBA live on, and leave these girls to it?" Lucas suggested, nodding through the back.

"Alright..." Nathan and Jake nodded, with Jake signalling to Peyton, to make sure Jenny was OK with her.

"You have to tell us everything!" Brooke insisted, as soon as they guys left. "When did you find out? Do you know the sex? Are you staying in school? Are you moving out? Are you getting married? Do your parents know? What about Dan?"

"You couldn't have asked this when we told you last night?" I asked Brooke, laughing lightly. "Sheesh, all you had to say then was 'Oh my gosh, I'm going to throw you the most amazing baby shower...'" I giggled.

"And I will!" Brooke insisted. "But these are the things best friends need to know" She insisted, as she picked Jenny up. "Oh – if it's a boy, you gotta keep him away from Jenny, 'cause she's gonna break a lot of hearts."

"Hey!" Both Peyton and I said at the same time.

"Jenny's not a hearbreaker!" Peyton insisted. "She would never leave a guy on!"

"Yeah, and my boy's going to be good looking to – have you seen his father?"

"Well clearly you have..."


	13. Chapter 13

I knocked on the door impatiently, not stopping until Nathan answered. He was in a pair of sweatpants and I could see his red plaid boxers peeking out from the top. He had no shirt on which allowed me to admire his chest and muscles. His hair was a mess and ruffled from sleep. He ran his hand through it as he asked "Hey what's up"

"We need to talk"

"About what"

"College"

"Hales, you woke me up at eight am on a Saturday when I have the house to myself, no parents to bother me, and no work. To talk about something we could talk about anytime." Dan had tickets to a game in Charlotte and they had planned a week long trip to Charlotte. At least that is what Keith told him.

"Nathan this is important."

"Fine" He ran his hand through his hair "Let me get some coffee. A strong cup of coffee." I walked further into the house as I followed him. Hearing him mutter "Stupid Hormones"

"I think you'll like my hormones actually."

"Oh really" He asked turning around to face me.

"You look sexy" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Why don't we go upstairs then?"

"What about your coffee?"

"My coffee can wait...a while."

* * *

We lay together, his head just inches from mine. Our fingers were intertwined, as our breaths caught up with us. My right leg was over his body, keeping him as close to me as possible. I smiled softly as he just stared at me.

"Now I'm even more tired." Nathan laughed, causing me to blush slightly.

"Nathan." I said sitting up slightly more. "We need to talk." I remember why I came in the first place.

"C'mon Hales, lets just sleep." He groaned.

"We can't this is serious."

"You should rest, your pregnant, and need your rest."

"No, we have nothing figured out except for the fact that we are keeping the baby and you may emancipate yourself."

"What are you talking about? We have time, Haley. Not everything needs figured out right away, we'll get there."

"Nathan, we don't have time. We can't keep pushing this off."

"We're not putting it off, we just can't make these decisions at the drop of a hat! They take time, and thought!"

"Well have you been thinking about them? Let me answer that for you Nathan. No. You've been thinking about coffee and getting laid."

"What? Haley you came onto me downstairs, don't even deny that...you wanted it too!"

"Woah, don't put this on me...I'm pregnant!"

"You know what, right, yeah. Yeah you are pregnant, yeah, we're both gonna be parents, but we're also seventeen. We're kids, Haley, and I have a job, we're finishing with school...I don't know what more you want me to do right now. We can't afford an apartment...just for the next few months, relax. Be a kid."

"How can I be a kid when I'm having a kid?" I asked softening.

"It doesn't mean you have to immediately be a thirty year old working mom, though, Hales. Trust me, I know how serious this is, I know what we still have to do. You don't think I've been thinking about it? Baby I've thought..I've considered not going to college, going to community college, living in dorms or an apartment...we've had so much going on, I just haven't talked to you about it."

"We need to though. If we are going to make it through this we have to talk about it all together."

"I know...and I'm sorry. I'm sorry...let's go eat, we can go to heat up a frozen pizza, take a notepad, and we can write everything down that we've decided, everything we have to do still."

"Alright that sounds good...and the baby's hungry" I said running a hand over my stomach

"Takes after his daddy." Nathan winked at me, and we both chuckled.

"Seriously...what are we going to do if it's a girl, we always refer to the baby as he."

"Well...we'll sell her and try again another time."

"Nathan, c'mon" I said looking at him.

"Then we'll love her just as much as we love him." He softened running a hand along my stomach.

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

"Now go heat up the oven!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Nathan reached over and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts before heading out of the room. Then he peeked his head back in. "You coming?"

"I will be down in a minute" I said throwing on Nathan t-shirt and some shorts "I have to pee."

* * *

"So what do you want to start with?"

"We should set a plan for ourselves. Like, within the next month we need to figure out the emancipation stuff and start that. And by January we should move out into our own place."

"That sounds good" Nathan said writing down what I said. "Okay...well...I think the most important thing, is we gotta set aside time for school. By January, where will we be, school wise?" Nathan asked me, and I smiled.

"I mean, it'll be hard...but I think I wanna stay in school. I don't wanna say to my kid that because of him or her, I gave up on my dream of valedictorian and just got my GED or dropped out." I said honestly. "I think we need to stay in school as long as possible. I'm a little ahead anyway, so as long as I keep ahead, and do online classes, I should be fine." I told Nathan. "But you-"

"I'm dumb." He laughed. "No, seriously, I wouldn't mind dropp-"

"Shut up." I told him warningly. "I will not let you drop out. You wanna go to college Nathan, you cannot drop out, you'll lose everything. How are you going to play in the NBA without finishing high school?" I asked him seriously. "No."

"As I was saying. I wouldn't mind if one of us had to." Nathan finished and I kept shaking my head. He was not dropping out of school.

"And you're not dumb. You just have to apply yourself. Look at how goods your grade have been. You ended the 4th quarter with a 93 in history. And you got a hundred on your last algebra test."

"I guess." He shrugged. "So dropping out is out of the picture."

"Well, if we're staying in school, we gotta work out, logically, how many hours a week can the pair of us work?" I asked him. "School takes up like 35, so say like...two or three hours a night, plus weekends...30 hours...minus homework and actual time to make sure we're breathing...we can both work about 20, 25 hours." I added it up aloud.

"Hales, don't be dumb. You're pregnant, you can't go to school 35 hours and work an extra 25." Nathan insisted.

"What if...I originally scheduled Global Studies eight period. I could drop that, take seventh lunch, and take a computer class like...spanish 4 is rosetta stone. It's so easy. People I know finished it in a month and got full honors credit for all four semesters. I could take that and then after I finish it I could leave after 6th period and go to the cafe. I would work for like 2 hours then go home and do my homework. Plus the cafe is like dead then so I would be able to do some work then."

"Okay...but Hales...promise me now...with.." I wondered why he looked around. "Sheryl Crow." He pointed to my poster. "As our witness, if you ever feel tired, or worn out..or sick, or unwell, or queezy, you will stop working so many hours, okay?" I nodded slowly in response trying not to smirk.

"So...speaking of school..." Nathan said quietly, and I looked up at him. "Well...what...I mean, you want to go to Stanford, right?"

"I wanted...Nate...Stanford's always been my dream, but I don't care where I go. I love you; and if I'm with you, I'll go anywhere. Duke is the best school you can go to for basketball. I can get a degree at any school."

"But Stanford is your dream. I don't want you to have to give that up."

"What if I want to?" I countered. "Nate...I...since I found out about the baby, my life's been different. Yeah, I wanna learn, and follow my dreams...but my family needs to come first. If we go to Duke, we can live at home; or at least nearer to home. We have support here, we know the hospital routes, God forbid, and we can take full advantage of my parents whenever we want to go out." I had meant it as a joke. "Well, ask them first, you know." I laughed nervously. "We have...I mean...at Stanford...we have none of that."

"We could make it work if you want to go though. You've dreamt of that since you were five, I don't want to see you lose that."

"I'd lose more by going...I won't let you come to Stanford with me Nate...and I won't be able to stand not being with you. Duke's our only option."

He nodded knowingly "And you're not upset about this?"

"I'm not, Nathan. Not at all."

"Okay. As long as you're sure of that I'm okay with it."

"We should probably schedule a campus tour then."

"And meet with someone to figure out how we will make it work with the baby."

"Have you decided what you want to major in?" I asked as he wrote down what we needed to do.

"I think Sports Management, if the NBA doesn't work out it would be a nice thing to fall back on."

"I know our main focus this year is the baby but you also need to focus on basketball, in order to make it to the NBA you need to do well this year."

"I know, that's why I started training already."

"So next we have to talk about your emancipation I guess?"

"Well, what do you have to do?"

"What did you read the other day?"

"We have to contact a lawyer and have them draw up the papers."

"Okay, so number one, find a lawyer."

"Yeah that's a little important" Haley said sarcastically.

"You couldn't just do it all for me? You'd have no problem getting a job, supporting yourself." He laughed.

"Come on, be serious!" I moaned. "Then we have to make sure your job is going to last; you need to talk to Keith about that."

"I'm sure it will, Keith knows about the baby and how much I need that job."

"I know...but just check." I insisted. "We can't have this fall through."

"Alright, well come Monday I will call and find a lawyer." Nathan sighed, making note of that.

"Thank you" I said before smiling "After that we can get married."

"And then we can officially be a family."

"We're starting a family Nate." I said as he moved to place his hands on my stomach.

"And we're getting married, and you are going to be Haley James Scott."

"I like the sound of that. I want to take your name, I want to be Haley Scott"

"I like the sound of that." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"We still need to talk to my parents about them signing the emancipation papers."

"Lets' go talk to your parents now."

"They aren't home, they over at Vivian's babysitting. They won't be home for a couple of hours."

"Oh"

"But I guess that means we could go back to bed."

"I love you" He said looking at her with a smile.

* * *

Haley reached over to the other side of the bed but felt it empty. Rolling over she noticed him standing by the window. Wrapping the sheets around her she walked over to where he stood. "What are you thinking about?"

"My dad"

"What about him baby?"

"I just...I don't want our child around him. I never want him to see our baby or have any influence on it like he did me. I want better for our baby...but then I think and realize how terrible that sounds. I mean he is my father...no matter how much I hate him a part of me wants him to change. To do it for me. To do it for his grandchild. But I know he won't. I know he can be a better man but he doesn't see a reason to..and it hurts a little."

"Hey you listen to me. You are an amazing man Nathan. You are not going to be your father. Somehow living in that house you grew to be who you are today and that shocks me because you could of ended up a completely different way, but you didn't. And you owe nothing to your parents for that. And as for your father if he can't see who you are or want to spend time with you that's his fault because he is the one missing out. Our child will be fine without him, it will have my parents and siblings, your mom, Luke, all our friends, your grandma, and it will have us. We will get thought this and we don't need his help. You are such a strong man to do what you are doing and push away your father. You are an amazing father already Nathan Scott you hear me? And maybe...once he sees that baby he will change because he will realize what he has done. But if not, you're going to be okay, you are so strong and when our not you have me. So don't worry about what your father does, just be the best you you can be. And when you feel like this, let me in so I can help. And one day he will come around, he will see his mistakes and regret them. BUt you wont have regrets cause you did what you needed to do."

Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around Haley "I love you so much"

"I love you too...now let's get a shower we have a lot more to do today!" She said energetically.

"Oh man" Nathan said walking through the store. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

"We are so in over our head" Haley said leading him around, with the registry gun in hand. "What do we need?"

"One of everything?" He suggested as she laughed. "C'mon let's go look at it all"

"Well we are going to need bottles, Viv told me these are the best brand." I said scanning a few different boxes."

"Woah, look at this thing." Nathan said picking up a container. "You put like fruit or something in them and then the baby can chew it." He said pointing to the special pacifiers.

"Aww look how cute this is Nate" Haley said picking up the bath toy. "It's a frog, and you can use it to pick up the bath toys."

"Oh God, where are we going to put all this stuff"

"Somewhere..." I sighed. "My room is just not big enough."

"Maybe your parents will let us put some stuff in Quinn's old room, they don't use it right?"

"No, only when someone comes into town."

"I guess we could ask them."

"Well see what we get first...we have to figure that all out."

"So what else do you want to get?"

"Are you kidding? We need like...everything in here."

"Well I offered that at first and you laughed...but how much can we register for without knowing the gender yet?"

"Well most things are gender neutral, I mean, we don't have to register a specific color item, do we? And little girls can have blue as well...just please don't put pink clothes on a boy..."

"Nobody will put pink clothes on my son."

"What if he wants to wear pink?"

"Then he can - but he can't choose as a baby, can he?"

"No not until he is a few years old, but I mean we should also get gender neutral things so that way when we have more kids we don't have to but some things again. Like if we buy a pink stroller now we will have to buy another later on."

"More kids?"

"Many many more kids." I said grabbing the lapels of his jacket and leaning in to kiss him.

"That sounds fun."

"Down boy" I said planting a single kiss on his lips before getting off my tippy toes and beginning to walk again.

"Is that it?" Nathan pouted and I just pulled on his hand, for him to follow me

"C'mon, let's do this we have plans later."

"We do?" Nathan questioned.

"We do" I said wiggling my eyebrows as he chuckled.

"Haley James, you are one of a kind."

"And you love me for it"

"That I do"

"Oh, we should buy something, something we can say "this was they first thing we ever bought for you"" I said turning to him.

"Like what? A toy?"

"Something that we can keep forever and remember that was it"

"Like...a baby?" He raised his eyebrows and a glared at him. "Well it's not like we'll forget that..."

"Ughh you act like such a child some times" I said hitting him. "Look, this is perfect" I whispered as we came to a stop in front of a shelf. I picked up one of the small bears that had a ravens jersey on it.

"Wait, this one is my number" He said picking one up from the back, now it was perfect.

"That's amazing!" I touched the softness of it. "It has to be this."

"Alright, let's get this and get home.

"You got it."


	14. Chapter 14

"We can't do that...Tutor mom's in bad condition." Brooke sighed, as we sat around the table at the cafe.

"Brooke!" I exclaimed. "I am not in bad condition!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'd argue with that." I rolled my eyes, as I smelled Rachel's sickening perfume as she approached us. "Hi Natey." She touched his bicep and I almost threw up there and then.

"Wow, baby, when was the last time someone called you Natey?" I asked Nathan, knowing fine well what the answer was.

"My grandma, when I was two." He lied. "Get off me, Rachel." He shrugged her off and moved toward me.

"You know you love me, Nathan. When we go back to school, I'll be head cheerleader-" Brooke sneered loudly. "And you'll be captain of the Ravens, and we'll have to date."

"What the hell?" I questioned. "Do you even care that he isn't interested? Are you that disrespectful of your own body?" I shook my head and Nathan wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sexy. If you've got it, flaunt it."

"Try flaunting it somewhere else. No one here cares, especially not Nathan."

"Your a joke, I mean get over yourself I'm in a serious relationship." Nathan said, he rubbed his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Well when she gets fat and ugly, I'll be waiting with open arms." Rachel said with a sneer smile as she walked off.

"And legs." Brooke smirked.

"Hales..." Nathan started to say quickly. "You're not..."

"I think I'm gonna go home, I'm really tired and you know the doctor said when I get like this the best thing to do is sleep it off."

"Haley don't let her get to you." Brooke started.

"Yeah she's just a bitch who once can't use her money to get what she wants." Lucas explained.

"It's not Rachel! I'm tired, I'm pregnant and tired, it happens you know. Pregnant women get tired, there is a tiny human sucking all their energy out of them." She fired out quickly.

"Okay, we can go home then." Nathan said starting to reach for his jacket.

"No, I want to go home, you stay here with Brooke and Lucas...I just want to be alone. I want to sleep. Have fun, it's okay" Haley said getting up and grabbing Nathan's keys that were on the table.

"Okay" He said skeptically.

"See you later" She said quickly.

"I love you" He said.

"You too" She muttered before waving submissively. and walking out the door.

Nathan looked over at Lucas who reached for his keys in his pocket and handed them to Nathan.

"I'll drop it off later." Nathan said as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, just be careful with it."

"Will do, thanks Luke" Nathan moved to stand up.

"Pick up some ice cream for her." Brooke said.

Nathan pointed and nodded "Thanks for that too, see you guys later."

* * *

Haley switched out her jeans for sweatpants. She could barely fit in her jeans anymore, in a few short weeks she would be switching them out for maternity jeans. Grabbing the remote she channel searched before finding a good chick flic to watch. Although that didn't matter since she wasn't going to pay attention, she propped a pillow behind her back and let a tear escape. "Soon you will be fat and ugly just like she said...what would make him want to stay?" She whispered.

"The fact that I love you and this baby with all my heart." Nathan said leaning on the door frame. "Besides you could never be fat nor ugly. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and your pregnant. Which means your weight gain means our child is getting healthier and stronger...which by the way is the sexiest thing ever."

"I was wondering if you were going to come." She whispered smiling slightly.

"I would have been here sooner but I stopped for this." He said moving closer and pulling out two pints of ice cream and a rose from behind his back.

"You know me so well." She chuckled.

"I can't take full credit for the ice cream, it was Brooke's idea, but the flower was all mine."

Haley let out a smile and reached for the items. She laid the flower across her lap and instantly dug into the ice cream.

"Now please Hales, don't worry or take to heart anything Rachel says...she doesn't even know we're pregnant."

"I know it just...stupid hormones" She explained wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know I'm pregnant and I'm going to get bigger its just...it's hard when someone points it out to you. God, why do I always let her get to me?"

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Nathan asked kicking off his shoes, anticipating what it would be.

"Just hold me?"

"Sure"He said. Nathan climbed behind Haley and she then laid between his legs. Minutes later he could hear her breathing level off. He slid out from behind her and laid her down, pulling the blankets up over her and grabbing the ice cream. After stealing a spoonful of it for himself he moved to put it in the freezer.

Walking back into her room he slipped in the bed once more and moved to wrap his arms around her, she jolted lightly and he ran his hand through her hair "Shhh, it's me, go back to sleep I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" She mumbled.

"Always and Forever" He punctuated with a kiss to her temple before dozing off beside her.

* * *

Jenny had been quiet all night. Nathan had been singing and dancing, while I had been feeling like crap. Nathan offered to watch her himself, but I wanted to do this. I felt like I needed to sit with him, just to convince myself that I can be a parent.

I know babysitting isn't the same, but it's up there. I sighed, as I rubbed my belly and thought of my unborn baby. I watched, as Nathan and Jenny sat together – he held her against him with one arm, slumped on the couch, watching an old bobcats game.

"This is easy." He smirked. "I'm gonna be a great dad." I smiled and nodded at him. Of course he would be – I knew that, but could anyone tell him that?

"I know." I smiled. "You're great with her, but our kid might not be that easy." I insisted. "Vivian's friend had a baby boy around the same time as Viv, and he screamed every time I went near him. It got to the point where he just cried every time he came to our house." I laughed. "Then Viv told me that he did it with everyone – he was an unsettled baby. He just didn't like change."

"Everything will be fine with our baby." Nathan smirked. "Now, I think we should put this one to bed and watch a movie." He suggested.

"Cocktail!" I insisted. "Oh please, please, please?" I begged. "You know how much I love Tom Hanks!" Nathan looked at me for a few seconds, and just started laughing. "What?"

"Hales, do you even know who Tom Hanks is?"

"The guy in Cocktail." I insisted. "He's in Top Gun too!" I told Nathan. "You know who I mean, right? Flannigan and Goose?"

"Okay...Hales." Nathan sighed and shifted, moving Jenny with him. "First off, the guy you're talking about, is Tom Cruise." He told me. "And second...he plays Maverick. Anthony Edwards plays Goose."

"No.." I shook my head. "That's Tom Hanks."

"No." Nathan told me again. I saw Jenny fussing a little, so I took her from him and held her close. "Tom Hanks." He said, as we both stood up and walked towards Jenny's crib. "Is the guy in Forest Gump, and Big, and Sleepless in Seattle-"

"No, the guy in sleepless in Seattle is Tom Selleck." I insisted. "I'm talking about Tom Hanks. He's in Cocktail."

"Tom Selleck is the guy from Friends, he plays Monica's boyfriend, Richard."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." I shook my head, and went in for the kill. A quick sniff test to make sure her diaper was OK. It wasn't.

"Wow...um...you know, being pregnant...it probably isn't good for me to be around...well..poop." I passed her to Nathan. "Good luck."

"Yeah...I don't think so." Nathan called me back. "How do you think single mom's change the diapers of their other kids, while pregnant?"

"Well...it's a good thing I'm not a single mom then." I smirked and kissed him lightly. "Thanks for doing this, just for our health." I fought the urge to laugh, and I countered his rebuttal. "Come on, it's easy." I sighed, "I'll talk you through it."

"I guess I need to learn sometime" He sighed. "But you're doing the next one"

"Okay, lay the diaper underneath the baby, before taking the old diaper off." Fifteen minutes later, I was reading from a web page. "Unfasten the tabs of the dirty diaper and fold them over, to stop them from sticking to the baby." I read aloud, and watched Nathan stuffle. "Here." I put one hand on Jenny's tummy while he did as I said.

"Peel down the front of the dirty diaper."

When Jenny was finally changed into a fresh diaper, Nathan put the old one on the diaper bin, and I kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight little girl." I smiled, before placing her in her crib. I smiled, as I placed the blanket around her and stepped back. Nathan dimmed the lights, and the pair of us made our way back to the couch.

Our butts were barely on the seat, when a loud wail erupted. Nathan turned around, and Jenny was holding the bars of her crib, screaming loudly.

"What the hell?" I whispered to Nathan. "She was just falling asleep..."

"Let her cry." He suggested. "I heard Jake say that once. Sometimes a baby just needs to cry." I shrugged, and turned to look away from the crib, but the cries just got louder, and louder.

"We have to do something." I told Nathan, rubbing my head. I moved to the crib and picked Jenny up, rocking her gently from side to side.

"Do the bounce baby thing." Nathan suggested, and I looked at him, confused as to what he meant. "You know, like on Friends." At that moment in time, I couldn't even laugh at him...my head was hurting, and I was already not feeling great.

I began to bounce Jenny gently, but she just stopped crying because she had gas, and started again.

"What about a pacifier?" I asked Nathan. "Does Jake give her one? Have a look around." I continued to hold her close. "Are you hungry?" I wondered aloud, leaving to go to the kitchen, whilst Nathan looked for the pacifier.

"Hales there's nothing." Nathan entered the kitchen to see me trying to give Jenny some mashed banana, but she wasn't interested. "Maybe it's her diaper?"

"You just changed her, Nathan." I sighed, exasperated. "The TV...turn it off." I insisted. "Turn off the TV." Nathan turned it off and the room went silent, all except for Jenny's cries.

"Let me try." Nathan took her from me, and began to sing softly - something I'd never seen him do. Jenny stopped - for a few seconds. "Come on kid." Nathan sighed. "You were easy."

"Yeah." I sneered. "She's a demon child, I tell you." I sighed and hung my head. "Can I phone my mom?"

"What do you mean, can you?"

"Well...we agreed we didn't need help..."

"Call your mom, Hales. I mean, she isn't wet, she isn't hungry, she doesn't have a pacifier, it isn't hot, or cold, there's no noise, she doesn't feel warm..." I sighed, as I dialed my home number.

"Mom..." I felt my voice break. "She won't sleep." I listened carefully, and swiped at my cheeks. The pain of my head, and the nausea in my stomach, coupled with the tiredness I was experiencing right now, was just too overwhelming. "Thank you mom." I sniffed. "I love you." I hung up and looked to Nathan. "White noise." I told him. "Mom said look around for anything Jake might leave on while she's asleep, like-"

"Like the Radio beside her crib? Or the guitar he plays in here at night?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, as he pressed the radio on. Twice. Then three times.

"It must be broken, pass me the guitar."

"Hales-" Nathan knew I hated playing other people's instruments, but I needed to do something. I began to strum softly, and got into a quiet melody, while Nathan rocked her. As I continued to play, she started to quiet down. Once her eyes were fully closed, Nathan placed her in the crib, and I finished the melody.

"Here lets go sit outside with the baby monitor, this way we don't wake her." Nathan said reaching for my hand as he lead me to sit on the porch. We left the door open and took a seat on the porch swing.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm...I think we're in over our heads."

"Hey listen to me. We can do this. What just happened in their that was because it's not our kid. If it were our kid we would know she likes white noise. We would know she needs it to sleep. We would know because she would be ours. Don't worry about that okay?" He said as I only nodded.

We saw two figured walking up the stairs and heard Jake whisper "Shhh"

"Hey guys." He smiled, and we stood up. "How was she?"

"Well..." Nathan began and I shook my head.

"Can we just go? I need to sleep." I sighed. "We can see you guys in the morning." Jake frowned, but I just didn't have the stamina to stay up.

"Alright...um...thanks." He frowned, and we walked past them out of the house, and closing the door.

"Why is my guitar out?"

"Nathan..." I sighed, as we sat in his car. He turned to look at me, and I closed my eyes, laid my head back and took a deep breath. "I think we need a masterclass."

"We are going to be fine. I promise"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Haley Bob" My mother greeted me as I walked into the laundry room.

"Hi mom, are you busy?"

"Nope, just getting caught up on laundry since we've been away its all piled up, do you have any more clothes in your room?"

"No, I think I brought them all down."

"Nathan." She said peaking around me to look at him in the doorway.

"No, I don't have anything that needs to be washed, thanks Lydia."

"Do you want help, mom?"

"Actually, I'd rather you just talked to me. What's going on? You seem...weird."

"It's just we had a few things we wanted to talk to you and dad about."

"Like?"

"Nathan emancipating himself." I blurted out.

"Okay" She said slowly. "Let me go get your father."

I looked down and noticed I was shaking. Nathan had come into the room behind me, and wrapped his arms over my shoulder. "They don't have to do this, Hales. If they don't want to we will figure it out."

"Nathan don't be silly, we need to get you out of that house." Lydia said quickly walking back in "It's no good for you...Jimmy and I have been talking about it for weeks. Now go sit in the living room while I find him."

We did as my mom said. I was a little more relieved now I knew that my parents had been thinking about it.

"They love you like their your son Nathan...you know that right?"

"I know. I love them like my parents...but it's weird...you have to admit it, Hales. I'm basically divorcing my parents and removing them from my life. I'm disowning them."

"And your...my parents are basically adopting you."

"Ew...don't say it like that. God that makes me sound like your brother!"

"Then this would be incest" I said running my hand over my stomach. "But seriously, don't be nervous they love you just like they love me."

"I'm nervous?" He questioned "You're the one who's shaking."

"Shut up." I laughed lightly and hit him. "Here they come!"

"Here we come" My father joked. "I'm not deaf I don't need to be told that I'm coming."

"Yeah...right." My mom laughed and I couldn't bear the insinuation.

"Okay...moving on."

"So we...were talking about Nathan emancipating himself from his parents."

"As were we" My father informed me.

"But...because I don't ave a stable way to support myself I can't...but if I had someone to support me and take over legal consent for me, I could."

"And you thought of us." My mom filled in.

"Yeah, you would need to sign papers basically saying you would help me, and support me...money wise and sign saying you would take over medical consent as well."

"It sounds like you've done a lot research on this" My father said.

"We have." Nathan replied. "Mr. James, I want you to know, if you were to do this for me, I wouldn't take advantage. I would follow your rules, help around the house, I'm working for Keith now, so I can give you money...I just can't legally get away from my parents, and they whole atmosphere of that house, without emancipating myself...and to do that, I either need an adult to sign and take responsibility, or to be able to support myself." He paused and I smiled. "Now don't get me wrong, as soon as I can support Haley and the baby, I'll get us an apartment, and we'll get by...but right now, it's something I can't do."

"It takes a big man to admit he can't support his family." My dad said boldly. "But of course, we would rather you finished school, than got a full time job."

"I just...I can't stay their anymore and the thought of my child having to be around them and me having no choice...it physically scares me. I can't support them, now, but one day I will and I know I may not be your favorite person but you should know I do have Haley's best interest at heart. Every second of every day. And this baby. I just...I will go insane if I have to stay there any longer. I can't do it."

"What I'm hearing, Nathan, is 'I, I, I'." My mom stated. "What's going to happen if we sign this, and you and Haley...and I know you say you're in love, and I believe you..but having a baby is a stressful time. You may not be a couple in a few months time." My mom must must have seen my face, because she held her hands in the air. "I'm sorry, these are just the concerns we have. We're more than happy to help you guys, but we need to know it's going to work, and it's for the right reasons."

"Well that is why I proposed to your daughter." Nathan said slowly "And we were going to tell you today after we talked about the emancipation...It was just a few days ago. I love your daughter with my entire heart and plan on spending the rest of my life with her. That is never going to change...when things get rough I'm not going to give up because she is my world and I can't life without her. so when we fight when we have a disagreement we are going to work it out and I wont give up on her. I can promise you that. And I also know I should have asked you first. I was planing to but then you went away...and I figured I just would after since our entire relationship has been ass backwards anyway."

There was a moment of silence, with my parents just looking at me...before my mom said 'what?'. My father just sat there...I thought they liked Nathan, but they were questioning him like he was a stranger off the street now.

"I will discuss this with your father." My mother said placing her hands over her chest quietly.

"Okay" I said slowly, grabbing Nathan's hand as we left the room.

* * *

"Nathan stop it!" I giggled, as he wiggled around in front of me. "You're being silly."

"Do I look fat?" He asked me, rubbing his stomach. "I totally look fat in this shirt." I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me. "I just have to change." He flipped me off and turned around. "Come on, you know that's totally Brooke!"

"It is not!" I insisted. "Okay, how about Peyton?"

I watched as he threw on a checked shirt, and slumped on the bed. He began to fake drawing, and then sighed loudly. "Why do people insist that crap is music? I mean, music is Lyrical. It means something! God! Oh my...Jake...why yes, I love that song...Oh Jake..." I smacked his shoulder lightly as he began pulling faces. As I pushed him, I slipped, and fell on my bed.

Immediately he jumped up, and I felt his hand on my back, but I just kept shaking with laughter, face down, butt in the air...I couldn't help it. I was having a great day, just spending it with Nathan.

Sitting up with a huge ass smile on my face I saw him sit down at my desk and start taping at my laptop with a scowl on his face "How does Lucas do his brooding face...like this?" He said as he made a wierd face.

"Stop it" I said starting to laugh again "I'm going to pee my pants!"

"Than go pee" He said shrugging.

"Well that would be an obvious solution." I rolled my eyes.

I said getting up, as I walked to the bathroom I could hear my parents downstairs "She'll end up smoking crack and sleeping in the gutter" I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

Walking back into my room I saw Nathan on my computer uploading photos to my computer.

"What is that?"

"I was bored this morning."

I looked over his shoulder at them "So you took photos of me sleeping?"

"Umm...yeah." He shrugged. "You looked cute."

"Nathan I was sleeping, I look horrible, my hair is a mess, my butt is in the air and I'm cuddling mr. waffles"

"Like I said, cute."

"No that's not cute Nathan, you shouldn't have taken photos of me sleeping!"

"What's the big deal? Look...I'm sorry. I won't show anyone."

"Delete them now!" I yelled. "I don't want you taking my photo when I'm sleeping."

"Alright...geez." Nathan mumbled. "Damn hormones." He said, clearly not meaning for me to hear.

"What was that Nathan Royal Scott!?" I shouted "My damn hormones, coming from the guys who impregnanted me!"

"Is that going to be the final words every time we argue? You were there as well, ya know."

I'm sick you always saying I impregnanted you as a firing point, it doesn't work like that!" He said standing up to face me.

"Well I'm carrying your baby so just...just shut up!"

"No I wont Haley, because you can't do that. You can't just say that I got you pregnant and use that as an excuse. You don't think that I already feel bad enough about it?"

I took a step back and realizing before I started to cry "God I'm sorry Nathan...I didn't mean it, you know I didn't. I just...you shouldn't feel bad about it. Don't."

He sighed and said "C'mere" pulling me into a tight hug "I know you don't mean it...we both have a lot to deal with...just lets not take it out on each other, or silly things like a photo."

"I just...I get so emotional so quick. I am really sorry though. I love you."

'I love you too, and I will delete the photos."

Then I heard my mother clear her throat at the door, my father standing behind her. "You know your love is true, when your fights are so passionate, yet over the silliest things."

"You heard that?" I blushed.

"Paperthin." She tapped on the walls. "I was worried that you two were already fighting."

"We're just being dumb." I sighed, slumping onto the bed. "You know, couples are supposed to fight. If we both get along 100% of the time, then there's no interest there."

"I get it honey, trust me of all people I get it." She said sitting down on my bed. "Which is why your father and I are going to sign those papers."

"Really?" Both Nathan and I asked, our eyes brightening.

She simply nodded as Nathan quickly pulled her into a hug "Thank you so much Lydia."

"Nathan...I know that you haven't had the best upbringing but you deserve a chance. And I see you as my eighth child."

"I will do whatever you need, weed the garden, fix a leaky pipe, make dinner."

"NO" I said quickly. "You will not make dinner."

"Alright." Nathan held his hands up. "I won't make dinner."

"I appreciate the offer Nate" My mother chuckled patting his back.

"I mean we might as well give the boy a key so he can stop going in and out the window like a horny cat burglar."

"You knew?" Haley asked.

"Of course we did honey."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey baby" Nathan said walking into the cafe as the bell rang.

"Hey." I smiled, throwing my cloth onto the counter. "Almost done."

"Okay, I can wait" He said taking a seat at the counter "How was your day?"

"Mediocre." I replied, wiping my hands on a tea towel. "No major events...yours?"

"The shop was pretty slow but I got started on my college essays. You didn't overwork yourself right?"

"No, Nathan." I sighed. "How many times, Nate? I can look after myself, I promise."

"I just...worry okay. You're all I have and somedays you think your superwoman when you're not."

"This comes from the man who acts like superman"

"Batman. I'm batman"

"I'm sure you believe that." Karen came up behind me. "You're finished, Haley, go on. I can handle it from here."

"Thanks Karen" I said throwing my apron on the rack "Have a good night."

"You too guys"

We left the cafe, and there was a slight chill in the air...it was nice, a brisk wind, in the dark night.

I reached out for Nathan's hand that he easily offered to me as we started to walk to his house. His parents were on vacation in Malibu and Nathan was going to pick up more of his clothes. "Maybe if we go every week and take some of your stuff each time slowly they wont notice when it's all gone." I suggested.

Nathan laughed and nodded. "We could try that with just about everything, besides the liquor cabinet and dads basketball memorabilia."

"They would definitely notice if you took that. I think they keep account of it all"

"What?"

"I swear one time I saw your mom counting her liquor bottles"

"Are you kidding me? I've never noticed before."

"She definitely was...speaking of your parents" I nonchalantly segwayed "You know the lawyers I called about the emancipation, well he called today and said that we had a good case and he would start to draw up the papers. Is this what you really want?"

"Yeah." Nathan replied, without any thought.

"Are you sure, theirs no going back after this?"

"I don't ever want to go back, Hales. You are my life; you, and this little baby." I felt his hand lightly touch my stomach

"I know, I know this it's just...a big decision, one that will change your life."

"My life is already changing...where's the harm in it changing some more? Come on." He pulled me closer. "Why don't we just go to the beach. We can get my things another time, I think the rest of the gang are there."

"Are you sure, I mean you were just complaining about how..." I started before he cut me off.

"I can get them tomorrow, now let's go do some life changing."

"Look at that baby" I said as I noticed a couple walking with a baby in a stroller across the street.

"Soon we'll have a baby in a stroller."

"You'll look amazing with a stroller." I grinned. "Do you know how much hotter kids make guys?"

"I can only imagine because I can't wait to see you with our son."

"I can't wait for you to walk around shirtless with the baby just in a diaper to your chest."

"And if the baby poops through it? No thanks." He laughed. "I am excited though."

"Babies rarely poop through a diaper, and that's only if you let them sit in it for a while."

"I wouldn't put anything past our son."

"I love when you refer to him as our son. It makes my heart race." I said looking up at him while kissing the top of his hand.

"You make my heart race." He grinned back, cheesily, as we saw Brooke running along the beach like a maniac.

Before she interrupted us I leaned up kissed him while laying my hand on his cheek.

"I love you..." I whispered softly. "Come on, let's go have fun."

"Hey guys!" Brooke said running up to us.

"Brookie!" I squealed, as she almost skidded to a stop. "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna go find Luke." Nathan sighed, knowing as soon as Brooke arrived, he wouldn't want to know anything we were saying.

"He's up the beach, behind my house" She said dismissively shooing him off.

I laughed, as Nathan nodded and ran off. Brooke turned to me, a very serious look in her eyes. "Rachel turned up about ten minutes ago." She warned me. "She's currently latching onto Dim, but that won't last long."

"I thought it was just going to be the six of us...and maybe Jenny" I whined before realizing "And you just sent Nathan off by himself towards her, he is going to get eaten alive!" I said quickly as I started to follow after him.

"Slow down tutor mom."

"No speaking of the baby while we are here." I said quickly. "I don't want her to know."

"She'll find out eventually." Brooke replied. "But whatever you want. You know Nathan won't give in to her."

"I know, I trust Nathan with my entire heart I just don't trust her or what she'll do."

We rounded the corner of Brooke's house and I saw Rachel hanging over both Nathan and Tim. Tim kept looking up at her, but Nathan seemed to be pushing her off.

"So boys what have you been up to this summer?"

She said batting her eye lashes, she had on short shorts and a bikini top with her long red hair flooding down her back

She made me feel nauseous at the sight

Clenching my hand into a fist at my side I slowly approached them.

"Oh lookey...Whaley's come to join us."

"Don't talk about her like that. Ever." Nathan said finally freeing himself from her and tensing up.

"You know, I could do much better than her." Rachel drew me a dirty look. "At least I'd put out." I was laughing inside...if only she knew. I was tempted to tell her, just to shut her up...but I knew she would make my life hell, and I didn't need that right now.

"Please it's not like he wants an STD." I scoffed, biting my tongue

"I love Haley, Rachel." Nathan came to stand by me. "You know, why are you even here? Not a single one of us likes you. All you do is hit on us. We came to have fun, and not the kind of fun you're looking for."

"Puh lease, I've heard stories about your earlier days, you too Brooke":

"You don't know jackm, unless hes some guy whose bean stalk you climbed the other night." Brooke said eying her.

"I'm not like that anymore Rachel, I grew up. You should to Nathan then turned to me "Want to go swimming?"

"Sure" I said. I slipped off my t-shirt and slipped off my jean skirt.

"Looks like you put on a few pounds Whaley." Rachel said looking me up and down

"Yeah...it's called not starving yourself to look good for a guy." Brooke insisted. "You look great, Hales."

"Thanks" I whispered, running my hand over my stomach which puffed out a small bit. Not enough for me to have a bump but just enough to feel bloated. One day soon I knew I was just going to pop out.

By the time eleven came, there was just me, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan. Jake and Peyton had both left, taking Jenny home to bed, so the four of us had decided to make smores.

As I smushed the top graham cracker over the chocolate and melted marshmallow my eyes lit up and I moaned and took a bite.

"Is it that good Hales?" Nathan joked next to me.

"Uh yeah" I said "The baby loves smores."

"Suuure." Brooke laughed. "Or Momma loves it."

"Maybe both" I said eying her.

"You are Crazy, Haley James." Nathan smiled, as he put his skewer with a marshmallow on it into the fire.

"We need some music!" Brooke said turning on the radio

"Hell yeah!" I grinned, as a familiar song came on.

"I wore red cause you like that"

'Your like hey, let me get that" Brooke sang along with me.

"But when I text you don't text back, no you didn't cause you didn't care" We both sang together,

I reached over and touched Nathan's cheek "You know some would say your Bad For Me" I said quoting the song.

"You're not so much a good girl yourself James." He winked at me, and I giggled softly, as I heard Lucas groan. "Besides, were too good together to be bad"

"Do you have to?"

"Lucas, we're pregnant I mean...what do you expect...an angel planted a baby in her."

"Not to mention...engaged" I bit my lip looking at Brooke

"Whoa...wait...what?" Lucas exclaimed, looking to us both

"Are you joking?" Brooke said as her eyes lit up and Nathan nodded.

"He proposed last week." I said reaching around to my purse, pulling out the small box from it and slipping my ring on.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke almost deafened every one of us; not to mention pushed me over as she jumped at me. "When's the wedding? Let me see the ring? Oh My God! I am so going to make your dress!"

"Whoa...calm down." I laughed, as Nathan and Lucas shared a manly hand shake.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, have you talked about the wedding yet?"

"Yeah, as soon as Nathan emancipates himself we are going to get married. Something small, like really small."

"What? Small? How small are we talking?" Brooke gasped.

"Like us, Jake, Peyton, and my parents"

"Oh.." Brooke went quiet and I knew she was plotting.

"It's what we want Brooke. We just want it simple. That's all we need."

"Can I still make the dress?"

"How soon can you make it?"

"I could have it done by tomorrow" She said mater of factly.

I laughed "On one condition, it's simple, nothing extravagant, and if I give you photos, go along the same lines as them."

"Deal" She smiled.

"Alright." I laughed. "I have a dress."

"Congratulations Hales" Lucas said leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks buddy, for everything."


	17. Chapter 17

I walked up the stairs leading to Tyler's apartment and caught my breath when I reached the top. Reaching up I knocked on the door hesitantly. He had texted me that morning asking if I would come over and was nervous ever since. I heard his footsteps behind the door, and waited for him to open up. When he did he nodded for me to step in and said quietly "C'mon in"

I took off my coat in silence, before the pair of us made our way into his kitchen. I took a seat at the island and he stood on the other side of it.

"Coffee?" He asked me, before shaking his head. "Tea? I um...I don't have any decaf."

"Water is fine." I said looking up at him.

"How was your day?"

"Come on." I sighed "You didn't ask me over to find out how my day was?"

"Maybe I wanted to know okay."

"Ty...when the baby comes I don't want us to be like this, I want to fix this."

"And so do I...Hales you're my sister, and this little one." His eyes darted to my stomach. "Will be my niece or nephew."

"Exactly. So you need to get over whatever you problem is with that and move on because it isn't going to change."

"Get over my problem? My seventeen year old sister is pregnant Haley!"

"And you seventeen year old sister is happy!"

"Regardless of that, she shouldn't be pregnant"

"Well she is. I mean, seriously Ty, I didn't get pregnant on purpose, but it happens. How old were you, when you started having sex? Your seventeen year old girlfriend could have gotten pregnant just as easily."

"But your better than that, you shouldn't be having sex because your better than that!"

"you hold me to a higher standard than everyone else Ty, and that is not fair. You're such a hypocrite. Is that not your girlfriends sweater sitting on the couch?" I asked pointing.

"Look, I know but that's because I've seen you be better than most people. And that's none of your business. I'm an adult. You aren't."

"I became an adult the second I found out I was pregnant."

"Look...I'm sorry, Hales...I just...This changes everything for you, you had so much potential and now it's just...wasted all your hard work and your dream of Stanford. It's all gone."

"So just because I'm becoming a mother all my potential is gone and I can't do anything anymore? It doesn't work that way Ty."

"I didn't mean it..." I sighed. "Not like that...Hales...I believe you can do it...but nobody's going to live your life for you. You need to be responsible for this baby, you'll need money, an apartment, you'll need daycare while you're in school...you can't rely on mom and dad. They've raised their kids..."

"And I don't expect them to raise mine!" I said looking at him in shock "Come September Nathan, the baby and I are going to Duke, on our own and we are going to make it work. Not only that but we will make the best of our situation."

"Just so long as you do." Tyler picked up an apple and took a bite. "I can't see you fail."

"Well it's a good thing you wont have to because I'm going to be just fine."

"I hope so."

"Why do you have to be such a pessimist, have I ever failed at anything? No. Have a little faith in me"

"As long as you're confident...I believe in you."

"Thank you...and have a little faith in Nathan. He's a good guy I promise."

"The first thing he does wrong, Haley.."

"He wont. He is the best man I know and loves me so much. You haven't seen the way we are around each other Ty, you refuse to...And if he does something wrong that's my problem not yours. I can defend myself."

"You're my little sister, Hales, and I love you."

"And I love you two but Ty, I'm your little sister, not a baby."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am"

"Not really, you said you never failed anything, but I remember someone failing a math quiz once."

"Shut up" I said leaning over and hitting him.

"I just need time. I have a lot going on right now and just need time to digest it all." He said as I sighed.

"Okay" I whispered giving him a hug and leaving the apartment.

* * *

"So I scheduled a meeting with that lawyer."

"That's great Nate."

"You'll come right?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Haley are you almost ready?" Nathan said walking out of the bathroom while buttoning up his dress shirt. "Hales, where'd you go?" Glancing around her room he walked out and down the stairs before he heard noise in the kitchen. Walking in he saw her hunched over the trash can. "Hales?" He said quickly rushing over.

"I came down to get some food and now I can't stop." Nathan pulled her hair back for her and ran his hand over her back.

"Alright, I think I'm done." She said lifting her head slightly. "I guess breakfast burritos don't agree with the baby."

"So..." Nathan said thinking "Lay down, take a nap, and I will be back in a few hours."

"No, no I'll go, I want to support you."

"No, you and the baby are staying here. I will be fine I promise."

"Alright" She sighed moving to the couch.

"I will be back in a few hours, I love you" He said kissing her forehead before she laid down.

"You too"

* * *

"Hey." I smiled, as Nathan came through the front door. "How'd it go?"

"Hey baby." He kissed me, and sat on the couch beside me, where I was watching a trashy movie. "Your parents home?"

"No." I told him, pausing the movie and turning to face him. "Well?"

"Well, we were in the office a while. He thinks I have a case, so long as my mom can help us out." He told me.

"Why would your mom help you disown her?" I questioned. "I mean, she dislikes you staying here as it is."

"Look Hales, the fact is that emancipation makes me an independent person. As a child, I'm dependent on my parents, but my parents aren't the kind of people who can cope with that."

"Evidently."

"So if I can convince my mom she can still be in our life, I think she'll sign. My dad would protest all he wanted, but because mom signed over rights, it doesn't matter." He explained. "I technically don't even need your parents to sign to take responsibility, but it will help my case."

I nodded, as I looked over the notes he brought in with him. "Will you need to go to court?"

"No." He replied. "But there will be a hearing. My parents don't need to consent to anything, because I'm over 16, so that helps, but if I have my mom's support it makes my case that bit stronger."

"I don't understand…if you're emancipating her, then why would she help you?"

"Because all this emancipation does is make legal who I already am. It means I can consent to treatment for my own baby, or I can make my own decisions regarding finances. Legally, my parents have no control over me, what so ever."

"Ok…and does that fact that you're about to be married, or be a father influence it at all?" I asked him, fingering the ring on my finger.

"Nope. None of it affects my status as a son to my parents. I can't get married without their consent – which is another thing. The lawyer, McKenzie, said that if I'm about to become a father, the traditional American thing to do, is get married. She said although that's not why we're getting married, it helps in showing that I am taking responsibility for my own life, and the life of someone else." I couldn't help the grin on my face, as he talked about caring for our baby.

"He said the fact that my mom's never home also goes in my favor. I usually make all my own meals, granted it's cereal and microwave meals, but I do it myself. I can get special allowance for welfare, but if we're gonna get welfare, then I shouldn't mention it yet, because they wonder why they're emancipating me to have the state support me, when my parents can do it."

I laughed as he made a valid point. "What are your chances of winning this?"

"Well, we have to remember it's not a court case. Not really – and the percentages aren't great, but if we can take that step then we never know. If I can't be emancipated, at least we've tried. I just have to prove I can support myself. I have a job, and although I'm staying with your parents, if I can pay them rent, I'm technically subletting from them, so I'm paying my own way and supporting myself."

"What about after? If they emancipate you? What if we get our own place, and can't afford it, and move back here?"

"If I can't support myself, then my emancipation is taken away, but if they grant it, and then we get married, they can't take my emancipation away, because I'm a legal adult then."

"Okay, how do we do it? Do you need help?"

"I have to file a petition in the juvenile court, and take it from there. I need to take my birth certificate and ID, and other information, addresses, pay slips and such. I need to get some adults who have witnessed what my parents are like with me, and who can testify to say I would be better without them. I can get anyone, really...Karen, Whitey, Luke, You, Your parents...If we get married, I will be legally emancipated, but I'll need permission to get married without emancipation." He explained to me, and I took a deep breath.

"Then lets hope your mom sees what's best for you."

"I hope so, I was going to try and head over to the house this afternoon."

* * *

I walked through the house I grew up in, and called out for my mom. I knew my dad would be at work around now, so it was the perfect time to speak to her. It felt weird being in here after so long and it no longer felt like home. It felt like I was intruding in a strangers house.

"Nathan you're home." My mother said nearly darting down the stairs.

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I kind of need to talk to you about something."

"Oh what is it honey? Let me get you a snack,,you want something to eat, drink? Come sit down."

"Uh, no thanks mom. I just need to talk to you for a minute."

"Well I have news to tell you first. I'm divorcing your father."

"So am I"

"What?"

"So am I." I repeated solemnly.

"What do you mean Nathan, how?"

"By emancipating myself." I stated bluntly. "I'll be a legal adult, I'm perfectly within my own rights to make this decision...but it would be easier if you could give me permission."

"Why would I do that Nathan, you are my son"

"Mom if you love me, you will do this because you know this is what is best for me."

"Nathan...we could start over on our own, you and me. We could move out and try it all again."

"Mom...you know this. I'm becoming a father, I want to be independent, besides, what happens when dad comes to you begging and pleading, telling you he's changed? And you know he will."

"That wont change things Nathan, I wont let him back in our lives."

"How many times have you told me that mom? How many times have you promised me things would change? I can't risk it, I can't. I need to do this for myself and my family. You had your chance and ruined it."

"I just want to do right by you..."

"Then do it, by letting me do right by my family. I'll still be in your life, mom...all this does is say that I can legally live in my own apartment, Ii can make my own decisions...that I can get married..."

"Nathan your seventeen!"

"And Haley's pregnant. And you weren't much older mom. I would like to think that I am more responsible than Dan was when he was nineteen. You know this is best for me mom."

"I just...your my only child Nathan."

"I know...which is why I'm asking you to do this. If you don't, I'll go ahead anyway. You signing me over will just help my case move faster, it won't stop it." I paused and took a deep breath "I still am your child, you can still see the baby...but this is the only way I can get away from him."

"So in reality, I have no choice in the matter." I shook my head.

"You can choose to support me; or you can choose not to."

"Promise me that I will still see you and the baby and you wont shut me out."

"I promise. Your still my mother, and I do love you."

"Do you have the papers with you?" I nodded and pulled them out from my back pocket. "Where do I sign?" My eyes went wide as I laid them out on the table.

I pointed out where she should sign, and she looked up at me. "Do you have a pen?"

"Uhhhhh" I said fumbling in my pockets for one. "Yeah"

I handed it to her and watched as she curled her signature over the papers. "I would sign it Deb Lee, but I'm guessing it'll just cause more problems."

"Probably. Hopefully this will take less time than a divorce would."

"It doesn't involve court or anything...in fact, it should take a matter of days now that you've signed it."

"Wow...as quick as that."

"Yeah, because I have a pretty good case they said."

"Alright...well come by and visit soon. I'm sure I want to get those sent in as soon as possible." She said trying not to cry.

"Do you want to have lunch on Sunday, at the cafe?"

"You're not busy with Haley?"

"I don't spend all my time with her mom. I'm sure she wouldn't mind us having lunch. I bet she would love to join us as well."

"Well I'd love to...just make sure it's okay first. Pregnant women can be very demanding and time consuming you know."

"Oh I know...she yelled at me last week for eating the last bag of chips when the day before she told me she hated those chips.

"I remember being like that...your constantly on edge and uncomfortable."

I smiled and nodded "So I will meet you at the cafe at noon...Actually make it one because I think we have a doctors appointment that morning. This way I will have updates on the baby too."

"I can't wait, Nathan."


	18. Chapter 18

Haley walked around the bathroom applying her make up, she didn't even know if she would have to see the judge but figured she should be prepared anyway. Nathan had met with his lawyer once more, and now he had a meeting with the judge. Haley let out a deep breathe and looked down. "Nathan!" She called out. Seconds later he was at the door, panting "What's wrong?"

"Look" Haley said putting her hand on her stomach, "I'm showing."

"Don't be silly Hales." He laughed at me. "You can't tell you're pregnant."

"Are you telling me I usually have a bump?" I smirked, as I saw him laugh. "See, look!" I turned to the side and rubbed my tummy a little.

"Your father told me never mention any weight gain - so you are not showing." I pouted and looked to him.

"You know you can tell me I'm fat, I don't care." I insisted. "Just say it."

"No." He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him, realizing I had just given him permission to insult me. "Come on you goof."

"Tell me you see it, if not we are stopping at the eye doctors."

"Haley...come on." He sighed and I pouted.

"Give me your hand." I insisted, and just grabbed his hand anyway. I ran his fingers across the underside of the bump. "See, you can't deny that there's a bumb there." I grinned, as his face seemed to melt.

"There's a baby in your belly." Nathan smiled looking down at me.

"Well done." I laughed. "There's little hands and feet, and a little heart in there."

"It's just all so much more real now...your showing."

"I am" I said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Were gonna do this. Were going to be okay right?" Nathan asked.

"We are going to be just fine, no matter what that judge says okay? Because we have each other, and we have our child. Nothing the judge says is going to change that."

"I love you."

He said looking at me as if I held the moon. I loved when he looked at me this way. Before I could reply he bent down and kissed my stomach "And I love you too." His hands remained on my stomach before standing back up and kissing me.

* * *

"Nathan Scott" A woman called with a clipboard at the front desk. Thank God, we had been waiting for a half an hour, I had to pee, he was holding my hand so I didn't want to bother him while he was nervous, and the tapping of his other hand on his leg was starting to annoy me.

"That's me." He said standing up as we walked to the desk.

"She is ready to see you now." The receptionist cleared her throat. "Mr. Scott has to go in alone."

"Oh" Nathan said looking down at me.

"It's fine, really. I'm going to go to the bathroom but I will out here when your done...Ya know baby sitting on my bladder."

"Good luck." I said leaning up to kiss him before he walked into the room.

* * *

"Hello" I said shutting the door behind me. "I'm Nathan Scott."

"Judge Tanino" She said extending her hand, which I shook.

"So, Mr. Scott. All we're here today for is to give me a better understanding of why you submitted an application for emancipation."

"Yes." I said as I sat down in front of her.

"So let's begin. It says here you spend most nights at your girlfriend's house, how much time do you spend in your own house?"

"Well recently less than 24 hours in one week. I sleep their maybe once a week. I try to stay at Haley's, my fiance's, and some nights I stay at my half brother's house."

"And why do you stay with your girlfriend and brother more than your parents?"

"They never were good parents, or caretakers. My father spent most of his time forcing me to play basketball, not caring about my well being. My mother was either traveling for work or drinking. I was a horrible person...then I met Haley and everything changed. She brought out the best in me and helped me connect with my brother. I owe it all to her, and her parents are amazing, most days I feel like they love me more than my parents do."

"You don't enjoy basketball?"

"I do...but sometimes I question if it's really what I want to be doing since I was forced into it. I do love it, I'm good at it and I love the rush I feel when I play but...I guess I would have rather had a father that supported me no matter what I wanted to do rather than one I knew would only support me if I played, and at that his support is yelling at me for what I did wrong."

"Your mother signed the emancipation papers. Why?"

"Because she knows that this is what is best for me. I think now that I myself am becoming a father she realized what she has done and that in giving me this emancipation I will be able to do things differently and I will be ale to provide a safe and loving environment to my child."

"How do you view fatherhood? How will you adjust to the changes a new baby would bring?"

"I want to be a good father...just like everyone does. But I go to the appointments, and I look at my fiance's growing stomach and think of how much I already love that baby. I am so grateful everyday that I am going to be a father, even if I wish I was a little bit older. I am going to support my child in whatever they want to do, I am going to love them, and make sure that they know and feel that love every day. So far we are planing to live with Haley's parents for a few more months and save up our money. We both have jobs, then after the baby is born we are going to move into our own place. We want to go to Duke and I know we can do this. It's a lot to handle, but Haley is my everything. I know you think were probably just high school sweethearts, but it's so much more than that. We are going to make it work...If that answers your question."

"Well that's great to hear of a young man supporting his family. How often do you work, Nathan? How much do you earn?"

"I get paid 10 dollars an hour and right now I work about 40 hours a week. All of it goes right into a savings account. When school starts I will only be working about 20 hours, but my mother said she will be writing a check out to help us every month, as well as Haley's parents are going to give us old clothes and furniture for the baby. It probably doesn't sound good that we are relying on others but we have a great support system behind us. As well as the fact that Haley and I are hoping to get full rides to college, me on a basketball scholarship and she has a long brag sheet of academic achievement and she is number one in the class. Don't even get me started on Haley's accomplishments because I am so incredibly proud of her."

"Do you need your mothers help, Nathan?"

"No, that would just be access money to hopefully put away for the future. Haley worked out a budget for us, and if we stick to it we will be able to survive off of my paycheck without hardly touching our savings. I work for my uncle and he mentioned the other day that once we get the new truck paid off this month I will be promoted along with a raise."

"Okay, that's great. How are your grades? I have reports from your school, but in your own opinion, how do you think you do in school?"

"I will be the first one to say I'm not a good student, as you see freshman year I was horrible...then I met Haley. You see she started off as my tutor, a great one at that because my grades started improving. Sophomore year I was okay, but last year...I was actually proud of my grades. I mean their not A's but, I worked hard to achieve them."

"You understand if you don't graduate, your emancipation is null and void, because you haven't proven yourself to be independent and reliable?"

"I know that, but I will graduate. I will keep working hard and if I don't graduate then I deserve to have to move back home because not only would I have failed myself but I would have failed my family."

"Aren't you worried that they're disappointed right now, when you're basically shutting them out of your life?"

"By family I mean Haley and my child...and my brother. They are my family. Along with Haley's family, my Uncle Keith and my Aunt Karen. But my family by blood, my parents...they have already disappointed me. As I see it, they failed me. I owe nothing to my father and I no longer care about how he perceives me."

"Ah, I see. Well Nathan, I have to say, your case is different. There's no physical abuse, nothing to suggest your parents are incapable of supporting you financially, or keeping you healthy, however, your case is strong. Your fiance is pregnant, you're standing by her. You plan to do everything as you did before the baby, and manage your life around the baby. It's very admirable. Is there anything you need to add that you haven't already told me?"

"I want better for my child...If I was in that house and was forced to split time their, along with having my child stay there, I would fail my child. I would suppress my child to having to live the life I did that and their is no way I would stand for that. I want more for my child than I had."

"Well Mr. Scott" She said while writing "Your child won't have to because your petition for emancipation is officially approved."

"What?"

She smiled "You are a free emancipated man Mr. Scott, congratulations."

"Thank you so much, seriously thank you so much." He said running his hands through his hair.

"You're very welcome Mr Scott, now get out and go share your news with Haley."

"Wow, I can't believe this, thank you so much." He said going to the door. Nathan was about to leave when he turned around and pulled the judge into a huge tight hug, "Thank you"

"Oh..." The judge was taken aback a little, but patted his shoulder none the less. "That's quite alright."

"Now, just take these papers to the woman at the front desk, she will file them and send notice to the state and your parents, along with your school."

"Okay, okay great...umm thank you once more and I'll...I will send you a baby picture

He said walking out the door, hearing her laugh behind him.

* * *

I saw the door open and stood up quickly. He exited with his head down a little and I immediately stepped forward. "Oh my gosh, how did it go?" I asked him. "Did she ask you a lot of things? Did she tell you if you got it? Was she nice? Did you tell her my parents will vouch for you, and you're going to stand by me?" I watched as he took a step back.

"Calm down." He laughed at me and looked right at me. "I got it." He said calmly, as he took my hand.

"Oh, baby I'm so so- wait, what?" I took a moment and looked right at him. The next thing I knew, I was screaming and jumping into his arms. "You really got it?" I asked, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Yes." He grinned. "I'm officially emancipated."

"Oh My God" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheeks, he wiped it with his thumb.

"We can get married now." He said thinking.

"We can."

He let me down is his arms before getting down on one knee. "Haley James will you marry me?"

"Nathan you already proposed."

"Hales" He said tilting his head to the side.

"Of course I will marry you, now get up here so I can kiss you."

I grinned as he stood up and leaned right into me. Our lips touched in the most fiery and passionate embrace we'd had in a public place. This moment meant so much to both of us, touched a special place in her hearts. As a couple, we were free, and as a man, Nathan had complete freedom and independence. He could prove he was more than just a basketball player.

"Let's get out of here and go celebrate." Nathan said smiling.

He grabbed my hand as we began to walk.

"What is your idea of celebrate because, well I'm hung and want some ice cream."

"Ice cream sounds perfect." He said looking down at me chuckling.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell is this?" I heard someone shout, I quickly jumped to look but banged my head on the hood of the car I was working on.

"Are you insane?" The voice,yelled, and I turned, rubbing at my head.

"What do you want Dad?"

"Do you know what I got in them mail today Nathan? I'll tell you! papers saying your emancipated and no longer my son, what the hell is this?"

"You just told me what it is...sounds like you understand it fine." I sighed, opening the log book and putting down what I had done with the car.

"Nathan, you can't do this."

"Actually I can, see the judge's signature write there, it's official. I am a free man."

"A free man? Do you even know what this means?" He waved the paper in front of my face, clearly irritated.

"Yeah, the United States of America recognizes me as an adult, and more importantly you have no control over me. Ever again."

"Just what is that supposed to me? You know what...get out of here. Get in the car, we're going home. I'm sick of this...this illusion that you have! You think being an adult is so easy!"

"I don't have to go anywhere with you. What do you know about being an adult dad? You still act like you're in college and face no responsibilities. So you leave because I'm not."

"This won't be the last you hear of me, Nathan. It won't."

"Yeah it will dad, you can't do anything about this, the only chance of it getting repealed is if I don't graduate or get arrested. Do have you guys try and catch me for speeding or drinking because it won't happen because for the next few months until I turn eighteen I will be careful and watch my back. And while you're at it go talk to all of my teachers and convince them to fail me dad because that's the only way you're getting me back in that hell hole you call home."

"You're really emotional about this, huh?" Dan sneered as he looked at me. "You can keep your stupid emancipation." He shoved the letter at my chest. "I thought I had a son, not a daughter."

"See that is the difference between us _dad._" I sneered "You see parenting is how you can best control your kid, their thoughts, feelings, goals, dreams, and you controlled me. But not anymore. You wont get that chance so now you have to sit your ass down and watch me be a better father than you. I will be by on Saturday to get my things and that will hopefully be the last time I ever have to see you, and if you have a problem with that, I will get a restraining order". I seethed, throwing the towel in his hands at my father and walking away.

* * *

"So wedding plans?" Haley asked looking up from her book. "Any idea when or where...or anything?" She was sitting up on her bed, Indian style, by her headboard. Nathan was laying on her bed, sprawled out and facing her while on the computer.

"Soon" He muttered not looking up.

"Soon..." Haley shook her head. "That helps."

"Hales, I could marry you tomorrow and not care."

"This is a one time event, Nathan. If you won the premiership, it would be a once in a lifetime thing, wouldn't you want it to be special?"

"Hales, no matter what it's going to be special, it's our wedding day."

"Okay...something's wrong. You didn't even tell me you don't play in a premiership. I never use the right words."

"Sorry...it's just everything with my dad. It put me in a bad mood. I don't want to take it out on you but...I'm just not in the mood to talk about the wedding right now."

"Well what are you in the mood for?" She asked leaning close to him and closing her book.

"I don't know...you don't have to stay here I know I'm boring right now."

"I'm perfectly happy just laying here with you, I am growing a human ya know, it's quite tiring."

"I love you." He chuckled quietly.

"I know, and that's why your sour puss mood is fine...but you know I have to meet with Brooke tomorrow and she's going to ask questions, so could we at least pick a date?"

"I don't care as long as its before school starts."

"Okay, that helps" She said reaching for her calender "you know, there are a lot of days before schools starts. I could just have Brooke plan the whole thing for us."

"No, never" Nathan said looking up quickly.

"Alright the help me pick a real date"

"Fine," He sighed "How about August 23rd, it's three weeks away and before school."

"23 huh?"

"Ya know it is kinda my lucky number." He said smirking.

"Okay then the 23rd it is, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." He grumbled.

"Ya know...if were just gonna lay here we might as well do something. Go lock the door. My parents shouldn't be home for hours but just incase."

"My girl feeling frisky?"

"Crazy Frisky." She said with a glint in her eyes as he closed the laptop and moved off the bed.

* * *

Nathan put one more box in the trunk before heading back up to his bedroom. He and Haley planned it out to go during a televised city hall meeting, that Dan was required to attend. So far he had gotten most of his stuff. remembering to take from the safe his social security card, birth certificate, the deed to his car that his grandparents gave him, and savings bonds from them.

"What else do you want to take?" Haley asked, sitting on his bed in the nearly sparse room.

"I got all of the things that are important to me, I think." He check his closet once more, finding two old sweatshirts in the bottom, a bag of change in his bedside table, some of his bathroom products in the cabinet under his sink, and threw it all into the box with his cds and the few books he owned. Piling on top the photo of him and Haley he had on his desk, and his EMINEM poster. "That's about it," he said taking one final glance at his old room, leaving behind all the bad memories. All that was left was his furniture, a lamb, his bed sheets, and some dust.

"Ya know if we think about it, our baby was probably conceived in here." Haley said patting on the bed.

"One more time for old times sake?" Nathan suggested with a kinked eyebrow as Haley laughed.

* * *

A half an hour later Nathan carried the final box down the stairs, Haley following right behind, as his father walked in. "Well well look what the cat dragged in."

"Don't worry this is the last of it, then I will be out of your hair for good."

"Until you do something wrong and get sent right back." Dan said as Nathan huffed. "Put on some weight Haley? You looking a little pudgy."

"Well that's what pregnancy does to a person Dan. I would think your smart enough to know that" She smiled back. Her weight gain didn't affect nor hurt her, as long as her baby was healthy she didn't care...well maybe just a little bit. But not enough to let Dan Scott hurt her.

"Goodbye Dan." Nathan said walking out the door. He stuffed the box in the backseat before sitting in the car and starting the engine.

"Ready to leave this place behind?" Haley asked.

"Hell yes." He said turning around in the driveaway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She said looking at him.

"No I just..."He studdered, driving halfway down the road and around the corner. "I just need a minute" He completed before pulling the car over.

"Okay...take all the time you need" She said understanding that this must be hard for him, as horrible as his parents were he did have some good memories there and now he was leaving it all behind, his childhood, his life was packed up in boxes behind him. He would never live in that house again.


	20. Chapter 20

Deb sat in the corner of the cafe. She smiled, her hands around the steaming mug, as she saw Nathan and Haley walking towards the cafe door. The bell rang and the pair looked around for her.

"Hi Mom." Nathan smiled, as he pulled out a chair for Haley, before sitting himself.

"Hi Mrs. Scott."

"Hello" She smiled "How was the appointment?"

"It went really well, the baby is perfectly healthy."

"Good. I'm glad"

"Oh play the heartbeat for her." Haley said tapping Nathan.

"Oh yeah, we recorded the baby's heartbeat." He pulled out his phone and started it as Deb listened.

"Wow, it sounds nice and strong."

"Yeah"

"What can I get for you guys?" Karen asked walking over.

"I will take a rubin, and a soda" Nathan said looking up at her.

"Can I get the cheddar brocolli soup, and a Italian roll."

"Can I just get a lemonade to go please...oh and a cookie, make that two actually." Haley said as her eyes lit up.

"And could you give her a caesar salad." Nathan said tilting her head. "You need to actually eat a lunch before you have all that sugar."

"Fine" She sighed.

"Wait why to go?" Deb questioned.

"Oh, I was just stopping in for a few minutes to say hello before I went and met Brooke. That way you two can have some time together."

Deb smiled up at the young girl. "Thank you"

"Alright, I will have that right out for you Hales."

"How have you been mom?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I've started to talk to lawyers about the divorce and that has been very time consuming. And I picked up more hours at work."

"What do you do again?" Haley questioned.

"I work for non profits mainly, I deal specifically with big business owners and try to get them to invest."

"I never knew that...Deb Scott out there changing the world one check at a time."

"I don't do that much but I'm going to start traveling again."

"That will be fun, you always loved to do that."

"Yeah" She smiled. "listen...I know neither of you trust me, but I want to help you both out. If that means financially, I'm fine but...I would love to babysit, if you trusted me to."

"Well...I mean we would have to talk about it but I think we could work something out for you to definitely see the baby, and I mean I would love for us to be able to build a relationship with each other." Haley said causing the older woman to smile.

"Thank you Haley."

"Anyway I should get going, Brooke is waiting." Haley said, she leaned over and kissed Nathan before sharing a smile with Deb.

"So Cooper called last night."

"Oh really, how is he."

"Great actually, he met somebody..." She continued as Haley watched the two interact as she walked by and left the cafe.

* * *

"So B. Davis, you want to hear some news?" I asked flipping through another magazine.

"Is this about the wedding?" She asked looking up. I nodded.

"We set a date, the 23rd."

"Of this month? That's so soon"

"I know, but we wanted to wait until after the emancipation was finalized and before school."

"So the emancipation was finalized?"

"Yeah the judge signed off on it on Friday."

"That's great Hales" Brooke said moving to hug me. "Now I have to get planning."

"Well that moment was short lived." I laughed as she walked out of the room. "Where are you going?"

The next thing I knew she was walking back in with a white garment bag. "Good thing this is soon, I made you a dress last month."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I kept your opinion in mind and I really think you will love it."

"Okay" I said nervously opening the dress. Taking in all the fine detail I marveled at it "Wow Brooke this is gorgeous." It was a simple A-line dress The dress was a strapless empire waist style. Ivory in color. It flowed right down to the floor, the smallest and most elegant of train's behind it. With a band around my waist, it curved out. The detail of the embroidery was exquisite, with the beads all symmetrical and strategically placed, as it curved right around, under the bust. It zipped in the back, leaving my shoulders bare...it would look perfect with a vail, so elegant and beautiful. their was extra fabric under my chest so it would flow right over my small bump. "I love it."

"Thanks Hales."

"I can't believe you did this...wow."

"Now go try it on!" She said slapping my ass. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going." I laughed running off.

* * *

Later in the day, Brooke and Haley had met up with Nathan and Lucas at the rivercourt so the guys could train. Brooke and Haley were seated on the picnic table as the guys did layups.

"So How was the rest of lunch?" Haley asked.

"I actually need to talk to you about something." Nathan said nodding to Lucas to take a break.

"I'll just be over their...yeah" Brooke said moving to wrap her arms around Lucas.

"My mom offered to pay for our rent of whatever apartment we wanted at Duke...she is more than happy to."

"I mean...I know we want to provide for ourselves, but it might actually be good for us, we could save the money we aren't spending on rent and save it, that way we have emergency money in case anything goes wrong."

"What bad can come of it? I mean we could use the extra money and the help...and I don't think, as long as the divorce goes through and she distances herself from my father, it would be bad for her to babysit."

"No it wouldn't, I mean she raised you and your still alive so."

"Alright, I will let her know then." He nodded.

"I was online last night and saw that Duke has an open house next week."

"Oh, do you want to go?"

"Yeah I just wanted to check with you before I registered us."

"Great"

* * *

"Alright." I paused as I looked at the itinerary. Nathan and I were currently standing in the entranceway to Duke university. There was a prospective student tour today. We were allowed a tour guide, but we both knew where we wanted to go and what we wanted to see. All we had to do was make sure that we attended the various assemblies and talks they were holding. "First we have to attend an introduction, it says it takes 30 minutes. It's probably just areas that are out of bounds, health and safety, fire exits and such." I told Nathan. "It says it's in Hall 1."

We both looked at the map, and then each other, before looking around. "Should we just follow someone?"

Eventually we found the hall. As soon as they told us where the fire exits and such were, they dismissed us. We were allowed to sit in on lectures, look around the dorm halls - but not enter any rooms, and look around the library, cafereria, gym courts, outdoor courts...everywhere. We had complete freedom, and the option to tour with existing students.

As soon as we left the hall, I knew what Nathan would ask. "Where's the gym?" I laughed and pointed to the left.

"I think it's that way."

When we arrived, I was in awe, never mind Nathan. I mean, Gyms don't impress me, I just see a lot of equipment...but this one was different. There were hot guys - as much as Nathan tried to cover my eyes.

"Don't be jealous." I laughed. "You know I only have eyes for you." I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hales...this is amazing. I mean, state of the art equipment...Rumor has it that Coach K has us spend 2 hours every day in this very room."

"Yeah, that Coach K's a tough one, huh?" A voice sounded, and we both turned around.

"Coach K, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." I watched as Nathan held his hand out.

"So you're thinking of coming to Duke next year?" He asked, with his arms folded. His whole demeanor was tough, and blocked away from the world.

"Um, we're just going into our senior year." Nathan spoke up quietly. "Duke's been my dream school since I was a kid."

"Alright." Coach K nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I play basketball, sir."

"Yeah, You're Nathan Scott. That doesn't explain why you want Duke."

"Well, sir, Duke has the best basketball program out of every university I've looked at, and playing basketball at Duke allows me time to work out, and to attend other classes. I figure I could take a business management class while I do basketball." He shrugged. "Actually, my fiance" Nathan wrapped his arm around me. "is pregnant, so although I decided on Duke a long time ago, it's closer to her OB than any other schools, and has excellent day care facilities."

I watched, excited, as I saw a smile on coach K's face. Nathan looked nervous as hell, and Coach K patted his shoulder. "Congratulations son. You sound like a good man. I've seen you play - I hope one day you'll take off that Ravens jersey and replace it with a blue devils one." Nathan stood, stunned, as Coach K walked away.

* * *

"I mean, I got approval from coach K." He stuttered, as we walked into the library. "How amazing is that?" My head was bursting by this point. I knew Nathan was just excited, but he had repeated the same thing, all the way from the Gym, through the hallways until we found the library.

"Oh look!" I tried to change the subject. "They have an Oscar Wilde collection!" I exclaimed, opening a random book. "The aim of life is self-development. To realize one's nature perfectly - that is what each of us is here for." I read aloud. "I love that." I whispered quietly.

"Coack K knows who I am!" He said excitedly looking at me like a kid on Christmas day.

"Nate, you have a big vocabulary use it."

"But Hales..."

"I know, Coach K knows who you are but, we do need to keep looking at the school, okay?" I asked as I put the book back. "Nate?"

"Coack K knows who I am..."

"Here we go" I huffed walking off.

* * *

"How was Duke honey?" My mom asked as we walked into the house.

"Amazing!" I said excitedly, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "We got to talk to someone about how it would work with the baby, and classes, and basketball and they said they would be able to work with us and our schedules. They also said because of our situation we would be able to skip dorms and go straight to an apartment, so we need to call Deb to take her up on that offer. And we took a tour, the campus is beautiful and the classes are amazing. The smell mom...ahhh I love it" I ranted on as my mother laughed.

"And what about you Nate, what did you think?"

Nathan looked up from his haze and smiled "Coack K knows who I am!"

"Well is sounds like the two of you had a good day."

"The best!" I said as I talked more about the classrooms and Nathan kept repeating "Coack K knows who I am!" My mother must think we are nuts.

* * *

"Babe could you get me some tea" Haley asked at the her desk as she filled out paperwork for college applications later that evening.

"Hales the caffeine isn't good for the baby, did you forget" He asked knowing that she knew these things.

"I didn't tell you what my amazing mother bought then, she got decaf tea and coffee."

"Alright, where is it?" He said getting up

"Cabinet over the sink." Nathan nodded before leaving the room.

Haley started humming as she tapped her pencil on the desk before she started singing.

_Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa_

_Not the way that I do love you_

_Well holy moly me oh my_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_Girl I've never loved one like you_

_Man o man you're my best friend_

_I scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothing that I need_

_Hot and heavy pumpkin pie_

_Chocolate candy Jesus Christ_

_Ain't nothing please me more than you_

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_La la la la_

_Take me home_

_Mama I'm coming home_

_I follow you into the park,_

_Through the jungle, through the dark_

_Girl I've never loved one like you_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls,_

_Alleyways and payphone calls_

_I been everywhere with you (that's true)_

_Laugh until we think we'll die,_

_Barefoot on a summer night_

_Never could be sweeter than with you_

_And in the streets you run afree,_

_Like it's only you and me,_

_Geeze, you're something to see._

"What's that?" Nathan asked walking back in, mug in hand. He placed it down on the bed side table as Haley stood up

"Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros." She then moved and wrapped her arms around him "Home is wherever I'm with you" She whispered lightly as she smiled.

"You are home" He said back pulling her even closer to him. Haley smiled up at him, seeing what he said two different ways, she knew in one way he meant to her she was his home. But in the other way he was telling her she was home, as he stood in his arms.

"Just ten days" She said lightly with a smile.

He just nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about

"And then I can call you my husband."

"And you will be Mrs. Haley James Scott."

"And it will be amazing."

"We should go out on a date" Nathan said getting the idea.

"What?"

"You heard me, tomorrow night, we are going out on a date."

"Where?"

"You let me figure that out. Just be ready at six to leave."

"Okay" She smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Haley was dressed and ready by six o'clock the next evening. She had on simple sundress, with a rounded neckline. It had a stripped blue and white pattern to it and reached her knee. She belted it, and wore her brown gladiator sandals that matched. But none of that mattered because Nathan wasn't even there. Rolling her eyes she walked down the stairs to hear someone knocking at the door. She opened it to see Nathan standing their, a deep blue polo and some plaid shorts on, with small purple flowers in his hand. "Nathan"

"Are you ready to be wined and dined fiance?" He asked with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, we are going out on a date, c'mon" He said taking her hand and handing her the flowers as they walked.

"Thank you" She whispered up at him.

* * *

Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as they walked down the street. They were walking back from the movie theater where they spent their Friday night.

"Did you like the movie babe?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" She smiled up at him. "Did you?"

"It was really good, I'm glad we didn't go see one with a complicated plot since you missed a lot while peeing."

"Shut up okay" She laughed.

"We've had a good week haven't we?"

"A very good week, I would say."

"I can't believe summer is almost over."

"I know, it's been a hectic summer but the best of my life." Haley smiled up at him.

"Me too" He said pulling her closer

"You know what would make it even better."

"What?" He asked, knowing it most probably was food.

"Pizza" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Okay" He said chuckling

* * *

"Whatcha typing?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear sneaking up behind her. She was seated at her desk typing away as her fingers moved like lightning. Nathan, who she thought was asleep, woke up at half past ten to see her furiously working on her computer.

"Oh God you scared me." She jumped.

He smirked. "What are you up to"

"Sending Viv an email update, she sent me pictures of Addie, look at this one." Haley said pulling up the attachment.

"She's cute."

"What time are you working today?"

"A half an hour, I need to get going." Nathan said as he stripped down from his basketball shorts to put on a fresh pair of boxers, and a white t-shirt, then slipping on his jumpsuit."

"You know...If you loved me you would pick up Nicholas Sparks' new book that came out today for me."

"Okay" He laughed off. "Alright I will see you later. Bye." Nathan said quickly kissing the top of her head and leaving.

* * *

"Haley?" Tyler called out walking into the house.

"In the den" She shouted back. She was seated on the couch folding laundry and didn't want to get up.

"Hi" He said slowly walking in.

"Hey" She said not even looking up.

"What am I doing here Haley?"

"I wanted to work things out with my brother before I get married next week." Haley said looking him in the eyes.

"What? Haley, you're not even eighteen."

"No Ty, stop. Let me talk. This is my life, this is my future. I can do what I want and I can be responsible for my own choices. And I am. What I am not is your little sister who is a baby and needs to be taken care of. I will not be that girl or held to that standard. I have so much on my plate right now that I can't worry about my older brother being mad at me for stupid reasons. So you are either going to deal with this right now, and accept it or walk out of that door and never speak to me again because I won't have any of this. I know you said you need time but I'm getting married next week, and this baby is coming whether you like it or not, so you need to make your decision, but before you do look at this" She said holding out a sonogram that she had made sure to bring with her to show him "the 'thing' you wanted me to abort."

"Hales" He whispered at her taking the photo.

"That's my child, he has a heart beat, and ten fingers, and ten toes, and is perfect. How could you ask me to get rid of it and leave it behind me."

"He?" Tyler questioned.

"We're not sure yet, but Nathan and I are sure it's a boy. It runs in his family, and well...mother's instinct."

"When do you find out if your right?"

"A few weeks." She smiled running her hand through her hair.

"Haley Bob we're home" Lydia shouted walking into the house. She threw her keys on the table.

Haley stood up and walked into the kitchen where her parents were putting away the groceries.

"Tyler James...in our house...is it the apocalypse?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" He said flipping his hand up.

"Here you go Haley" Lydia said tossing her a can of cheese whiz.

"Sweet" She smiled grabbing crackers from the cabinet and starting to eat.

"That sure is healthy." Tyler said sarcastically.

"I have a spinach smoothie every day will almond milk and nuts and fruit, along with eating at least two other fruits, and two servings of vegetables, a glass of milk, a protein, and extra fiber cereal, along with prenatal vitamins. I think I eat healthy enough to have some cheese whiz."

"Oh" He whispered. Haley bit her lip, if anything she was being as precautious as possible.

"I know what I'm doing Tyler, I'm young but I'm putting this baby first, he comes first. I know that. I've known that since the day I found out, one of the reasons why I didn't get an abortion."

"How are you guys so okay with this all?" He questioned his parents.

"It worries me Tyler, but I know I raised Haley right and she has a good head on her shoulder. And Nathan is great, especially for her. They compliment each other very well. You should get to know him."

"I...I will try." Tyler said quietly.

"What was that?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I said I will try, I'm sorry for what I said. And I want to try this again. I will give Nathan another chance, and won't give you any more grief about this."

"That's all I'm asking." Haley said quickly.

"Where is the punk anyway?"

"At work" She said with a tilted head.

"He has a job?"

"He has for a while now, to help support his family."

"But you still live with mom and dad."

"For now" Haley said "Come sit and talk with me...please?" She said as she led him to take a seat at the table.

* * *

"Hales I'm home." Nathan called out not too loudly two hours later. By that time Jimmy and Lydia had gone out to run a few more errands. But he didn't know if Haley might be napping so he didn't want to wake her.

"We're in the kitchen" She stated back, hearing him drop his keys and phone on the table by the door, and put his work shoes in the closet under the stairs before joining them.

"Hey baby" He said seeing her first "Oh hi Tyler."

Tyler simply nodded, taking in his appearance, his blue jumpsuit that said Keith Scott Motors was covered in grease and oil.

"How was work?" Haley asked.

"I got something for you..." He said pulling out a book from behind his back.

"You do love me" Haley smiled.

"That I do" He laughed kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'lll just be going then"

"No Ty... stay."

"Yeah, don't leave on account of me."

"You two have so much in common Tyler, please you promised to give him a chance."

"What do we have in common?"

"We both love Haley" Nathan spoke up. He was willing to make this work for Haley because he knew it meant so much to her.

Tyler bit his lip and nodded. "So you like basketball?" He asked slowly.

"Like? Ha" Nathan laughed. "You must be joking."

"So wait you rooted for the Bobcats in that game?" Tyler asked.

"Uh yeah, who else would I root for?"

"Anyone but the Bobcats."

Nathan shook his head "No way man."

* * *

"Are you two done talking about basketball yet?" Haley sighed from the corner, where she was sitting in the lounge chair reading her new book.

"Haley" Nathan said with a tilted head.

"Yeah I know that's all you talk about but could we do something else?"

"Like go get food?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah like go get food because I am hungry."

"I feel like this is a recurring thing?" Tyler asked as they both nodded.

"He talks about basketball." Haley started.

"And she is always hungry or sleepy...but hey I wont complain."

"Like right now?" She joked.

"Mhmmm, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Chicken fingers."

"From where?" Tyler asked.

"Karen's"

"I can go pick some up and bring them back for us to eat here" Nathan said about to get up.

"I should actually be going, I have to be at work in an hour."

"Okay" Haley said standing up and hugging him. "I'll see you later."

* * *

I was sitting on my parents bed helping my mom fold laundry when I asked "Mom what did you mean when you said me and Nathan complement each other?"

"Just that honey."

"But how?"

"You just do" She said trying to think of how to explain it. "Some days you are mentally insane and he calms you down, you helped him in school, you taught him. He appreciates everything you do, nothing goes unnoticed and I know you appreciate that because you come from a big family and often good things go unnoticed, he pays full attention to you. You helped him with his parents, gave him an out, a stress relief. You two just work."

"I never really thought of any of that stuff"

"Now think about what it would be like if it wasn't like that?" She asked, and I realized we probably wouldn't be together if it wasn't for that "I think that's what makes you two such a dynamic couple and that is why you work so well together." She smiled. "It's why I never worried about you two."

"I guess, I mean...we do. Nathan's done the same for me. You make me sound amazing." I laughed a little embarrassed.

"Well you are amazing." She smiled. "Everything that's ever happened to you has been planned...and now this. I kind of thought you'd be the daughter that needed everything planned out in advance."

"I guess you can't plan mistakes." I laughed, before feeling guilty. "I mean not a mistake but..."

"I know." My mom laughed. "Serendipity."

"Yeah...a very fortunate mistake." I smiled, running my hand along my stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

We had been like this for a while now. Not many words were said, we were just laying looking at each other. We were each laying on our sides in the bed, my hand was on his cheek as I lightly moved my thumb back and forth.

It were simple moments like these that reminded me of why I loved him. The way he looks at me sometimes...my heart was racing. These were the moments I loved for. They were worth a thousand words.

"Haley Bob" My mother called up the stairs.

"Yeah mom" I shouted back, still not breaking eye contact with Nathan.

"It's almost five"

"Alright thanks mom."

Tonight was a big night. The entire family was coming over, siblings, husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, children, everyone. And now that almost everything was resolved between Nathan and my brothers, I was looking forward to it.

Sighing I leaned over and kissed Nathan before standing up. Fixing my clothes in the mirror I saw Nathan come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He lightly kissed my neck. "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled. I could feel Nathan's hand running over my stomach, which was growing slightly bigger each day. "We should get going down stairs" I said hearing the door open.

"Let's go" He said taking my hand.

"Typical Vivian, being early." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Haha" She said tilting her head.

"Look at you" I smiled hugging the nearly eight month pregnant woman.

"Look at you" She repeated running her hand over my stomach.

"I know" I smiled. "Hey Addie" I said picking up the little girl who just walked in with her father. "Hi Logan." He nodded smiling.

"Hi Hales"

"Hi Auntie Haley"

"Hey man" Nathan said shaking Logan's hand, "Vivian" He said as she smiled.

I glanced out the window and saw the cars lining up and everyone starting to head inside, one after the other Tyler, Quinn, Clay, Taylor and some random guy, Joey with Kate, and Matt was chasing down Elle as Clare followed behind with Cassidy.

"Well well if it isn't all of my straggly children." Jimmy said standing on the porch smiled.

"Backyard?" Matt questioned looking around at all the guys mainly.

"Flag football?" Joey questioned as everyone nodded and quickly moved to the backyard for how most family gatherings started.

"Go" I said as Nathan looked at me, I slapped his butt lightly when I thought no one was looking "Go have fun" He smiled and raced off.

"Hey, I saw that" Quinn said lacing her arm through mine. I simply shrugged as I watched the teams be divided, all of the guys, including my father were playing, as was Taylor, Clare, Kate, and Quinn left to join them, and Cassidy and Addie. My mother, Vivian, Elle, and I sat on the porch steps watching and laughing.

"Am I still watching Addie when you have the baby?"

"If you aren't busy when it happens that would be great, if not we have one of Logan's friend's as a back up, incase you are in school or something."

"I can't wait to see what he looks like."

"Which 'he' are you talking about?" Vivian joked.

"Both"

"So have you thought about your birthplan yet?"

"Birth plan?"

"Yeah what are you going to do when you have the baby?"

"Go to the hospital?"

"No like, who do you want in the room, do you want an epidural, if you want to wear your own clothes..."

"Oh, I had no clue."

"It's okay" Vivian laughed. "I'll send you a link to a website to help you with it."

"Thanks Viv...and thanks for being so understanding"

"You know it's not easy to see your little sister go through this but I mean I can see it in your eyes. I can see it between you two...it's the same between Logan and I. If we had gotten pregnant at your age, I would have done the same. So instead of judging you for past choices that I can't change. I would rather help you."

"I really do appreciate it"

"I know" She said putting her hand on my leg.

* * *

"We killed you" Matt said lightly pushing Nathan.

"It's okay, I still love you" I smiled walking over and giving him a peck on the lips.

I saw Joey tense up but Kate keep a deep clutch on his hand.

"You all ready for dinner?" My mother called out as I laughed and watched everyone run to the kitchen.

"You having fun?" Nathan asked looking down at me.

I smiled up at him and nodded "Yeah, I miss this."

"I know" He nodded slowly.

"Do you need help in the kitchen mom?" Quinn asked.

"That would be great."

"Oh I'll help" I said moving to join them, as did Clare and Kate.

"Here Haley, can you and Kate slice up the bread."

"Sure, so how are you and Joey doing?" I smiled.

"We...we are really good actually." She replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we are starting to look for a place together."

"That's great...I recommend his old bedroom, living with your parents and boyfriend is great."

"I'll bet she laughed."

Looking out I could see Nathan seated at the dining room table arm wrestling with Tyler.

"Need any help ma?" Joey questioned walking into the kitchen.

"No, go clean yourself up though you're so dirty." My mother commented.

"Gee thanks" He said sarcastically before moving behind Kate "need anything babe?"

"We're good I think."

"Actually...I really have to pee." I said biting my lip and looking at Joey.

"Go ahead I can finish up." Kate said.

"I'll help."

Dropping my knife I wiped off my hands and headed for the bathroom, on my way back I saw Vivian sitting on the couch and Taylor sitting next to her smiling, with her hands on Viv's stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Vivian asked looking over too her.

"Yeah" Taylor smiled.

"Have you felt anything yet Hales?" Vivian asked looking over.

I slowly moved over to them, Taylor and I haven't talked since she said I got pregnant for attention.

"Not yet, but the doctor said with your first it wont happen until after 18 weeks normally."

"Yeah that sounds right. You are showing though, I can see it. Here come feel" She said holding out her hand for me. I took it and she moved to to be pressed against her stomach as I felt a light thump against her stomach. "Wow"

"Time for dinner pregnant ladies and Taylor." Matt said from the doorway

All three of us rolled our eyes while moving to the table. Each of my parents sat at an end. Starting to my fathers right were Tyler, Matt, Chris, Taylor, Kate, Addison, Cassidy, Vivian and then my mother, to her right was Clay, Quinn, Elle, Clare, Logan, Nathan, myself, and Joey.

"Mom this looks great" Matt said scooping food onto his plate as all the bowls were passed around the table.

"Thank you" She smiled "But I've had a lot of help...Just not from Nathan" She laughed looking at him.

"Thanks...Thanks for that." He said nodding his head

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Taylor said loudly.

"Have you seen Nathan try to cook?" Jimmy asked.

Quinn laughed. "I have...he is best out of the kitchen."

"Is he good at anything?" Chris asked rudely.

"You mean besides in bed obviously?" Taylor smirked.

"You're talking about the leading high scorer in basketball in Tree Hill history, he went to an all star basketball summer camp where only one person per state is invited last year, and he is going to be offered a full ride to Duke. I would say he is good at a few things." Haley defended.

"That's a long list of accomplishments to have when your only seventeen" Kate complimented

"He works hard for them." My mother added.

"Thanks" Nathan said slowly, looking around.

"So Chris what do you do for a living?" Matt asked.

"I'm a musician"

"Oh really what type of music do you play?"

"Good stuff. I'm gonna be famous one day, y'all are lucky that you get to meet me."

"Well that's a nice outlook Chris. It's great to be ambitious"

"Ambitious...please it's going to happen not like most people's washed up dreams"

"Oh...well...good for you."

"Anyway...how is school going Quinn?"

"Pfft School's for schmucks. Can't you play?"

"No I don't play any instruments, I am a photography major."

"Cool, you can take pictures while I rock out."

"Uh...no I take pictures of beautiful things" She snarked.

"Well, you wanna see something beautiful? I do everytime I look in a mirror honey"

"Can you see past your huge ego?" She fired back.

"Quinn why are you down his back?" Taylor asked.

"Why are you dating him?" Quinn retorted.

"Woah, Ladies...calm down, no need to fight over Chris Keller there is plenty to go around. Even you down there." He said looking at Vivian "Although your looking a little plump...what the hell I've had more junk in my bunk."

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" Vivian exclaimed, as Tyler looked up.

"Who the hell do you think you are? That's my sister you're talking about." Tyler said.

"Why the hell are you dating this guy, Tay. I thought you were much better than this?" Joey asked.

"Guys, watch your language" Kate said quietly nodding towards the kids who did not notice yet.

"Yeah, settle down. There's little ears around." Matt cleared his throat.

"I'm not the newest one now, now your brothers will hate Chris and not me." Nathan said leaning over and whispering into Haley's ear as she laughed quietly to herself.

Lydia, who just sat through the past few minutes biting her tongue then asked "How are the wedding plans going Clare?" She had learned long long ago that if she told Taylor not to do something she would distinctly go against that, so for now she was staying out of it.

"Really well actually. We finished the invitations last week so hopefully we will get them sent out soon."

"I'm so excited." Vivian smiled. "We haven't been to a wedding in a while."

"But isn't Hales getting married first?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Taylor blurted out. "You can't be serious you two are getting married?!"

"Uh...yeah...I mean we already are having a baby together."

"When are you getting married?" Quinn asked.

"That's the thing...four days. We didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "

"A big deal, you're getting married for God's sake!" Taylor nearly shouted.

"Enough Taylor" My father threatened.

"We didn't know if you guys would even want to come." I admited.

"Of course we would" Vivian smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Matt smiled.

"Alright well...I'll give you guys all the information later then if you can make it."

"Why would I want to?" Taylor asked. "You're just going to get divorced in a few months anyway, if it lasts that long."

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. James but I cant bite my tongue any longer." Nathan said putting down his fork and looking at Taylor "Taylor you seriously need to stop, your sister is happy and she is going to be just fine. You know this. I know this, we all know it. So stop jumping down her back and hurting her. Enough is enough when we all know you are just jealous of her, you always have been."

"Why would I be jealous of her?" Taylor snorted.

"Because she knows what she wants, she always has. She has it all figured out and you don't. You're still lost and getting crappy boyfriend after crappy boyfriend. Face it you don't want to see her happy because you are jealous."

"That is insane?"

"Is it?" Quinn questioned "Because Nathan sounds spot on."

"No, I am not going to sit here and just get picked on. C'mon Chris we are leaving."

"Taylor" My mother said but she just kept on walking.

"Well that's enough family drama for me for the night." Vivian smiled. "Now Quinn, how is school going?"

"Nate you want a beer?" Logan said heading for the kitchen to get a new set of drinks for everyone.

"No I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"No...I mean I shouldn't but even so if I get caught...the emancipation."

"Nate" My father said. "Take the drink. It's okay."

Nathan looked around and then smiled. "Sure, thanks" I could see in his eyes as he slowly realized that this was his family now

"SO anyway, as I was saying" Matt continued as Logan handed Nathan a beer. "Our little Haley then got the bright idea to follow Joey and I down to the rivercourt, to prove to us that she actually could rollerblade. Not only was she loud but she kept falling, eventually it got to the point where we had to stop acting like we didn't know she was behind us and carry her home."

"She had so many neon purple and green bandaids all over her for so many days." Joey laughed remembering as Haley shook her head in shame as Nathan laughed.

"Did she ever tell you guys about the time she asked me to teach her how to shoot a ...wait let me get this right... a free shot...so she wouldn't fail gym." He added.

"Really?" Tyler asked "How did that work?"

"Passed with the help of good ole' granny style."

"THat's our Haley" Matt said holding out his hand for a high five.

"But at least I passed gym."

"NO...that's our Haley" Tyler said as everyone laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up...so Ty, you never told me whose sweater was on your couch a few weeks ago?"

"Seriously, here?"

"Yeah"

"It was nothing."

"Not a girlfriend?" She pestered.

He bit his lip and shook his head. "Maybe it was...is."

"What is her name and tell me her address!" Quinn said quickly joining in on the conversation.

"Why the hell didn't you bring her?" Lydia question.

"Have you met us, I didn't want to scare her off" Tyler explained.

"Come on, we will be tame." Clare said as Nathan laughed. "What?" She asked.

"I've seen you guys trying to be tame, and all I'm saying is it was a good thing at that point I was already in love with Haley."

"Nathan!" Haley said hitting him. "That is not helping...Now Ty who is this girl?"

"Her name is Lindsey."

"Could you maybe call her?" Kate questioned.

"Fine...but if you guys scare her off I will hunt each and every one of you down." He threatened moving his hand around the table.

* * *

"Hi" Haley said with a wide smile, hugging the girl "I'm Haley, the youngest. Or well...seventeen, pregnant, and engaged sister...but I'm excited to meet you."

"Well that's a way to introduce yourself" Tyler laughed.

"Might as well" Nathan said shaking his head "I'm Nathan the...seventeen, almost father, fiance. Welcome to crazy town."

"Dude." Tyler said looking at him, "I was this close to liking you" He said showing Nathan with his fingers.

"Sorry...their crazy but...worth it." Nathan smiled gripping Haley's hand. "They're my family." He said looking around at these people that were truly what defined a family, at least the definition he had dreamed of for so many years but never had. "Just avoid Chris if he comes back...no one likes him." He said as all three started to laugh.

"Really why not?"

"He is strange...but hey I'm glad they aren't focusing their attention on me anymore, it's all on him. The man who talks about himself in third person."

"We'll avoid him don't worry." Tyler laughed. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Actually, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Someone just used the one downstairs, I can show her the one upstairs."

"Thanks Hales."

Haley lead Lindsey to the bathroom and waited in her room across the hall for her.

"Is that you guys when you were younger?"

"Yeah" Haley smiled looking over. "This is one of my favorites of me and Tyler." She pointed as Lindsey moved closer to look.

"You two were so cute."

"Thanks, I think I was about five which makes him thirteen."

"You guys look so close."

"We were and luckily we still are. We were raised so close and I think we've all grown to appreciate that and luckily as they all slowly moved out we've stayed close and...we're just really lucky to have each other."

"Haley" Nathan then called up the stairs as he walked up them.

"Yeah babe?"

"Where are the most recent sonogram photos Quinn wont stop hounding me about them." He said just as he got to the door.

"Oh yeah, uhhh...theirs a set in my purse but here." I said picking up the scrap book I was making "Show her this."

"She's gonna freak out" He said paging through it seeing all of the milestones that the baby reached so far.

"I know" I said as we started to walk towards the stairs. "So how did you and my brother meet?"

"At the gym actually. I couldn't figure out how to start one of the machines and he noticed and helped me."

"That's cute" I smiled as we walked past the kitchen. "Oh I'm sorry, but mom is putting out dessert and yeah...pregnant."

"Haha, it's okay"

"How much do you eat Hales?" Tyler asked walking in and putting his arms around Lindsey's waist.

"A lot" Nathan said for me.

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes as I hit his stomach.

"Ya know this pregnancy thing is great Haley is always tired which means I get to sleep a lot." Nathan said as Lindsay laughed.

* * *

"No that is not a five!" Matt shouted.

"Dude it is" Joey shouted back.

"Joe move back it's a four." Vivian argued.

"No it's a five." He argued back.

"Guys!" Tyler shouted over everyone "It isn't either he broke it, look the spinner is out of its wheel again."

"Really?" Quinn said "Joey quit breaking the damn thing, next time you do you pay 100 dollars to the bank."

"What that is not fair!" He argued fixing the spinner before trying again at the game of LIFE.

"It's totally fair, you're ruining the game!" I insisted. "It's like when you break something in Ty's store, whether you want it or not, you gotta pay." I looked pointedly remembering an incident a few years back. I fixed the spinner and took my turn. As it landed on a five I moved my car and landed on "You have twins, congratulations!"

"Another kid." Tyler sighed.

"Yeah, you already have a shitload. Is there even any room left in your car?" Joey questioned.

"Her and Nate must have been awful busy" Quinn joked as I blushed, placing the pegs into my car. "Some of us were meant to be mommies!" I replied quickly, sticking my tongue out. I could see Nathan smirk as he took his turn. His car landed on "Pay 2000 for home renovation"

"What the hell, I don't want any home renovation!"

"How much debt are you in now?" Vivian laughed.

"$20500"

"Yeah, I'll be handling our bills." I laughed loudly. "You know, if you need any extra cash I could be your sugar momma" I joked kissing his cheek.

"That is disgusting!" Joey groaned. "Do you gotta talk like that?"

"Yes" I insisted sticking my chin out.

"Like you aren't always lovie dovie with your significant other."

"I'm...it's different."

"How because your - years older than me. I'm in love just like you Joey...It's the same, I feel the same, get used to it."

"Whatever guys, no drama, remember?" Vivian insisted, drawing us back to the game at hand.

"Whose turn is it...Clay?" Clare questioned.

"Yeah" He smiled. "Alrighty...gimme a lucky 6" Clay blew on his hands, before spinning the wheel. It landed on a six as we all laughed.

"Magic hands." He winked, moving his car. "What the hell?" He complained, as he was forced to pay fees for night school. "I already have a masters degree" He groaned.

"Apparently it's not good enough." Quinn laughed.

"You could always use more education I guess" Kate joked.

"Yeah, Clay...and if you're stuck, I know a great tutor." Nathan chuckled.

"Thank you. Thank you." I joked.

"I meant Brooke..."

"Shut up" I said slapping the back of his head "You don't know what you'd do without me"

"Yeah you're right." He smiled. "You've done so much for me. By the way, did you remember to iron my shirt?"

"He acts like I am his slave" I said rolling my eyes as he laughed "And...yes"

"My turn" Quinn smiled doing a little dance. She rolled and once again landed on a space that didn't give you children. We were near the end of the game and she still had no kids in her car.

"Well I guess we know how my future pans out." She joked nervously, and I kind of felt bad, looking at my own car.

"It's a good thing they made marriage mandatory." Tyler joked.

"Hey!" Quinn huffed, sticking her bottom lip out.

"You know "Some of us were meant to be mommies!" and others just werent" Matt laughed

"Don't twist my words!" I gasped. "That's mean!"

"We're just joking" Matt said. "Quinn will be a great mom one day"

"One day." Quinn sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I think we have enough mommys for now."

"I Guess" I said looking around "Wow" I said letting out a huge yawn.

"Looks like its time for someone to got to sleep."

"You don't control me" I snapped, clearly over tired.

"But you are tired aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Your just upset that I know you just as well as you do. I know you Haley James." He said smiled kissing the crown of my head.

"And it drives me crazy."

"But you are the same with me." He laughed.

"I just don't want tonight to end."

"But we will see you tomorrow." Joey added.

"Pancakes and bacon tomorrow morning right?" Matt asked.

"Of course" I smiled. "Well I guess we will see you guys tomorrow then."

"Goodnight Hales"

* * *

Falling into bed next to Nathan, Haley couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face, that had been there most of the day.

"I would say" Nathan said moving to lay his arm over her waist. "that today was a very good day, on my account at least."

"It was...I missed them...this."

"Well then we will just have to do it more often."

"Once a month, I think."

Nathan nodded.

"How was your day?" She asked, wanting to focus more on him.

He pondered, biting his lip. "I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. I felt like they were my family. They all accept me and don't try to change me."

"Oh baby" She whispered, tears welling in hers eyes as she ran her hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that you ever had to feel like that."

"It's okay. It really is because I don't feel like that anymore, everything has changed. It just hit me today, being surrounded by your family that they weren't just your family, they were mine too."

"Of course they are Nate. My parents...do you see the way they look at you? They see how much you have changed over the years and are proud to have been a part of that. My mother thinks of you as her son, I am sure of it."

"Most days I think they love me more than my own parents do." He said solemnly.

"Nathan your parents love you, they always will. They just don't know how to show it. Your father could never get past his eighteen year old self. but that has nothing to do with you. You are so much better than that...And you belong, here."

"I know...I have since the day I fell in love with you."

"Good...Are you ready for pancake breakfast tomorrow?" Haley said as her eyes lit up.

"Absolutely. Maybe not as much as you but...you should get to sleep though, you have to be tired."

"I am but...this is worth it."

He smiled lightly. "You know what was also great about today."

"What?" She smiled.

"Now they all hate Chris not me." He said causing Haley to erupt in laughter.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Haley Bob" Joey said greeting Haley as she walked down the stairs the next morning. She had on pajama pants and an extra large t-shirt of Nathan's and was currently running her hand over her stomach gently.

"Hi" She said taking a seat next to him. "What are you going here so early?"

"We didn't want to be late and miss pancakes. Kate is helping mom get some fresh tomatoes out of the garden for some omelets."

"Yum" She smiled.

"So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good."

"And the baby?"

"I haven't gotten nauseous in a while, and I've gotten a lot of more energy."

"Now I gave him another change and...well I was wrong"

"I'm sorry what was that"

"Haha" Joey snarked."I was wrong about 's a good guy."

"Thank you" Haley whispered, that meaning everything to her, now every one but Taylor accept her and her life choices.

"Is it James family party time?" Quinn ask walking into the house Clay following behind

"Just a little heart to heart" Haley said getting up. "Now it is James' family party time."

"Let's go eat boatloads of pancakes" Quinn said interlacing her arm with Haley's.

"Woah" She said stopping and throwing her hands to her stomach.

Nathan, who was on his way down the stairs at the time, instantly ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...the baby's moving."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah...it feels like there is a butterfly in my stomach."

"What?" Nathan asked

"Yeah...I mean, you can't really feel it from the outside...but the baby's moving." I grinned, as he tried to feel it anyway.

"Nice pajamas Hales" Kate laughed, just walking into the room.

I just smiled, too in awe of Nathan right now.

"Excuse us a minute" I said taking Nathan by the hand and leading him into the other room.

Nathan looked at me expectantly, as I closed the door behind us.

I leaned in and kissed him, while wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt Nathan grin, as we pulled away from each other, just slightly.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, baby."

"It amazes me how our child isn't even born yet and you're already a great father."

"Well, whatever makes me a great father, it just comes naturally."

"I know, our baby is going to be so lucky it has you"

"Our baby's lucky anyway - you're it's mother."

"You don't have to tell me something I already know" I smirked.

"Ahh, smart ass, are we?" Nathan laughed, grabbing hold of my sides, as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Breakfasts ready." I heard mom's voice calling.

"Let's go!" I said rushing.

"Whats the rush?"

"We need to get some before everyone eats it all."

"Hales...I doubt they'll eat it all."

"Nathan, they are all James'...they sure as hell will."

"Alright" He laughed as I rushed him to the kitchen. We grabbed our plates before taking a seat.

"Nice pajamas Hales" Matt commented.

"What is wrong with my pajamas? It's all that fits okay"

"Nothing's wrong with them...perfect for my baby sister."

"Thank you" I sighed. "Now lets eat."

"Taylor, are you alright?" I heard Vivian ask as we all quickly turned around to see her at the door crying.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment" She whispered.

"What?" My mother asked.

"You guys are all talented, smart, funny, and good people...and then their is Taylor. Look at me, I'm working at a bar, I have a shitty boyfriend, and don't know what I'm doing with my life. Then I look at you all, and for God's sake my baby sister who is seventeen and pregnant even knows what she wants."

"Life isn't all about plans, baby girl." Jimmy spoke up.

"But, Nathan's right I'm jealous of them all and a bitch...They've been nothing but nice and supportive and all I've done is be a bitch."

"Tay" I said quietly. Looking at her made me want to start crying.

"I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you all and I understand why you all hate me."

"What, baby" My mother said getting up to hug her. "none of us hate you."

"Yes you do, and I deserve it."

"Don't be silly, Tay.' Quinn insisted. "You've been a bitch at times, but" Quinn ignored Lydia's look of disapproval. 'None of us hates you. You're our sister."

"Then why don't we ever talk? Why do you all judge me? I mean...I know you all talk about what I'm going to do next."

"Well, you're a live wire." I said honestly. "We never know exactly where you are."

"Honey, don't you think your life is more interesting? That's why people talk. It's maybe not our way if life, but it's the way I was when I was younger. A different city every few weeks, new friends, never making long term plans. I was like that, and you know your father followed me for months, before I stopped and settled down with him?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're the daughter that reminds me most of me."

"Really? I'm like you?" She said slowly.

"More than I would care to admit." Lydia smiled softly, standing to hold her daughter close.

"And look how well I've turned out I have 7 beautiful kids, 5 children in laws, and 4 soon to be 5 grandchildren. You are going to be just fine honey"

"I'm sorry." Taylor swiped a little at her nose. "I love you mom..."

"And I love you too sweetie" She said getting up to hug her.

"Would you like to join us Tay?" Vivian asked quietly.

"There's room next to me." Clay said getting up to move an extra seat between him and Tyler.

"Are there still pancakes?"

"Of course, your mother cooked enough to feed all of the children in Africa." Jimmy joked.

"Great" Taylor grinned. "Nothing beats moms pancakes."

"Don't we know it." I joked.

"Yeah you sure do, you rushed us out here to get some." Nathan smirked.

"I can't even laugh because I understand Haley so much" Matt said.

"Busy, were you?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen...I know I've been a really crappy sister lately but things are going to change I..."

"It's okay, Tay."

"What's done is done" I sad quickly cutting off Taylor, she looked like she was about to cry again "That past is the past, and we can't change it. But we can move forward."

"It's the past, today a new day and we can just move forward" Quinn said reaching around to grab her hand.

"Alright." Taylor laughed lightly. "Thank you guys"

"Enough drama, let's eat I'm hungry" Joey said shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"So who was up last night in the kitchen at 3 am." My father asked as Vivian and I smiled at each other.

* * *

"Nate honey what are you doing here?" My mom asked as I walked into the dinning room. Sje was seated filling out paperwork.

"I just came to say hi."

"Well hello" She smiled getting up to hug me. "Did you talk to Haley about what we discussed?"

"Yeah, we would be so grateful if you still wanted to pay for our apartment"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I just want to help."

"I know. How is the divorce going?"

"Good. We're diving up our assets right now, I get this house. Your father gets the beach house and the dealership."

"Okay well, I wanted to show you something." Nathan smiled pulling out an invitation from his back pocket.

"Nate..." She smiled.

"You don't have to come but I figured I would invite you and than you could..."

"Of course I will be there"

"Really?"

"Yeah...Where did you get these invitations?"

"Haley made them."

"What, how?"

"Those little kits that you put the invitation in the printer and then add embellishments."

"These are amazing." She said examining it.

"What are?" Dan asked walking into the room.

"Nothing" I said trying to grab the invitation off the table before he could see it but he grabbed it before me.

"Well isn't this just cute."

"Dan" Deb said quickly.

"You are so incredibly stupid do you know that?" Dan said as Deb stared at him "Were you seriously born without a brain?"

"Why are you such a dick?" I yelled back.

"Your planning on getting married? Moving in together? Being a family?" He said vengefully as I caught on. He lived in the past. He was filled with regrets, and he never moved on.

"Your jealous aren't you, you are jealous that I have my life together. You see how I am with Haley, and the pregnancy, and your jealous...because that's what you wanted...with Karen. You wish I wasn't born, because if I wasn't you would have been with Karen and you would have finally been happy. It's all my fault. You always blamed me, you always resented me, it was always there. Well guess what I'm happy and you can't change that."

"So what, your just trying to show me up?"

"Yeah, cause that's what my life is about. No I'm living my life the way I want to. And you know what I want, I want to never talk to you again. You will NEVER EVER meet my son you hear me. You are out of my life for good." I said pointing my finger. "Call me when the jackass is gone mom." I said leaving the house and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"Why aren't either of our families normal." Nathan commented as they walked down the street towards the rivercourt.

"I know." Haley sighed. "I'm sorry about everything with your dad. If you want to talk about it I'm here."

"I know baby, I just...I don't want him in our child's life because our child deserves better than that."

"I get it" She smiled up at him "You don't have to explain."

"Well look who we have here." A man said from behind them.

"Uncle Cooper?" Nathan questioned turning around and pulled him into a hug "What are you doing here man?"

"I came for a visit and I wanted you to meet someone. Now I've heard a lot have things have changed since I last saw you."

"Yes they have."

"Last time I was in Tree Hill you and Haley were barely dating."

"Did mom tell you anything?"

"No not really."

"Well I emancipated myself, moved in with the James's, Haley and I got engaged, and we are having a baby."

"What...are you serious?"

"Yep" Nathan nodded.

"Well then...contratulations, when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh wow"

"You can come if your still going to be in town." Haley offered.

"Of course I will, I'm gonna stay for at least a week."

'Thanks Coop." Nathan smiled.

"Well I promised your mom I would meet her at the cafe and I'm already late so I need to go but we need to hang later. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Alright then...well we will see you at the wedding, mom has the invitation about it, and then we can meet your girlfriend in a few days."

"Great, see you then." Cooper said before walking off.

"He's cool, I like him." Haley smiled as they continued walking.

"Me too" Nathan laughed. They finally reached the rivercourt and stopped when they noticed Rachel on it.

"What do you live here now?" Haley asked, "Cause you're here practically every time we come here."

"Either that or she stalks us" Nathan sighed.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Haley asked looking up at him.

"Does he have to go everywhere with you?" Rachel questioned.

"Well he is my boyfriend."

"Well you act like you're married."

"And what's wrong with that?" Haley bit back.

"Well you make all his decisions for him like not allowing him to see friends."

"You're not my friend so..." Nathan led off.

"Just saying, we could be, but you never know cause she's far too controlling."

"I think you need to stop talking shit about her, because if you ever want to be my friend you wouldn't be making fun of the woman I love."

"Oh the woman you love, how grown up?" Rachel laughed. "Come on, you're in high school." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh, you're supposed to be free spirited and fun."

"I am having fun, you don't get it. I want to spend the rest of my life with Haley, so why not start that now?"

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go find someone else who is free spirited and fun.

"You go right ahead, no one wanted you here anyway." Haley said rolling her eyes.

Rachel walked off the rivercourt while flipping her middle finger up.

"Now that she's gone" Haley smiled moving up to kiss him, but before he could meet her for a kiss she moved away "Practice first, kiss later"

"Really?"

"Yeah you should practice your fade away."

"The fade away is weak babe" He laughed.

"Yeah yours is weak" She said as he laughed, that wasn't what he meant.

"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James."

"I know" She winked.

"C'mere" He smiled motioning with his hand but she stayed seated on the bleachers. She nodded no. "Seriously come here."

"Fine" Haley smiled rolling her eyes as she moved over to him.

"Play with me."'

"What? No"

"C'mon it will be fun."

"You know I can't play."

"Well then I'll show you." He whispered moving to step behind her.

"C'mon Nathan, this is embarrassing and I want you to think I'm not embarrassing."

"You don't embarrass me Haley."

"Oh yeah okay" Haley said as she cleared her throat and took a shot, it missed by a mile.

"Okay, I take that back."

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can alright square your shoulders, to the basket. Now you gotta bring the ball up right past your nose like this kay, bend your knees a little, just relax your hips and just shoot." He said as she shot the ball and it hit the rim.

"Okay that wasn't perfect but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kinda sexy."

"Sexy huh?" Haley smirked.

"Mhhmm, you're always sexy." He smirked back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, sure, let's see what you say when I'm the size of a whale in a few months." Haley said with an eye roll.

"You'll still be sexy because your carrying my child, and that is incredibly sexy."

"Nathan" She said tilting her head.

"I'm serious Hales, you don't get how amazing that is."

"I love you, you know that" She smiled resting her head in the center of his chest.

"I do" He whispered kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Two hours later Lucas walked onto the court and stole the ball from Nathan "Game of two on two?"

"How did you know we were here?" Haley asked from the bleachers where she had been seated watching Nathan play.

"I didn't, I just wanted to play."

"Game to twenty one?" Nathan asked, hitting the ball out of Lucas's hand.

"Just don't break any bones or hurt yourself." Haley warned "Or else I'll kill you."

"Speaking of the wedding, isn't it bad luck or something for you two to be together right now?"

"That's the morning of, not the day before, it's why he's sleeping at your house." Haley reminded Lucas.

"Is that really necessary?" Nathan asked tilting his head.

"Yes, we are going to do this right, don't even trying fighting me on this. Now anyway did you and Brooke get it all set up?"

"Yes it looks great."

"Good, Brooke wouldn't let me be anywhere near it."

"You'll love it."great

"I know I will."

"I still can't believe you two are getting married tomorrow." Lucas smiled. "Oh God, we're gonna be related."

"Oh yes we are BIL

"Uh that's not my name, it's Lucas."

"No, BIL, brother in law."

"That's gross." Lucas said scrunching up his nose."

"It's kinda funny because karen and my mom used to talk about us getting married but now I'm marrying your brother."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, cause we we spent so much time together they thought we would be a couple but it never happened."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Me too." I smiled moving up beside Nathan and hugging his side.

* * *

"Hey Haley"

"What's up Ty"

"So there's this really cool music fest, going on downtown this weekend and I was wondering if you an Nate wanted to go with us...if you could cause I don't really know..."

"If pregnant people could listen to music?"

He laughed "Well Lindsay and I are going"

"We would love to go, thanks for inviting us."

"Okay, I will email you the link and will call you later."

"Okay, love you you Ty"

"You too"


	24. Chapter 24

"I thought I'd find you here." Lucas said walking onto the rivercourt that next morning.

"Just wanted to clear my head." Nathan said shooting the ball into the hoop. Lucas caught it when it fell and passed it back.

"I had to make sure you didn't leave to sneak in Haley's window."

Nathan laughed "Thought about it."

"What's up man?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous."

"Cold feet?"

"Not necessarily, I'm just worried if this is the right thing for Haley…did I drag her into this, so much has happened these past few weeks and I've put her through so much and I don't know if me being with her is best for her….I guess….am I more harm then help?"

"Nate…I think this is just prewedding jitters…you and Haley, you're perfect for each other. She loves you man."

"I know she does but…."

"You're worried that you've put her through a lot with your crazy family? She gets it man…look you've stuck by her in some of her hardest times and helped her through a lot, did that hurt you?"

"No"

"See…Haley…she is happiest with you, seeing your name flash across her phone makes her giddy, when you sneak up to surprise her in the Café makes her so happy…You are the best thing for her."

"Okay..thanks man." Nathan smiled

"Anytime little brother" Lucas smirked patting Nathan on the back. "Now go shower before the wedding because if you show up like this Haley wont marry you."

* * *

"Knock Knock" Lucas said quietly walking into Haley's room later in the morning.

"Luke" Haley smiled turning around slowly.

"Wow Hales you look...absolutely beautiful." He said smiling.

"Really" She asked, teary eyed. "I...I haven't even done my makeup yet."

"Just beautiful Hales...Nathan might faint."

"I hope not" She laughed lightly.

"Today is the day."

"Today is the day, I'm getting married to my best friend...well second best friend." She smiled.

"Thank you"

"Not you I meant Brooke" She smirked and laughed "But no...no one could ever replace my best friend in my heart Luke...Best Buddies Forever remember"

"Yep" He said remembering the day they promised each other that in the cafe when they were around five. "Forever You'll always be my best friend Hales, married or not that wont make a difference for us"

"Good" I smiled.

"I love you Hales"

"I love you too Luke" She smiled moving in and giving him a tight hug.

* * *

"Wow Haley" Brooke said quietly. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" Haley said looking in her full length mirror. She smoothed the white lace over her stomach. Her makeup was simple, nothing out of the ordinary, but her hair, she had spent much more time on that then she normally did. Fitting of course seeing as how it was their wedding day.

"You don't look half bad yourself Brooke."

"Well thank you." Brooke smiled twirling in her dress, she really had done a fabulous job on the dresses.

"I really mean it Brooke, this dress...is phenomenal, people would pay hundreds of dollars for something like this."

"Hales" She smiled, with a tilted head.

"I'm serious, I'm so proud of you...I can't wait for you to open your own clothing line.''

"C'mere" She said pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Now, be honest...do I look fat?

"What? No. You can't even tell you're pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you have an itty bitty bump and the only reason I see it is because I know you 're pregnant."

"Thanks Brooke."

"You're going to make a great mom Hales."

"Thanks. So will you one day."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Don't make me cry Hales, or else we will have to redo our makeup."

"Who cares, we have time." Haley laughed, tears brimming her my eyes "I love you like a sister Brooke"

"You are my sister." She smiled back, a tear falling.

Haley pulled her in for another tight hug before wiping away her tears, just as her door opened.

"Hey baby sis" Quinn said walking in, Vivian, Taylor, Claire, and Kate following behind her.

"Here comes the entourage" She said rolling her eyes.

"You look amazing Hales" Taylor said moving over to brush some hair out of Haley's face.

"Thank you"

"Alright girls, give me a minute with her" Lydia smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Sit down and listen to me Haley Bob James. I just want to tell you how incredibly proud of you I am. Most people say teen pregnancy is failure but in your case it's not, you are going to be an amazing mother you and Nathan are going to be together forever, a lot of people say that and then break up two weeks later but your different, your love is different, special. I can see it."

"Momma"

"It's all in the eyes baby girl...the way you two look at each other...all in the eyes."

"Thank you mom, for everything" Haley said meaningfully squeezing her hands.

"Anything for you Hales...now lets get going, you can't be late to your own wedding."

"The bride is never late, everyone else is simply early." Haley laughed.

* * *

Nathan walked into his room at his mom's house and rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He looked over towards his suit and felt a sudden compulsion to stare at it. He was going to go get married, to Haley, the love of his life, the mother of his unborn child, his everything. And in that moment everything felt okay as he thought back to their life together and their always, and their forever.

* * *

Haley gripped her father's hand as they turned the corner, to face everyone "Ready to do this baby girl?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Haley smiled. We started down the makeshift isle. Brooke outlined it by red rose pedals that matched her dress. Nathan started at her the entire time with a smile. Lucas stood next to him, Brooke across from them both, and the minister between them all.

When they reached the top of the aisle, Jimmy kiss Haley's cheek and then reached to shake Nathan's hand "Take care of her son." Jimmy said before moving to stand next to Lydia.

"You look beautiful Hales" Nathan whispered taking her hand before facing the minister.

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the commitment between Nathan and Haley to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to the two of you today. But, instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other... Haley."

"Nathan, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And, that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time." Haley smiled up at Nathan as a tear rolled down her cheek and he moved his hand to wipe it away. "And, I wanted to borrow a few words from scripture. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres...This is our love Nathan. And on this day, and everyday after I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."

"Nathan" The priest said signaling for him to start.

"God I love you." He whispered as everyone laughed. He squeezed her hands in his before saying "Hales..." He smiled as tears immediately welled in her eyes and she smiled back "I owe everything I have to you. Everything I know about life and love is because of you, we've been through a lot but I would never take any of it back because it led us here, to this moment. Ya know, when we first started dating, no one thought this could work. Except me, I always knew it could. People still doubt us but they don't understand the love I have for you because, if they did they would have never doubted us. Today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and that love will never waver. I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love... Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. This I vow to you today and always, forever."

"Forever" She repeated.

"Now each of you please recite this after me, Haley"

Haley repeated everything the priest said. "I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part."

Nathan then took his turn "I Nathan, take you Haley. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part."

"By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now declare you husband and wife. Mr. Scott you may kiss your bride."

Nathan smiled the biggest smile he could ever remember and looked down at his beautiful wife. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

"Everyone please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" Brooke announced as we walked into Tric hand in hand

I gripped Nathan's hand tightly as we moved to the center of the floor and our first dance soon began to play.

"I can't believe we're married!" I smiled up at him as we danced.

"I can, Mrs. Scott" He smiled wide.

"Say it again."

"Haley James Scott."

"Always and Forever." I said leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

After we ate dinner I heard the clinking of a glass as Lucas moved to the stage "So this best man speech...well I'm kind of neutral between the two of them so I'm just gonna talk about both of them, not just Nathan as it traditionally goes...Haley has been my best friend for as long as I remember, nearly every memory of my childhood includes her, she's been there from the start, always supporting me, always helping me, and always loving me and treating my like a brother. And as a child, I wanted a little sister...God gave me you Hales, you we're everything I wanted and needed in a friend and I could never thank you enough for that, and now in some weird twisted way you are my sister, although that doesn't matter, I've considered you my sister for as long as I can remember...

"But then there's the knucklehead who I'm actually related to. It's no secret that Nathan and I didn't get along, mutual hatred about right Nate?" He asked as Nathan shouted next to me "Worse"

Lucas chuckled and continued "That was until Haley came along, Haley you showed me that you could find the good in everybody if you just give them a chance, the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them…until you listen for what's in their hearts and that's what Haley did with Nathan. That's what we should do for them, you see she fell for Nathan, hard and fast...that was mutual between the two, and basically threatened each of us, if we weren't nice to the other she would disown us. Seeing as we both loved that bubbly vibrant crazy girl we were civil to each other and it's grown into something much more than that. We learned what the other was really like and well...Nathan's my brother, and one of the people I'm closest with in life, if you asked me four years ago how I would feel about Nathan..those wouldn't be the words I would use to describe him, and I'm so glad that changed. And it all changed because of Haley, so now I guess I have something else to thank her for, for helping me really get to know my brother, and closest friend...

"Anyway back to them. Watching them fall in love from afar has been beautiful, They both mean so much to the other, they've saved each other and they truly are each others better half, each others perfect match. You see crazy Haley is just that...crazy"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"He's right." Nathan said looking down at me as I rolled my eyes.

"And she is far too worried all the time and stresses out way to much...Nathan is the only one who can calm her down when she gets like that...And then Jackass Nathan is lets say, cocky, and Haley she helps him...tone down his ways. They complement each other they...love each other. And for you skeptics out their prepare to be surprised ...because you see they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age, actually its very rare to see in anybody, they give there hearts to each other, unconditionally, and that's what true love really is. It's not this fairy tale life that never knows pain but its two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. I'm glad that I've been able to play a small part in the lovestory of Nathan and Haley Scott so this is to my brother and my lil sis...in law and in love."

Brooke moved to stand in front of the mic next. "I'm not the worlds most eloquent speaker so I thought I'd borrow a few words from Shakespeare. "Love is not love when alteration finds." When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that but they give me hope. And I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that would be a shame. Because we can all use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything is going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So here's to Nathan and Haley and here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter."

My parents slowly moved to the stage as I let out deep breath and rolled my eyes, of course. "I guess it's no surprise that some would criticise us call us unfit parents" My father said before my mother chimed in "And normally they would be right"

Before my father started again. "And for those who say there too young, let me just say hell...You can drive at 16, go to war at 18, you can drink at 21 and retire at 65. So how old do you have to be before your love is real?"

My mother smiled raising her glass. "Here's to you, Haley Bob, and Nathan, she's you headache now."

Smiling I grabbed Nathan's hand and moved to the stage. I moved to give each of them a hug Before stopping in front of my parents "We have your wedding present, would you like it now?"

"You didn't have to get us anything.." I started before they placed a key in my hand.

"It's the key to the garage apartment that we've been using for storage...it's yours for as long as you need it." My mother said. I took a deep breath and pulled them both as close to me as possible "Thank you so much, I love you guys."

"We love you too Haley Bob." They said before leaving the stage.

I smiled and moved to the microphone myself. "We just want to thank you all for coming, it means so much to us...Now Nate, I have a wedding present for you. I'm going to sing you our song, More Than Anyone, Luke could you bring me my guitar?" I asked as he reached for it and handed it to me. I took a seat on a nearbye stool starting to play, never breaking eye contact with Nathan. When I finished his face broke into a large smile as he started to clap, as did everybody else. He quickly moved to wrap his arms around me and kiss me.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hmmmm" I sighed stretching the next morning. I smiled and looked over at Nathan. "Good morning husband."

"Good morning wife."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great" He smiled tightening his arm around my waist and lightly squeezing "Best in a while."

"I can't believe we're married."

"I can...it took us long enough."

I groaned and rolled to lay on Nathan "I can't believe your parents set this all up for us."

"I know they're amazing" I smiled looking around. When you walked in the door there was a small kitchen to the right, and two doors were next to that, one led to the bathroom, the other to a small room that we knew was the nursery, then on the opposite side was a bed, two night stands, and computer desk that separated the room, on the other side of the desk was a tv and a couch. Seeing as we had great friends and family, they had all gotten us gift cards for home goods stores that would surely help us decorate the place and buy things that we would need. The small apartment was above the garage, my parents had been using it as storage but had been working hard the past few weeks to fix it up without my knowledge. "We have our own place."

"We do"

"I can't wait to move all of our stuff in here to make it feel more like our own."

"Well that will have to wait a few days, I have something planned for us today."

"You do?"

"Yes, get up and get ready" Nathan said standing up.

"Nathan where are you taking me"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You will love this one."

"Please just tell me."

"No" He insisted looking over at her in the car. "Now, put on that blindfold."

"Nathan, now that's where I draw the line." She insisted as he pulled the car over "What are you doing?"

"No blindfold fine. Then we'll turn around."

"Fine" She sighed. "But you have to tie it."

He smirked and tied it around her head before starting to drive again "This is my wedding present to you, and you will love it."

* * *

"Alright we are here." Nathan said parking the car.

"Good can I take this stupid thing off now?"

"Wait a minute okay." He said as I heard his car door open, and his footsteps as he moved around to open my door and help me out. As I stood up I could feel him moving to untie my blindfold.

"Nathan."

"We're in Charleston, this is your wedding present." He smiled as I look at the small, Victorian bed and breakfast we stood in front of that was on the water. It was beautiful. "I rent us a room for two nights here, you're parents know, and..." He led off as he went to the truck and pulled out bags "I packed our luggage."

"You are the best husband in the world."

"I know" He smirked shrugging his shoulders before I moved and hugged him tightly. "C'mon lets go check out our room."

"They are going to be the best two days ever"

"Two full days of just relaxing before school and the baby comes, just us, no plans, no where to be, nothing" He said as we walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Hello" A middle age woman greeted us, she stood behind a waist high desk.

"Hi" I smiled.

"How can I help you folks."

"We have a reservation under Scott" Nathan said as she looked through the book

"I see, you're in room two, best room in the place it overlooks the river, here you go." She said handing us the key.

"Thank you" I smiled as we walked off and up the stairs.

* * *

"Ughh this bed is so comfortable." I said sprawling out on it later in the day.

"Not for all of us." Nathan groaned, as I looked over to realize I had rolled onto him and my hand was resting over his face.

"Oh sorry babe."

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I'm up for anything, if you want to go for a walk and explore or if you want to stay in bed and watch a movie."

"I like the movie idea...I'm a bit tired." He smiled.

"I assumed you would be." I smirked as he reached for the remote and turned on the tv. "Let's see what we can find."

* * *

Three hours later Nathan and I sat across from each other on the bed, Indian style, playing battleship. The older woman had come up to tell us two hours ago that she was going to make something to eat but also mentioned she had a large collection of games if we wanted to borrow any.

"B17" Nathan said moving a peg into that place.

"You just sunk my last battleship." I sighed as he smirked.

"What no strategy?" He asked, after two rounds of checkers that I won I claimed I had a good strategy, now he was mocking me.

"I'm sure there is one, I just haven't figured it out yet."

"What do you want to play next?" He asked looking over to the pile of games we brought up with us.

"Let's just talk."

"Alright" He shrugged.

"So Tuesday we promised we would meet Luke and hang out with everyone at the rivercourt, Wednesday we promised to meet with Coop and his new girlfriend, and Friday we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"I'm telling you Hales, it's a boy."

"Alright" I said shaking my head "What else do we need to talk about?"

"Well we need to talk to Principal Turner about my pregnancy, I think we've put that off long enough."

"Okay, we can go down to the school on Thursday, I need to talk to Whitey as well."

"Has Brooke mentioned anything possibly about a baby shower because if not we need to get started on the nursery on our own." I asked as he looked sheepishly away, " I'll take that as a yes, don't worry I wont ask anything else about it."

"Good because she threatened me...and it was scary."

"Aww was Natey scared." I said running my hand over his face.

"Whatever" He said with an eye roll.

I smiled over at him, he was adorable.

* * *

"Hales, c'mon I'm hungry" Nathan called out fixing his hair slightly in the mirror by the door..

"Hold your horses I'm almost ready" She said finishing curling her hair, for some reason Nathan insisted that it would be fun if they dressed up to go eat dinner downstairs. "Alright, alright I'm ready" She said pulling the plug out of the wall and practically running out of the bathroom.

"Wow you look...wow" He smiled taking in her appearance.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome" She smiled playing with his collar.

"Thank you" He said taking her head and leading Haley down the stairs towards the dinning area.

"Nathan" Haley gasped looking around at what he had asked the woman to set up. Surrounding the table were candles lit everywhere, the only light that filled the room, and on the table was a bouquet of a dozen roses.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you" She smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Now, I have something to show you that Brooke made, I honestly don't know what it is either, so who knows what's on it" He said grabbing a dvd of an end table and placing it into the dvd player. The two sat down in there seats at the table and watched as a photo of them flashed up on the screen. "What did she do now" Haley said shaking her head as music began to play, instantly recognizing the Maroon 5 song she loved she smiled. Just as she thought it couldn't get better photos of them came across the screen. "I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain." Haley quietly sang along.

"And she will be loved." Nathan sang reaching out for her hand as the song changed to Train's Marry Me and photos of their wedding started across the screen.

"I love you" Haley said smiling over at Nathan. "I still fall for you every day."

"I love you too" He said kissing her hand.

* * *

"Nathan, Nathan slow down" Haley called out laughing "You're going to fall." The two had been on a nice walk around the lake but when Haley started to get tired Nathan insisted on helping her back.

"It's okay, we're fine." He said as he ran, holding Haley on his back. As he uttered those words he ran into a man.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Haley quickly apologized for the two.

"It's fine" He laughed off as Haley hopped off Nathan's back. "I'm Chase" He said extending his and "And that stubborn woman over there who refuses to let me carry her luggage" He said pointing to a woman nearby who was struggling to roll her luggage through the grass. "Is my wife, Mia"

"Hi" Haley waved over to Mia. "I'm Haley."

"Nathan." He said with a nod.

"Are you guys staying here too?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Unfortunately tonight's our last night but it's been great."

"We should have dinner together then" She smiled. "Chase actually found a cute little restaurant about two miles out that we thought would be fun."

Haley looked up at Nathan as he smiled in agreement. "That sounds great, Nate actually was telling me about a drive in movie place that has a showing tonight at eight, so we could go grab a bite to eat then see a movie?"

"Really, I've always wanted to go to one of those" Chase smiled.

"I know right" Haley nodded.

"So how old are you two? We're twenty-four" Chase asked as we began walking back to the house.

"Seventeen, we actually just got married two nights ago."

"Aww, that's so excited, how long have you been together?"

"Just over two years, we're actually expecting our first child this February." Mia smiled over at Haley "Do you have any kids."

"We do, Clara is two, she's staying at my moms for the weekend."

"Do you have any pictures?" Nathan asked as Chase pulled out his phone and showed them "She is so cute" He smiled.

"Thanks" They both said in unison.

* * *

"I had so much fun today." I said pulling the covers back on the bed as we both laid down.

"Me too." Nathan smiled laying down on his back, I moved to curl up in his side, and wrapped his arms around me. "I think is just what we needed."

"Now we need to go back to crazy town." I sighed.

"It will be okay, we're gonna have a great week and at the end of it we will get to see the baby."

"We get to see the baby" I smiled wide. "Our baby."

"I'm excited."

"Me too." Nathan said wrapping his arm around my waist

"We need more couple friends."

"We have some Luke and Brooke, Jake and Peyton."

"Yeah but we need some who are like us, I mean Jake is but he's not like us he's a single father and Peyton helps but she isn't Jenny's mom."

"I guess" he shrugged thinking about it "maybe we should join a group or something."

"That could be nice."

"I'll look into it when we get home"

"Thanks for taking me seriously" I smiled up at him

"Of course...now get to sleep our son needs to rest."

"Our son." I smiled looking over at him, he leaned over and kissed me before I shut my eyes.

* * *

"We have a good life" I smiled and thought out loud as we drove home the next morning. "I'm married to the love of my life, having a baby, going into my senior year, one day I will be a teacher and you will be in the NBA...I'm happy. So happy, thank you for making me happy." I smiled once more glancing over at him.

"Thank you for making me happy." He said smiling over at me.

"No problem" I smirked. "I'm sad to leave though."

"It's okay because now we get to find out the sex of our child, and we get to go back to school. Which I don't particularly enjoy but you do, and school means basketball season is coming. And it's one day closer to meeting our baby."

"I love you." I said resting my head against his shoulder. "Is it going to be alright though? Us going back to school. What are they going to say?"

"Hey" He said interrupting me. "It doesn't matter what they say because we love each other. That is all that matters."

"That's all that matters" I repeated kissing his cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

"Anybody home?" Haley called out walking into her parents house later in the afternoon "We're back." She continued, Nathan following behind.

"Hey baby" Haley heard her mom say in the kitchen.

She followed the voice to find her mother sitting at the table writing bills, and her father seated next to her.

"Hey, how was the trip?" Her father asked.

"Amazing" Haley smiled, taking a seat across from them, as did Nathan. "We wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Of course, what is it?" Lydia asked putting down her pen.

"We just wanted to thank you for the apartment. It means so much, especially to me. You two have graciously taken me into your home, and helped me...I know my parents love me but most days it doesn't feel like that. That's different here, I know you two love me and want what's best for me. You feel more like parents to me than my actual parents. Thank you for that."

"Oh Nathan" My mother smiled moving to get up and hug him. "Your parents do love you, I know it. But we do as well. No matter what anybody says. No matter what happens. You are my eighth child." She insisted.

"Thank you" He whispered hugging the smaller woman.

"But the apartment does come with conditions..." She said as she pulled away.

"Your mother and I discussed it and we decided that you will pay rent every month. We can figure that out with your pay check of how much but that money will go into a bank account. Save it up and then when you two move out you can have it, that way you are saving up money and learning to budget as well." Jimmy filled in for Lydia.

"Of course" Haley smiled, she got up to hug her parents as well.

* * *

"No, Haley. You can watch us cheer the guys. That's it." Brooke insisted, as we walked to the rivercourt. It was a nice, hot day, so we figured why not?

"Brooke!" I moaned. "I'm not disabled!"

"With your weight?" I turned around to see Rachel standing there. "It's no wonder she won't let you cheer, she just doesn't want to lift your fat ass."

"Says you?" I responded dryly. I refused to let Rachel get to me. Why should she bully me into thinking I'm fat? I'm pregnant...I mean...she didn't know that...

"Doesn't matter; I'm skinny, and you aren't." Rachel shrugged. "As soon as Nathan realizes it isn't just puppy fat, and won't drop off, he'll be knocking on my door."

"Yeah, right. In a line with 100 other fat asses." Brooke snorted. "Thing is, Nathan's in love with Haley, not you."

"Wanna bet?" Rachel asked, as we arrived to see the guys already playing. "Hey, looking good, Natey!" She shouted over and whistled. Everyone laughed as Nathan just flipped her off. He was sick of her too.

"I wish I would have taken her up on that bet" Brooke said laughing

"Well, what does she have to offer that you don't have?" I asked Brooke, as I dumped by bag on the bleachers.

"Nothing" Brooke said rolling her eyes

"So that bet would be pointless." I insisted.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Brooke asked, as I slumped down on the bleachers.

"Why won't you let me cheer?" I countered quickly.

"You're not cheering this year" Nathan said stopping the game and looking over at her.

"Well hello to you too." Haley snapped.

"That's what I said." Brooke tattled. "But Haley insists she can."

"Seriously shut up Brooke! I am perfectly fine to cheer, people do it all the time. And you" She said turning to Nathan "I walk all the way here in the damn heat and you don't even greet me but feel free to butt your opinion in where it is not necessary. I just want to cheer, it's my senior year!"

"Haley..You can't-"

"Why, Nathan?" I asked loudly. "I am pregnant. I am not sick. I'm not stupid. I wouldn't ever do something that would harm this baby, and I know I can cheer!" I exclaimed loudly "I am your wife not your child!"

I watched on, as everyone stopped what they were doing. "What?" Came Rachel's loud voice. "Are you freaking delusional as well as fat? Nathan didn't get you pregnant, and he didn't marry you. you aren't his wife, sweetie."

"Really honey" Haley said sarcastically. "Then why do we both have rings on our left hands? And why do is only my lower stomach expanding? And why did Nathan get emancipated and move into my house? And why is the baby in my stomach's last name going to be Scott?"

Haley stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "You know, I don't feel like hanging out. I'll see you at home. If I'm asleep, don't think of joining me in bed, couch." She looked to Nathan and then back at Rachel. "Back off my husband. Because YOU'RE the delusional one if you think he actually likes you. And don't" She said getting in her face "ever call me sweetie again, bitch" Haley rolled my eyes and headed down the pathway. Turning around quickly she said "And Nathan if I want to cheer I'm going to damn cheer because you're not my master, you're my husband and our marriage isn't going to work that way."

Rachel just stood there, motionless, for what seemed like forever, until she turned to Nathan. "Can't you control her?"

"If I could control her, then I'd have her bitch slap you 24 hours a day." Nathan muttered. "I gotta go, guys."

They all nodded understanding "We might make it tonight...I would say PMS but we all know that isn't going to be happening for a few months" He lightheartedly joked.

"Alright Nate, see you later bro."

He nodded and headed of stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Nathan only walked a few blocks before finding Haley on a bench. "I figured why walk the whole way when you wouldn't be that far behind me."

"And you got tired." He said knowingly taking the seat next to her.

"And I got tired."

"Listen Hales...I wasn't trying to control you, I just want the best for you."

"It sure felt like you were" She said snottily.

"I wasn't...I just...Did you know I'm always thinking about you? Always. You and him never leave my mind so when you said you wanted to cheer do you know how worried I became?"

"So what, you don't trust me to make good choices for us or to protect our son? You think I want to hurt him?"

"No Haley it's not like that at all." He sighed running his hand through his hair "I worry...I'm a father it's just what I do." She softened when he said he was a father, realizing that he worried about their child just as much as she did. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I am afraid of anything ever happening to the two of you. Your all I have."

"Nothing will happen to us. I promise." She said looking up at him. "I won't do stunts, I won't do the running or workouts in the weight room Brooke makes everyone else do, I won't flip or jump. I can stand on the sidelines of a basketball court and scream a chant. I can dance at half time because its dancing. That is all it is Nathan dancing and screaming that doesn't hurt our child, and I promise that if anything ever hurts or feels weird I will stop right away and make Brooke take me to the doctors."

"As long as you promise."

"I do" She said holding out her pinky to his as they interlaced them. "Pinky Promise."

"And I'm going to have a talk with Brooke about this all."

"You do that" She laughed relaxing into him as he thought.

"You know I lied when I said I wasn't marrying you because you were pregnant."

"What?" She asked starting to get angry again.

"Let me finish. I lied because in a way I was. I've known I have wanted to marry you since I told you I loved you, years ago on this very same bench. I was in love with you long before that but was too afraid to say it...but it was always in the back of my mind, thinking about marrying you. And I had planned for it to stay that way, at least until we were out of college. I figured I would propose whenever it felt right after we went to college but thought we wouldn't get married until we graduated. But when we found out you were pregnant everything changed. It wasn't the reason I was marrying you but it put everything into place. It made me realize, why wait? You are going to spend the rest of your life with this woman, she is the mother of your child and that is commitment enough but it just made me realize it all. Why should I have to wait to call you Haley James Scott when I already knew we would be together forever."

Haley smiled up at him and curled into his chest "You're so sexy when you talk like that."

"I love you" He whispered into the top of her head.

"Always and Forever."

* * *

"Hey Hales" Brooke smiled as we walked into her house later that night "I was hoping you would come."

"Of course" I smiled. "Four hours left."

She smiled. "Hey Nate" She said as he walked through the door, and set a box on the table. "Could you do me a favor, can you grab Luke and go into the garage and bring in the beer." He nodded and walked out.

"So how are you?"

"Better, we worked it out. I'm going to cheer but I just have to be careful."

"Okay" She nodded, accepting my answer. "Alright let's have some fun."

"How can I help?"

"Take the brownies for me" She said handing them to me, and following me to the den, with chips and salsa. She had set up the floor with blankets and pillows for us all to lay on.

"What are we watching tonight?"

"What to expect when you're expecting." Brooke smiled at me.

"Ha funny" I smirked as we all laid down and got settled.

* * *

"Five four three two one" We all counted looking at each other as it reached midnight. As the clock struck twelve we all smiled.

"Happy birthday Brooke" I said as she got a huge grin on her face.

Lucas leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Happy eighteenth birthday to me" She smiled before taking a sip of her beer. "Let's dance.

* * *

Nathan and I walked towards the restaurant hand in hand. It was a nice night, and I had already napped, so I wasnt too tired.

"So did he not say who his date was?" I asked Nathan. We were going on a double date with his Uncle Cooper.

"Nope, just that she's from around here and some kind of swim wear model."

"A model...oh God." I groaned. "You better not try to upgrade to one of her friends and leave your pregnant cow behind."

"Yeah, right." Nathan laughed lightly. "You're the only model for me." He winked cheesily. "Besides, I think he's got something wrong...I don't know any model's in Tree Hill, and trust me...Dan would be all over her."

I laughed loudly. "Maybe she's new around town. We haven't been out much to know."

"Or maybe she's a lying bitch." I quickly looked up to Nathan and noticed he was looking at the door of the restaurant we were approaching. Outside, stood his Uncle Cooper, and a familiar red head - whose name was Rach-Ho for a reason.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Nathan muttered under his breath as we approached them.

"What do we do?" I asked quickly, slowing down our speed of walking.

"Play it cool" He whispered as we were now standing in front of them.

"Nathan, my man!" Cooper saw us and 'man hugged' Nathan.

"Hey Coop" Nathan smiled back tightly.

"And the beautiful Mrs.'s" He said pulling me in for a lighter hug.

"Thanks Coop" I said biting my tongue.

This is my date, Rachel." Rachel smirked and stepped forward, smiling falsely.

"Hi" She said "It's so nice to meet you both."

"Right back at ya" Nathan said shaking his head up and down.

"I'm sure." I said quietly, as we headed inside.

"So how was your weekend away?" Cooper asked as we moved to our seats.

"You knew?" I asked

"Everyone knew" Nathan laughed.

"Oh, well it was great. I've got a good husband." She smiled reaching to hold his hand. "He spoiled me rotten this weekend."

Rachel smiled falsely, yet again, whilst sipping the drinks the waiter had brought.

"And I've got a good wife." Nathan smirked at me.

"Thanks. I know" I laughed.

"So how long are you in town Coop?" Nathan asked.

"Couple of days at least." He replied, smiling at Rachel. "I might be persuaded to stay."

"That's good" Haley smiled tightly. "Maybe we could have you over, you could see our new place."

"We'd love to." Rachel replied for him, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you don't have work?" I asked her bluntly.

"Well, I could rearrange some things if necessary." She said. "Anything for Cooper."

"I'm sure." I muttered, picking up a menu. "What to eat..."

"They have mac and cheese babe." Nathan said pointing it out on the menu.

"I don't fancy it." I mumbled...knowing Nathan would play on this forever. "I don't think your child like's cheese right now."

"Really? That's strange. He likes it every other day of the week." Nathan laughed.

"He changes his mind." I insisted, wishing I could just eat the damn meal.

"He wants a Cobb Salad."

"Oh that's a good choice" Cooper smiled.

"It sounds good doesn't it?" I smiled looked up, "What are you going to get?"

"I'm going for the side salad, no dressing." Rachel insisted and I stared in disbelief.

"You know that isn't a meal, right?"

"It's called a side salad because it's supposed to go with something." Nathan pointed out. "Like an actual meal."

"I know that" She said in a matter of fact way."That's not all I'm getting...I'm also getting the Pasta Primavera." She said quickly, I knew it was the first thing she saw and by the look on her face she regretted that decision.

"Enjoy." I smirked, standing up. "If you men will excuse me, I'm going to use the rest room."

"Aren't you going too, Rach?" Cooper asked as I stepped away from then. I sneered as I heard her reply no, she didn't need to use the bathroom.

I now made it my new goal to make it so she had to go. I would keep refilling her drink for her until she had to. Cooper did not deserve this.

When I came back I sat down to hear the boys talking about basketball and Rachel looked incredibly bored. "Basketball talk again"

"Sorry Hales"

"No its okay, please continue." I smiled seeing the look on Rachel's face. I was used to Nathan talking about it for hours, she wasn't. Nathan stopped though and instead asked Rachel about her career.

"My aunt actually owned an agency and helped me get my start."

"That's great that she helped. Who have you modeled for?'

"And I guess I was just blessed with my looks."

"Um, all sorts." Rachel smiled. "Magazines, like Grazia, Vogue...I've done catalogue's, FHM, Macy's..."

"Oh wow, do you have any copies?"

"Um...no." She said quietly and I smirked inwardly. Cooper put his hand around Rachel's shoulder supportive.

"Rachel's parents moved abroad a few years ago and they took the last copies she had with them." He answered for her. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"Yeah!" She said quickly.

"Rachel could I get you some more Iced Tea?"I asked lifting up the pitcher and moving it close to her glass. As I poured it I hit the pitcher on her cup and it spilled all over her dress "Oh my I'm so sorry! I'm a little bit bigger than usual so it's tricky to judge distances sometimes. Hopefully it won't stain, maybe you should go rinse it off in the bathroom."

"What the hell?" Rachel almost flew out of her seat. "You did that on purpose!"

"I'm sure you could ask the woman at the front desk, they probably have a stain remover" Nathan said with a smile

"Ugh!" Rachel stomped off, and it took all that was in me not to laugh as she did so.

Nathan waited until she was far away until he spoke again. "Coop I have something to tell you about Rachel."

"Do you love her? Isn't she great"

"Coop...she's in my class. She's lying to you."

"What, nah you must have her confused."

"Cooper" Haley said gently "Her name is Rachel Gatina, she is seventeen, just like us, she goes to Tree Hill High, she has had a crush on Nathan since freshman year and ever since we got together it's been her goal to break us up. I'm so sorry."

"What? No...no you just don't like her. Right Nate? I mean...they just...Haley doesn't like her."

"Cooper" Nathan said shaking his head "I'm so sorry."

I saw Coopers eyes glaze over as he realized we were telling the truth.

"Do you want to be alone with her...we should go so you can talk but give Nate a call when you leave and you can come over. We could watch a movie or something."

"I don't think so...but thanks." Coop sighed. "I'll call and let you know when I'm back at my hotel."

"Okay" Nathan said "Seriously though dude, call us if you want to do something."

"Thanks Nate" He said as we got up "See you later."

"Yeah..."

We left the table only to walk past Rachel on the way.

"I know you did that on purpose!" She said, before we even got to her.

"He deserves better than you, you bitch. Why can't you leave out family alone." Nathan said.

"Because the men are just too damn hot." She smirked, eyeing Nathan, before heading back to find Cooper.

"Just keep walking Haley." Nathan said nearly pulling me away from slapping her. "She isn't worth it."


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you sure we have to do this today?" Nathan groaned as we walked into the school, a week before we had to go back from summer break. "I mean...why don't we just wait until school starts, you could even just not tell him."

"Nathan" I said rolling my eyes "We have to tell him, it's school policy and this way I can get a special pass and stuff like the doctor said for the bathroom and food."

"Yeah, and I don't get one. Being the baby daddy has no benefits." He huffed.

"Excuse me" I said stopping. "You're not stuck up in the middle of the night because the baby wont stop somersalting. You don't have to pee every five seconds and your hormones aren't out of whack. Not to mention in a few months I have to push a ten pound baby out of somewhere that isn't meant to fit a ten pound baby! And don't say baby daddy, it makes us sound cheap and trashy."

"What do you mean ten pounds? A baby is a tiny little-"

"Nathan Scott do not argue with me! We are going in there to tell our principle that we are having a baby and that is the end of it."

"Jeez...I see what you mean with the hormones." He laughed slightly trying to joke.

"It's not funny. I can't control it." I sighed looking down.

"I know baby, it's okay" He said wrapping an arm around me.

"Now why don't you want to go talk to him."

"I just...he doesn't like me to begin with because of my grades and conduct. He never did...and now I've knocked up the valedictorian."

"Ah, Mr Scott, Ms James." Came a voice from behind them. "What brings you to school today?"

We turned around to see the very man we were looking for. "Principal Turner." I grabbed Nathan's hand quickly and smiled. "Can we talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Why don't we step into my office." He smiled leading us.

I smiled warmly, reassuring Nathan that everything would be ok as we took a seat.

"Now what can I help you two with?"

"Well...I guess we should just get it out there." I sighed, looking to Nathan. "I'm pregnant."

He froze in place and just looked between the two of you. "Your...Is it yours?" He asked focusing on Nathan.

"Uhh...I mean, yeah. We've been together for over two years now."

"You have?"

"You didn't notice?" I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry.."

"No I don't pay too much attention to that, most high schoolers are together one day and separated the next." He said quickly not thinking.

"Well...the thing about that is..." Nathan scratched the back of his head with his hand as he spoke. "We're also...well...married."

"What?" He spat out.

"Yeah...that's the other thing. I was looking to change my transcripts and roster to Haley Scott." I said biting my lip.

"I..." I watched as Principal Turner looked between Nathan and I, speechless.

"And if you could make a note to my teachers so they know when I walk in that it's not like a new student. It's me, we got married, I'm pregnant."

"Okay." He managed. "Very..uh...good idea."

"Listen Principal Turner." Nathan said looking him in the eye. "You may think we're stupid, and irresponsible but we are serious about this and our child. We are going to be okay and we will make it. Ask anybody, we're not an ordinary couple. We've faced a lot together and we can face this. I know you don't like me very much but...I've stepped up to the plate and am working very hard to be the best husband and father I can be. Haley...she's the best part of me. I would and will do anything for her to reach her dreams and be happy. Her and my child are my world. So please don't judge us over what we have done but who we are because of it."

He smile and said "I didn't think that for a second, actually. I just didn't expect this news...I trust you two will be fantastic parents."

"Thank you principal Turner" I smiled at him.

"And I will talk to both of your teachers and let them know of the situation."

"Oh and could Haley get a special hall pass so she can go to the bathroom and get a snack whenever necessary?" Nathan asked. I was happy that he brought it up for me.

"Of course, and I'll see what I can do for you as well. Maybe we could work something out." Turner said nodding.

"Thanks" Nathan laughed.

"Alright now you two get out of here and enjoy your final days of summer."

"You two Mr. Turner." I smiled, "Thank you once again. Actually...could I go over my schedule with you to make sure everything is right?" I asked as both men laughed.

"I don't have it on me, why don't you go talk to Mrs. Mindes about that, she can help you."

"Okay, thanks"

"See you later Principal Turner" Nathan said.

"See you two in a week." He smiled and waved us out of his office.

* * *

"Hey coach" Nathan said slowly walking into Whitey's office.

"Nathan, long time no see." He smiled looking up "Have you been working out?'

"Of course" He chuckled. nervously sitting down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haley and I had to talk to the Principal about something." He took a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

"Wow Nathan...I..."

"And we got married last week." He said biting his lip.

"Well...I'm proud that you stepped up to be a man that you're father couldn't. You're going to be a good dad Nathan."

"Thanks coach"

"When is she due?"

"February, we were just telling Turner and now she is in there working out her schedule with him."

"How are you doing with this all."

"Good...I moved out from living under my fathers roof, we life at Haley's, my mother is divorcing my father, and through it all I'm happy than I've ever been, I'm excited."

"That's good son." Whitey smiled and nodded.

"But...I'm a little afraid of what's too come."

"There's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you gotta do is figure out what you're afraid of, because when you put a face on it you can beat it. Better yet, you can use it. Looking back on what I said all those years ago, all the hopes and dreams I had, I've come to the conclusion that if having things turn out the way you wanted them to is a measure of a successful life, then some would say I'm a failure." Whitey said patting his hand on the young man's back

"Thanks Whitey"

"You're going to be just fine Nathan...now get out of my office, if you want to win this season I have plays to make."

"Alright" Nathan laughed leaving the room to meet Haley at the Academics office where she was going over her schedule.

* * *

Haley bit her lip in excitement as her and Nathan walked down the hall, led by a nurse. "Dr. - will be right in to see you."

"Thank you" Both Nathan and Haley smiled as she shut the door.

"I can't believe today is the day." Haley said squeezing Nathan's hand as she took a seat on the examination bed.

"Me either. We will finally know for sure that it's a boy."

Haley smiled as he kissed her cheek and took the seat next to her. "And we can finally refer to it as a boy without people questioning if we found out and then we say no its an instinct."

"Oh I hate that" Dr. Graham joked as she walked in. Nathan and Haley only laughed. "Now how are you two doing today?"

"Good. I haven't really gotten sick lately and I've felt a lot more active."

"Good." She smiled at Haley.

"Now let's check on that baby."

After another tear jerking opportunity to listen to the baby's heartbeat Dr. - finally rolled over the ultrasound screen. "Let's see if we can get a good picture today." She said rolling the probe around over Haley's stomach. "Any final guesses?" The woman asked looking up.

"Boy." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"Alright well there are the arms, fingers, legs, toes." She said slowly moving the probe around and stopping at each point, taking a good moment to look she rolled the probe back up to the baby's face before looking at the couple. "Haley, Nathan, I would like to introduce you to your son." Haley's hand flew to her face quickly as the tears started flowing once more. She looked to Nathan whose eyes glazed over and stared at their baby in adornment.

"Our son." He whispered. "I'm having a son. It's a boy."

"It's a boy." Haley repeated before Nathan leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"So she said she was a model and her parents took all the proof with them to France?" Brooke questioned trying to contain a laugh as she lay on the beach.

"Or England or something." Nathan laughed.

"So I spilled something on her and when she went to get the stain out we told Cooper." Haley said finishing the story.

"She is so stupid." Peyton said shaking her head as she helped Jenny walk through the sand.

"Karma's a bitch." Jake supplied.

"But as we left she still tried to hit on Nathan."

"Don't let her bug you." Nathan said running his hand up and down Haley's back.

"Where were you two this morning that you couldn't meet us for breakfast?" Lucas asked.

Nathan and Haley shared a smile before Nathan said "We just had a checkup for your nephew."

"Nephew?" Lucas questioned quickly.

Haley nodded smiling. "It's a boy."

"What? That's great." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, at least now we know for sure." Haley smiled brightly as she rubbed her rounded tummy. "Baby Boy Scott."

"I can't wait to teach him to play ball." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, first thing on the list, as soon as he can walk, he'll be on a basketball court." Nathan insisted. "He'll be better than any of us."

"If he wants to be." Haley clarified.

"Well of course...if he wants to play. He might want to dance." Lucas smirked as he eyed Nathan.

Nathan bit his lip as he said. "If he wants to dance then he can dance."

"It doesn't matter what he does." Haley insisted. "As long as he takes his momma's brains over his daddy's." She winked playfully at Nathan.

"And his dad's athleticism over his mothers."

I have a mean Granny shot!" Haley protested with a pout.

"Sure." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Haley pulled the blankets over her legs as she got into bed that night. "We're going to be okay right?"

"What?" Nathan asked putting down his phone and looking at her. "Of course we are. What brought this up?"

"We're going back to school soon and I'm just...worried." She said biting her lip and running and hand through her hair.

"Hey." He said getting her attention and pulling her closer to him. "No matter what we have each other, and at the end of the day that's all that matters."

"You're right" She smiled. "As long as I have you and our son, that's all I need to be happy."

"I hope he has your smile." He said to her.

"I hope he has your athleticism and your good looks."

"Nope, your good looks and your brain." Nathan corrected kissing her forehead.

"He's gonna be a pretty lucky kid." Haley nodded.

"Yeah, you're his mother, that's enough for him to be pretty lucky."

"Thank you" She whispered looking up at him.

"Always and Forever Hales" He punctuated with a kiss to her head as he lifted the remote. "Let's watch a movie."

"Okay, don't let me fall asleep." She said getting her knitting needles out of the end table drawer. "I need to work on his blanket some more so that way it is done before he is born."


	28. Chapter 28

"So I think I'll wear this tomorrow." Haley said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Okay, that looks good." Nathan said not looking up from playing NBA Live.

"You didn't even look. " She said slumping against the door.

"I'm sure it looks fine. You look great in anything."

"Whatever, I'm calling Brooke and Peyton."

"Okay that sounds good." Haley shook her head and laughed slightly as she walked past Nathan on the couch and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" He groaned as Haley went to change once more and call her friends.

* * *

"How does this look?" She asked twenty minutes later once again stepping out of the bathroom.

"I like it." Brooke smiled. "Turn around."

"What's that on your neck?"

"Huh?" She questioned as Peyton walked closer.

"You have a huge ass hickey."

Haley's eyes grew large as she shouted "Nathan! What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Well we know what you were doing to him last night." Brooke smirked inspecting it.

"Now I have to find something else to wear, I don't want to walk into the first day of school with a huge hickey on my neck and a big stomach." She groaned.

"It's okay, your stomach isn't that big we will find something." Brooke insisted trying to ease her nerves.

"But I want something tighter on my stomach. I don't want people to just think I got fat, I want them to know by looking at me I'm pregnant. I don't want to have to deal with people questioning it or me."

"Hey, you're not fat, and you don't look fat." Peyton smiled at her. "Your stomach hasn't grown that much yet but you can tell your pregnant, and anyone who calls you fat is going to have to deal with my fist in their face."

Haley smiled and hugged Peyton.

"What about this?" Brooke questioned pulling out another shirt from the drawer.

"That's perfect, then I don't have to change my pants" Haley smiled.

"See, easy fix." Peyton said.

"Now let's get out of here and have fun. Go get changed." Brooke said slapping Haley on the ass and directing her towards the bathroom.

"Find me something to wear that doesn't make me look pregnant. I don't want to get asked about it tonight."

"It'll be dark. Nobody will notice." Peyton sighed taking a seat on the couch. "Now chop chop, let's get going girlie."

* * *

Haley walked around the beach slowly. She smiled as Lucas picked up Brooke, much to her dismay, and ran her straight into the ocean. She had lost Nathan an hour ago but wasn't upset. He deserved sometime to just hang out with there friends stress free.

She decided that there was no harm in her being alone for a while and found a clearing not too far from the party. She sat on the sand, leaning back onto her elbows as she watched the sky.

It was beautiful, the wind was very calming, if she closed her eyes she could probably fall asleep easily. pressing a hand on either side of her stomach, she rubbed it softly and sighed. It wasn't so far away now - she would be a mom. As it was currently, all she could think about was school and the baby. She and Nathan didn't have much left to do before the birth, but there was more stuff tor her to do. It's not that Nathan couldn't do whatever else needed to be done, it's just that there are certain things that he didn't understand. As long as everything was there and working Nathan assumed it was ok. Haley, on the other hand, wanted everything set up acutely, in its place, with all of the accessories, and it was all to be done before the birth. The only big thing they had left to get was a stroller, which they almost had enough saved for. Her parents had offered to buy it, but she wanted to try and get it herself first, with her parents picking up random things for the baby when they were out.

"Hey" Jake said moving to sit next to her.

"Hi" She smiled looking over at him. "I just needed a minute."

"I get it. I know your nervous, but you'll be fine. You have Nathan and you two are basically the equivalent of a twenty five year old couple. Your stable and your fine."

She sighed letting out a deep breath. "I can do it, you can too. Let's go have fun while we still can." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading them back to the party.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath and squeezed Nathan's hand tighter as he held open the door for her to enter the school. In typical fashion of the first day of school everyone stared at the doors to see how was walking, what were they wearing, what did their hair look like? Haley noticed as they walked down the hall how everyone's eyes darted to her stomach.

"Hold your head high." Nathan whispered leading her to their lockers, right next to each other.

"You have English first with me right?" Haley asked once again as Nathan nodded in assurement."

"Lets go find Brooke, she said she need to go over cheer stuff with you."

"Okay" Haley whispered searching for her.

"Naley!" They then heard from behind them. Rolling their eyes the pair turned around to see Brooke. "Isn't this great, the first day of our senior year!"

"You are too perky this early in the morning." Nathan groaned, running his free hand through his hair.

"Whatever Boytoy. You two need to stop making this all about you and the child and make it a little bit about cheerleading." She said leading them down the hall.

"Whatever you say Brooke."

"Welcome back class." Mrs. Cooper said smiling at us all. Luckily Haley hadn't drawn too much attention to herself when she walked into the classroom. Most of the class was behind her so she easily slipped into the desk next to Nathan without many stares. "I hope you all had a great summer. I was lucky enough to take a trip to the Bahamas and get a true tan. It's the first day so we aren't going to do anything important. Here is a paper listing a curriculum outline, look it over tonight and we will speak more about it tomorrow. I know it's the first period of the first day back so lets just take it easy. Why don't you arrange yourself in a circle and we will do around the room saying what we did this summer."

Haley's heart dropped. She would have to admit it right away. After this class the entire school would know she was sure that would happen by text and twitter before the bell even rang.

Slowly she slid her desk next to Nathan's and Rachel Gatina's unfortunately and bit her lip.

"Who would like to start it off?"

Darcy Reed raised her hand and spoke about her adventures in some amusement park somewhere before everyone started sharing. As Heather Fiers finished her story Nathan cleared his throat. "Well I divorced my parents, proposed to my girlfriend, and I'm going to be a dad." He said not looking up from the floor tiles to see everybody's reaction.

Haley froze unknowingly and waited until Mrs Cooper said "Haley, it's your turn."

"This summer I got married and I...I found out I was pregnant." She said biting her lip. The rest of her day didn't get any easier, most of the teachers were annoyed, one even said that she had so much potential and was now a disappointment. She had borrowed a book from Mr. Lause but when she went to return it, and asked him how he liked it, he was only dismissive with her. But no teacher was worse than Mr. Kennedy.

"Alright class, it's time to hand in your summer reading assignments, so pass them up."

Haley raised her hand to ask when the test would be. "Yes Ms. James" he said.

"It's Mrs. Scott" She corrected.

"What is your question Ms. James?" He asked pompously, he fully intended to offend her.

"That is not my name."

"It was before you screwed your life up." He said as everyone around him gasped.

"I waited at the DMV for five hours to get Scott put on my license, you got transcripts sent to you by Principal Turner, you were informed. You are trying to ignore the fact that i'm married and pregnant and you can't for much longer. I'm still the same Haley and if you can't accept that I will switch to a different class." She said standing her own ground.

"Then you should see yourself out of mine." Mr. Kennedy said without looking up at her.

* * *

Nathan had practice right after school, so Haley didn't get the chance to talk about her day with him. She moved over to the other side of the gym with the cheerleaders, as they started practice as well. She thought this day couldn't get any worse, but then she saw Dan Scott walk into the gym. Haley wasn't the only one who saw him either, Nathan put down the basketball in his hand and walked over to him. "What are you doing here Dan?"

"I wanted to check in, see how your game is."

"Of course. All you ever care about is basketball, well I'll tell you something. Don't. Don't check in on me, don't ask about basketball, and don't come to any games. I know what your problem is, your jealous."

"Fine. You're showing me up, because I didn't do it right the first time. I am jealous of you."

"That's great Dan. It's great that you can finally admit it, but that doesn't change things. Just leave me, and my wife, and my child alone. I don't want anything to do with you." Nathan said sternly as he started to back away slowly, before turning around. Dan sighed and left.

"Nathan." Whitey called out.

"Yeah coach." Nathan said walking up to him.

"I'm proud of you son you've become a strong brave man." Whitey said quietly.

Nathan nodded before glancing behind him at Haley. "A man is only as strong as the woman behind him."

Whitey smiled patting him on the back. "Now get back to lay ups."

"Can do coach." Nathan said running off.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked walking out of the locker room. They were the last in the gym so Nathan took a seat next to Haley on the bleachers.

"Not yet."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Haley leaned her head against his chest. "Today was hard."

"I know baby."

"My teachers all hate me." She sighed.

"They'll come around." Nathan said running his hand through her hair. "Each day will get better I promise."

"It already has." Haley smiled sitting up moving his hand to her stomach. "The baby just kicked. Here feel." THe pair shared a look before Nathan teared up.


	29. Chapter 29

Ever since that day Nathan had been training like crazy. He wanted to have the best season of his career to impress scouts and get a full ride to do, but he also wanted to be a state champion. Many mornings Haley would wake up to the sound of panting and would look down to see Nathan doing pushups, crunches, or sit ups on the floor. Lucas patted his brother on the back walking in to the locker room. "Are you okay Nate?" He had noticed Nathan working himself to be nearly dead after every practice.

"I need a full ride Luke, if I don't get one...we can't afford for me to go to Duke and to have a baby."

Lucas nodded, completely understanding. "I'm sure you will get one, but you can't kill yourself for it. Just take it a little easier."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks Luke. I have to get home to Haley though."

"Tell her I said hi."

* * *

Nathan shut his car door and closed the garage door before heading up the stairs. He didn't hear any movement so he tried to be as quiet as possible knowing Haley might be asleep. When he reached the top of the stairs he opened the door and started laughing.

Haley was laying on the couch with a cupcake resting on her stomach and a book in her hands.

"What are ya doing Hales?" He chuckled.

"Don't even okay." She said putting out one finger to stop him.

"I wasn't gonna"

"Sure" She said rolling her eyes as he moved and sat partially on the couch next to her stomach, facing her.

"How was your day"

"I made cupcakes."

"I see" He said picking up a crumb off her stomach and eating it. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to, and we were hungry." She said trying to brush it off and rubbed her stomach.

"Did something bad happen because last I knew you were heading home to take a nap, not bake. Did someone say something to you? Did they hurt you?" Nathan asked as his blood began to boil.

"It wasn't anything big." She sighed trying to brush it off.

"Hales what happened?"

"I heard some girls calling me a whore. I was using the bathroom and they didn't know I was in there. They were saying how I'd never be good enough for you and how you'd leave me."

Nathan was pissed, who were they to say those things when they knew nothing about him and Haley. "Hales, you know that's not true. You are not a whore, I'm not too good for you, frankly it's me who doesn't deserve you, and I'm never going to leave you."

Haley smiled as Nathan moved to kiss her. "I know, I was mostly annoyed that they were taking about us. I knew none of it was true."

"Don't let them get to you." Nathan said lifting the cupcake off her stomach and taking a bite as he smiled.

"Let's do something fun tonight, we have had a rough few days." Haley suggested taking the cupcake out of his hand and taking a bite herself.

"Like what?"

"I don't know but all we do lately is talk about our future and tell people we're pregnant. We should have fun. We are teenagers throughout all of this, we're just teenagers who had a lot of sex." As Haley said that Nathan laughed before smirking.

"We could still be teenagers who have a lot of sex."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know we have never had anyone over to hang out, and our place isn't that big but I'm sure we could have Brooke, Luke, Peyton, and Jake over for a movie night."

"That still isn't as fun as our other option of what to do tonight." Nathan said a little bummed.

"Nathan you really want to, I have a cupcake laying on my stomach." Nathan lifted an eyebrow. "How about you call everyone and invite them over, and then maybe."

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch watching as Nathan and Haley moved chips into bowls, poured everyone drinks, and got everything ready. "Okay this is weird," She said "you two are so in sync."

Haley and Nathan looked up at one another and smiled. "Here you take over the drinks and then sit down, I'll get the rest." Haley nodded, doing so and taking a seat next to Brooke. She once again looked over at Nathan working and smirked. "I have a hot husband." Only causing Brooke to laugh.

"So how are you feeling Hales?" Peyton asked, taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch and looking up at her.

"Good, hungry." Lucas let out a chuckle. "I mean, I went to the food store yesterday and all I wanted was chicken nuggets. I don't even like chicken nuggets."

"And now the freezer is full of them." Nathan said sitting down next to Haley, who leaned into him. "Now did you guys pick a movie yet?"

* * *

After an hour of laying in bed awake I slowly started to move out of bed. Nathan was asleep and had been for forty minutes. But tonight I couldn't sleep. Not with the baby kicking me continually and the growing feeling of hunger low in my belly. I quietly grabbed some food from the counter and moved to sit in the bathroom, so that way I didn't wake Nathan. Shutting the door behind me, I took a seat on the floor and leaned against the tub. It was then that I began to worry. "How were we going to do this? We didn't have that much money. We have to keep going to school and we were only 17."

* * *

Haley walked into the bathroom quickly "I have to pee"

"Okay" Nathan said chuckling as he continued shaving his face not affected, "you know I was thinking about growing out a beard..." he started before Haley quickly interrupted "and I was thinking I'd stop kissing you."

"But it's no shave November" He bargained.

"dDo you want to make it no sex November" She asked getting up and moving to wash her hands.

"Like you would be able to last." He smirked and tapped his razor against the sink.

"Watch me."

Nathan groaned as she walked out of the bathroom. "No wait, baby stop. I'll shave, I'll shave."

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and since they hadn't had any plans they decided to head to the rivercourt so Nathan could get in some practice. When they walked out of the house they realized it was raining they decided to head to the school gym instead.

Nathan dribbled the ball along the court as he took a shot and listened to the ball swish against the net. Haley was seated on the bleachers at the gym watching him, she should be doing her homework but that could wait. She loved to watch him play, he looked so attractive in that very moment, but most importantly he was so happy. She smiled and leaned back, running her hand over her stomach.

She noticed a man in a suit take a seat next to her but didn't think anything of it, me were in and out of the gym all the time to talk to Whitey, and who wouldn't want to stick around and watch Nathan Scott practice.

Sitting patiently she saw Nathan stop and walk towards the bleachers, he grabbed the towel of the bench and wiped the sweat off his face before standing on the ground direction in front of where Haley was sitting. "Hales, can you throw me my water?"

"You want me to throw it...you've seen me do these things." She said quickly reaching in her bag for it.

"Just throw it." He laughed shaking his head.

"Alright, protect your eyes." She said biting her lip and throwing it as Nathan laughed. It landed four bleacher steps in front of him.

"Thank you" He chuckled out reaching for it.

"Work on your three pointers." She said nodding towards the ball in his hand.

"Okay" He smirked picking up the ball and heading down court again.

"You know Nathan Scott?" The man next to her asked.

"Try married to him." She then ran a hand over her stomach. "And carrying his child." She smiled shaking his hand. "Haley Scott."

"Well then I hope you know him." He laughed. "Mike Ferris, a Duke scout."

"Duke?" Haley said quickly as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah."

"That's Nathan's dream school." Haley sputtered out quickly.

"Really, I would have thought he would be interested in Chapel Hill or UNC."

"No, Duke's been his dream since he was a kid. But now, unless he gets a big scholarship we can't afford for both of us to go to Duke."

"That's a shame." The man said looking down at his paper flipping through his charts. "Between you and me, I'll see what I can do. He's got great talent."

"He does he is amazing and he works so hard for it. Nathan...he's persistent, if he doesn't know how to do something he will work as long as it takes until he perfects it."

The man only nodded. "So how far along are you?"

"Five months. It wasn't expected, of course, but we knew we would be together anyway. We made the best of it." Haley smiled running her hand over her stomach.

"That's great. I should get going, I have to head back to the campus."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait around, I'm sure Nathan would love to talk to you?"

"No I need to get going, but good luck with your plans."

"Thanks" Haley replied as he walked off.

* * *

A half an hour later when Nathan was done he came and took a seat next to Haley. "Hey who was that man you were talking too?"

"A scout." She smiled. "From Duke."

Nathan leaned back in shock. "No way."

"Yeah, he said he was going to try and work on a scholarship for you. Now you ready to go home?"

"No way, I need to train more. Why don't you take the car and I'll run home when I'm done, it was supposed to stop raining in an hour."

"Okay" She half sighed "See you"

"Bye Hales."

Walking out of the gym she ran a hand through her hair, sometimes she felt like she was losing her husband to basketball. He was a great player but recently he had been pushing himself too far to try and make himself better.

Haley was walking down the hall when she saw Rachel. As she got closer she realized Rachel was putting a note into a locker through the vent holes at the top, Nathan's locker. "What are you doing?"

"Mind your own business." She quickly said.

Haley laughed and smirked before opening Nathan's combination lock and pulling out the note from inside the locker.

"Dear Nathan, don't worry when ever you decide to leave her I will be waiting for you. I know you want me and eventually you wont be able to resist. XOXO Rach" Haley laughed. "Okay Rachel, now this is funny that you seriously think you have a chance."

"Wait until you pop out that child have extra weight, stretch marks, and a screaming infant. Then you'll see." She smirked before walking off as Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan wouldn't do that...but she couldn't help but wonder if there was the possibility that Rachel could be right.

As she headed home she thought about it. Nathan was never home anymore, he was always training. She began to worry about how unhealthy it was because he would spend four or five hours a day at the gym. In fact she would wake up most days alone and walk into the kitchen only to see notes on the counter saying he had already left to practice. She couldn't help but be a little suspicious of if that was what he was really doing. Haley had brushed it off like it was all okay, but she was sick of never seeing him unless she was watching him play basketball.

Haley went home, finished her homework, took a nap, made dinner, and waited for Nathan to come home. She ended up eating by herself because he still wasn't home. She was able to clean the entire apartment but the time he actually walked in the door.

"Hey babe." He called out kicking his sneakers to the side, dropping his gym bag by the door, and taking off his sweaty t-shirt, and throwing it on the bedroom floor.

"Are you kidding me Nathan" She said moving to pick up the shirt and put it in the hamper. "I just cleaned."

"Sorry."

"I'm your wife not your maid or your mother." She whispered under her breath, moving to line his shoes up with hers before packing up her books she left on the table.

"Hales, it was one shirt." He sighed moving to get a drink.

"Yeah, plus the other ten on the floor that I just washed."

"Hey what's wrong?" He said stopping her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me your sweaty and gross right now." She said sliding out from his arms.

"Haley, why are you mad at me?"

"Maybe if you were home every now and then you would know." She muttered before moving his gym bag into the hall closet.

"Haley, I'm home all the time." He argued lightly turning her around to face him.

"I would hardly call being home from midnight to six a.m. all the time. If you are training all the time Nathan that's unhealthy."

"What do you mean if? Of course I'm training, what do you think I'm doing?"

Haley pulled the note from Rachel out of her pocket. "Dear Nathan, don't worry when ever you decide to leave her I will be waiting for you. I know you want me and eventually you wont be able to resist. XOXO Rach...I found Rachel putting this in your locker. Want to explain?"

"Explain what? She's psychotic and won't leave me alone but that doesn't mean I want anything to do with her. You think that I'm screwing her don't you. Wow Hales, I'm glad our marriage is built on trust." He fired at her.

"Well what am I supposed to believe when you spend all of your time out, and away from me. How do you think that makes me feel?" She said, annoyed that he didn't understand what she meant.

"I'm out all the time because I'm trying to build a life for us."

"And destroy us in the process?"

"Do you think that we can both go to college Haley if I don't get a full ride to Duke? I mean you're the smart one so if you think we can then we are definitely screwed."

"Nathan I don't care about the money, I don't care about college if it means that your sleeping with other women."

Nathan laughed loudly. "Whatever, I'm going to go stay at Jake's because I'd rather be there than get called a cheater."

"Nathan don't you walk out that door." Haley said storming after him before he slammed it behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

Haley sighed as she opened her locker the next morning. she switched out the books in her hands for ones that she would need that morning.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Nathan asked, leaning on the locker next to her.

"Calmed down?" She questioned quietly with a laugh. "I wasn't the one storming out."

"I wasn't the one accusing you of cheating was I?" He said mad, remaining calm.

"Yeah cause I'm the one that lies. Right; I forgot I trapped you into this life." Haley said letting it slip before she bit her lip.

"Your still mad over that? It was months ago, I apologized and I didn't mean it. God, why can't you ever just trust me and let go." He said not holding back any more as people stopped what they were doing to look at them.

"Maybe because this seems to happen all the time." She said before slamming her locker and walking away first this time.

* * *

Haley was laying down with her eyes closed when she heard footsteps. Lucas slowly walked across the pavement to where his friend laid, sprawled out across the rivercourt. "What are you doing?"

"Tanning." She joked, sitting up, as he sat next to her. "I don't want to go home."

"Yeah I heard about the fight."

"Really" She said running her hand through her hair. "I guess it's all over school by now." He nodded.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"He was never home anymore, and he said he was at the gym, but I accused him of cheating on me with Rachel and then brought up the whole tricking him into it thing."

"Haley he would never cheat on you." Lucas assured.

"I know...I just couldn't help but think it. And I mean I thought I was over our fight from before but I guess I never was."

"Maybe this is something you should be telling him."

"We'll see." Haley shrugged. "Anyway I need to get to the cafe for my shift."

* * *

Nathan walked into the cafe, a half an hour into her shift to try and talk to her. He knew her schedule and knew that she would never miss a shift. He walked in to see her carrying a tray full of heavy plates. "Haley." He said quickly taking the tray from her.

"What?" She asked before taking it back and giving the plates to the customers.

He followed Haley back to the kitchen area and began to speak. "You need to take it easy Haley, you're pregnant."

"Yeah pregnant, not elderly." She said starting to fill another tray before he pulled it away.

"I'm serious Haley, you need to take it easy on yourself."

"Nathan you need to stop, I'm working and you can't make me stop."

"What you can tell me I'm unhealthy but I can't tell you, even when it involves OUR child."

"Oh you think I'm harming our child?"

"Kinda Haley, you're supposed to be taking it easy, not working harder than before. Do you want to hurt the baby?"

"You need to leave." Haley said taking a step back, breaching tears.

"Haley."

"You just said that you think I'm going to hurt the baby, I would never Nathan. Now get out." She said raising her voice before leaving the kitchen. Nathan sighed and walked out throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

Haley threw her keys on the counter that night as she walked into the he apartment. She was home alone and sat to watch tv for a few hours. After realizing Nathan wouldn't be home anytime soon she went to get ready for bed. Just as she was about to lay down she heard the door open and shut. She looked over to see Nathan staggering around the house.

"Nathan are you drunk?"

"No, I just had a few beers." He slurred out.

She groaned and moved to hold his arm. "C'mon, come lay down." She was pissed but wasn't going to let him wander around and keep her up.

She stood in front of him next to the bed and went to undo his belt buckle. When she did she told him. "Lay down." After he did she started to slid off of his jeans before he quickly pushed her hands away.

"Stop! Stop! No, I'm married."

Haley was taken back, surprised at first that he was yelling at her, before she smiled. "Okay, sorry." She muttered before moving to lay down on the other side of the bed. "Goodnight Nathan." She said, but he was already asleep.

Nathan groaned rolling out of bed the next morning. It felt like an elephant was sitting on his head. "Hungover?" Haley asked quietly as he groaned. "Luckily this will help that."

"Thank you." He said taking it, from his unusually happy wife considering yesterday she was pissed at him.

"Are you going to school at regular time today?" She asked as he nodded. "Want to drive in together."

"Sure, give me ten minutes." He said moving to get clothes.

"How about I give you twenty and you shower because you stink."

"Okay" He said with a slight chuckle.

* * *

Haley stepped into the halls of Tree Hill and once again all eyes were on her. She would never get used to this. She guessed everyone heard about their fight in school yesterday and even maybe the one at the cafe. Biting her lip she looked around for someone she knew to go to but saw no one. Just then Nathan stepped behind her and put his hand loosely on her lower back. She looked up at him with a slight, yet confused, smile. "C'mon. Let's get to class." He said quietly as they began to walk.

* * *

Haley sighed that night as she locked the front door to the cafe. Lately people had been pushing closing time and she nearly had to force them to leave on time. She began to wipe down tables. Grabbing some glasses she began to walk toward the kitchen before she felt a sharp pain in her side. She stopped to catch her breath, before falling to the ground. Reaching for her phone she dialed 911 as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Hales." Nathan said rushing into her hospital room. "I tried to get in sooner but they wouldn't let me through. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they were examining me." She said.

"How's the baby?"

"He's fine too. The doctor said I collapsed because of stress and overworking." She said wiping at her eyes. When the doctor had told her that she cried, it was all her fault. "I'm so sorry Nathan, it's all my fault. I almost hurt him."

"Shhh. It's okay." He said moving to sit next to her in bed.

"You were right." Haley whispered as she leaned on Nathan and he lay next to her.

"Don't talk about that now, just get some rest." He said running his hand through her hair, as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Two nights later Nathan walked into the apartment after returning from school. Haley and Nathan both stayed in the hospital the day before until Haley was released, and when they got home they didn't talk much. Haley was now resting on the couch reading.

"Hey baby." He said sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her that she quickly shrugged off. "What was that for?"

"I'm still mad at you." She replied quickly, not looking up.

"Haley we were fine in the hospital." He said getting up frustrated.

"Nathan we were only fine in the hospital because our child's life was at risk, that doesn't change anything."

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes moving to leave.

"Really, you're going to leave again?"

"Why should I stay, so you can yell at me some more?" He asked before walking out as Haley sighed.

* * *

Nathan quietly opened the door later that night to find Haley asleep on the couch. She had tried to wait up for him, which made him feel even worse. Granted it wasn't all his fault that they were fighting he felt like a dick for the way he was treating her. Especially since it was now affecting her health. He couldn't do this any longer they couldn't continue to live like this. He had never been like this in their relationship but now he was walking out the door while she was talking nearly every day. Moving to the couch he gently lifted her up and carried her to their bed, pulling the covers up over her as she rolled over before he moved to the couch to sleep trying to think of a way to fix everything.


	31. Chapter 31

"Haley get up." Nathan said lightly shaking her the next morning.

"What, am I late for school?" She asked getting up, confused of how and when she got in bed.

"No, we aren't going to school today." He said briefly.

"What?"

"Haley, no questions please. Just trust me and get ready." He nearly pleaded with her.

"Okay" She answered quietly, moving to change.

* * *

Ten minutes later they sat in the car as Nathan drove, they sat quietly until Nathan parked the car, in front of school no doubt. "This is where I first saw you." He said looking over at her. "Like actually saw you, not a glance or a person in the crowd, you were a person that I wanted to get to know. And I did. This is where we had our first conversation."

Haley could tell he didn't want a response as he started to drive again. This time they ended up at Karen's Cafe. "This is where I fell in love with you. I remember the night specifically, you had just sang for me for the first time and it was beautiful. And then you got up and fell. You were no longer self conscious around me, you didn't blush or hide away, you laughed. And so did I. You don't get mad at me for laughing either. Instead you pulled me down with you and I will always remember that night. And that was when I knew I loved you. I fell in love with the clumsy, beautiful girl who finally felt completely open with me." Haley began to relax in the car, biting her lip as she nodded. As Nathan began driving once more, this time to the rivercourt he reached and put his hand softly over hers on the car console.

"This...this is where I knew I wanted to marry you. It was the day you asked me to teach you how to play ball. We laughed, you were terrible, you still are, but most importantly your smile. I will never forget it. Or the fact that when you gave up you sprawled out on the court laughing. I knew from that moment on I couldn't live without seeing your smile every day or hearing your laugh."

Nathan put the car in drive again and parked in front of the riverwalk, this time holding her hand in his. "This is where we had our first tutoring session, it became our spot, and it was where you told me we were going to have a baby. Enough said, this is a very important spot in our relationship and it signifies so much to me, especially our future."

Next stop they were in front of the court house. "This was where I was given my freedom from my parents. You stood by my through it all, no matter how they treated you. You helped me emancipate myself, and most importantly you gave me a future to look forward to."

"This is where we got married, where we promised to love each other always and forever. I still promise you that Haley." He said at the next stop, at the beach before driving once more.

He drove them to stop in the middle of a field. "This is where we said I love you for the first time, do you remember?" He asked as she nodded starting to cry. "We were sitting in my car, the top down, radio on, and we were parked here watching for comets. But I spent most of that night watching you Hales. I love you, and I will always love you."

"I love you too Nathan." She whispered leaning over to kiss him.

Shortly after Nathan pulled back. "Wait."

"Nathan, can we talk now? Please?" She said, ready to calmly resolve their problems. She had too much to lose, and this made her realize that.

"Just one more stop, okay?" He asked anxiously as she nodded okay.

He drove, and parked in front of her house, confusing her. "This is where we had our first kiss, and where I asked you to marry me. But it's also where I finally felt at home for the first time ever, because you are my home." He smiled before getting out and going over to help her out of the car. "Now let's go inside, to our home."

They both took a seat at the table, facing one another, before Haley began to speak. "Where do we even start?"

"I didn't cheat on you." He said looking her dead in the eye. "Nothing happened, no matter what she says, and I know it might be hard for you to believe me because of how manipulative she is, but I need you to trust me."

"I do." Haley replied, reaching out this time to hold Nathan's hand across the table.

He sighed, relieved. "And you see that, It's one of the thousand reasons why I could never, under any circumstances, cheat on you."

"I know you don't think that I trapped you into this, I was just so angry, and used it as ammunition."

"I never meant anything I said that day Haley, I was afraid but now I'm not. At all. I know we can do this. But...I'm worried about money. I understand that how I've been training is unhealthy, but I need a scholarship so bad. I want to be able to support our family and just don't know how I can. I don't know how we will make ends meet."

"We face things together Nathan. You need to tell me these things instead of stressing yourself out. It will workout. We will get loans if we have to, and we have so many people to help us. We can do it, but we can only do it together." He nodded.

"But you need to be more careful, you see what I mean now? I tried to prevent you getting hurt."

"I know, I just am not ready to give up everything yet. And I just go through so much everyday between the looks at school and when I go anywhere, the cafe is just my quiet place. everyone there knows me, and when I have the closing shift I have an hour to myself just too clean and it's quiet and nice."

"I'm sorry that you get the brunt of it. People see your stomach and just judge you, but they don't with me and I'm sorry that you have to go through that every day."

"I don't know if I could do this without you." She said quietly as he leaned over to kiss her.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." He said squeezing her hand.

Haley quickly got up. "Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"Come with me." She said leading him by the hand to their balcony, even though it was raining.

"Hales it's raining."

"Exactly."

"You might get sick or..." He started to protest before she cut him off with a "shh" and a finger to his lips.

"You see this. This is where I forgive you Nathan, and also say I'm sorry."

Nathan leaned in to kiss her. "I'm sorry too." He whispered against her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey baby" Haley said as Nathan walked their room two months later dropping his bookbag on the floor and kicking off his shoes.

"I had a sucky day." He sighed faceplanting on the bed burying his head in her pillow, vanilla he thought.

"Do tell me more." She said in a British accent turning around in her desk chair to face him. He turned his head to look at her, her hair was in a high bun, a pencil keeping it up, another pencil in hand. Her other hand was softly rubbing over her bump, although, he had come to learn she rarely realized she was doing it, it was pure instinct. In that moment he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was or how lucky he was.

"Nevermind my day just got a lot better." She smiled and moved to squat next to the bed, running her hand along the nape of his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered as she moved in to kiss him. "lay with me."

She thought. "Okay as long as you promise after dinner we study for the calculus test."

"Sure" He said scooting over and pulling the blankets up over them. The Ravens had won the state championship last month and Whitey officially retired. It was now the beginning of January and Haley's due date was only a month away. Brooke had also thrown Haley a beautiful baby shower last month. Their college acceptances should be arriving any day now, and the two were anxious about it. Rachel was still bothering them but didn't let her get to them anymore and only ignored her.

* * *

"Why is it so cold in here today?" Haley asked Brooke, opening her locker.

"I have no clue, it's freezing."

"They can't keep us here, it has to be illegal or something."

"Tutor girl wanting to go home?" Haley rolled her eyes as she pulled her long sleeve shirt down further before blowing into her hands.

"Tutor girl is pregnant and cold. She also left her jacket at home today." As she said that a sweatshirt was held in front of her face. "How did you know?" She asked turning around to face her husband.

"I knew you left without a jacket. I do pay a little attention sometimes."

"But wont you be cold?" She asked, looking at him in jeans and a short sleeve polo.

"I will be fine for a few hours, I have to take care of my girl." He smiled.

She took the Raven's basketball hoodie and put it on. Proudly displaying the SCOTT name across her back. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her side "Better?"

"A lot, do you know what happened?"

"The boiler broke, they are sending us home early at ten."

"Yes!" Brooke announced excitedly.

"Let's go somewhere warm." Haley said leaning on Nathan.

* * *

"Nathan we have to get going." Haley said rushing around trying to gather all of the stuff the instructor told them to bring. "I don't want us to be late. We are already going to be the youngest ones there, I don't want to set ourselves apart any more than we have to."

"I'm read." He said grabbing the keys. "It's all going to be okay."

"I know." She replied as they headed out the door to their first childbirthing class. They were the second couple there and although they got a few looks no one asked them any questions.

Throughout the class the pair listened and didn't speak much. Normally Nathan would pitch in with his inappropriate comments but didn't tonight for Haley, something she appreciated. Although they were both a little embarrassed when they went around in the circle to talk about themselves and had to say their age, everyone was very respectful of them and towards the end of the night realized how well they worked together.

"That went better than expected." Haley said was they walked out of the class, down the street. She wrapped both her arms around his one and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I thought it went really well."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?"

"For not making any sarcastic comments, and for coming. It means a lot to me."

"There is no where else I'd rather be." He said leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Haley James will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Depends, where are you taking me?" She joked as he chuckled.

"How about to the movies, maybe I'll even splurge and let you get the big popcorn and the big slurpe."

"How about yes if I can get the big popcorn, the medium slurpe, and a box of candy. If I get the large I will miss half the movie being cause there is a baby on my bladder."

"Okay" He laughed as they walked up to Haley's house. "What do you say we do another lap around the block, it's a beautiful night."

"It is a beautiful night; it's a beautiful life." She said continuing to walk with him.

* * *

After the movie the pair ended up at the rivercourt, like they did most of the time they went out. Haley lazily dribbled the ball down the court before passing it to Nathan as he moved to make a lay up. They discussed what they did and didn't like about the movie, they talked about how school was that day, and then began to talk about how excited they were for their son to be born.

Haley moved to the bleachers to watch Nathan as he played. She could watch him all night, they way he was so focused, how much he loved it, the determination in his eyes, his taut muscles, she loved seeing all of it. If she wasn't so pregnant she would have stayed on the court, attempted to make a few shots, and played around with him, but for now she was just content watching his son kicked her from inside the womb. She tried to find a comfortable way to lay down and watch him but her stomach made that difficult. Nathan saw her struggle and moved to sit next to her. Knowing she couldn't lie directly on her back because of the baby he directed her to resting her head on his lap as he ran his hands through her hair and she looked up at the stars. They sat their for a while, both just content.

* * *

"Hey Hales." Nathan said walking up to where she sat the next afternoon on the quad doing homework. "Ready to go?"

"What did Whitey cancel practice?" Even though the season was over Whitey would run practices for all those planning on playing in college so they would stay in shape.

"We started but he said we all looked exhausted and to go home and sleep it off. He also threatened that we need to be in better shape tomorrow or he won't send us home but make us to suicides til we puke."

"Sounds like Whitey." She said starting to gather her things. "Let me just put some of this away and then we can go.

"Here I'll help." Nathan said starting to grab some of her papers.

"No" She said reaching for it before he pulled away.

"Is this one of mine?" He asked looking at the test with an F on it before seeing her name at the top.

"No...I forgot to read the next act of Hamlet the other night because of the birthing classes and failed the quiz, but I talked to Ms. Mres and explained and she is going to re quiz me tomorrow."

"Hales." He said quietly looking at her.

"Nathan, my grades aren't going to drop, it was one quiz okay." She sighed, this was why she didn't want him to see it.

"I just don't want you to suffer, or lose something that's really important because of...well me." He said sincerely.

"Nathan, this isn't like that okay. I promise." He nodded, taking her hand and grabbing her pile of books with his other hand, leading them towards his car.


	33. Chapter 33

_**The final chapter of this story will be chapter 37, just to warn you all!**_

* * *

"Ugh." Haley groaned taking a seat on Peyton's couch. "Do we really have to go to the party tonight?"

Brooke moved in front of her to pull her up to standing "Yes we do Ms. I'm a pregnant teenager."

"Ha ha real funny." Haley snickered.

"You are going to not act like a pregnant teenager tonight, just a regular one." Peyton said handing her and Lucas glasses of water. Nathan and Jake, followed in from the kitchen, both with food in hand. "Thanks for raiding my kitchen."

"No problem." Nathan smirked patting his friend on the head.

"Speaking of, how is the pregnancy going?" Jake asked Haley but Nathan quickly answered before her.

"This whole pregnancy thing has been great for me because she sleeps a lot which means I get to sleep a lot."

"Excuse me." Haley said hitting her husband in the stomach. "I'm only growing a human life you know."

"Alright, all the guys get out so we can get ready." Brooke announced.

"Do we really have to?" They groaned.

"Yes, now get!" She said as Nathan quickly pecked Haley on the lips before being pushed out the door. "We will meet you at the party." Brooke said before slamming the door in their face.

* * *

An hour and a half later the girls pulled up to the party. When they walked inside they found the guys in the front room hanging around with team, each with beers in their hand.

"You look beautiful Hales." Nathan said as she approached, he rapped one of his arms around her waist.

"Let's have some fun." She smiled up at him.

* * *

An hour later Nathan was still positioned in the corned with his friends from the team joking around as the girls sat in the middle chatting. Most of them hadn't talked since the state championship so it was nice for Haley to talk to her cheer friends again and catch up with them. Occasionally she would hear Nathan laugh which would bring a smile to her face. Their days without a baby were numbered and they might never have a night like this again. Brooke was right they needed this. Haley then grew annoyed as she saw Rachel Gatina walk in. She internally groaned.

Rachel walked in as many people greeted her, but she ignored them. She searched through the room before beelining to Nathan. She quickly approached him and before he had a chance to react she kiss him. He immediately pushed her off of him, as Haley stood up, and Nathan stared at Rachel dumbfounded.

Haley quickly approached Rachel from behind and pulled her to turn around by her hair, hard. "What the hell do you think you are doing with my husband?"

"Get of me bitch." She said pushing Haley's arm away only from Haley to reach around and slap her across the face.

Rachel moved to push Haley before Nathan stepped between them.

"I was just showing him what he was missing out on being with you not me."

Haley was fuming and if Nathan wasn't holding her back she might have attacked Rachel. Instead she looked her dead in the eyes saying. "If you ever go near my husband again your next period will be coming out of your fake as nose." Before walking out of the house, all her friends following behind her.

"Let's get out of here" Lucas said.

"Yeah" Nathan agreed wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Let's go to the rivercourt." Jake suggested.

"Actually, I'm exhausted. But you guys should go." Haley said with a yawn before looking up at Nathan. "Can you drop me off on the way."

"Hales." He said quietly.

"I know, and that wasn't your fault. I'm fine, and I'm not going to let her bother me." Nathan nodded. "I seriously am really tired though."

"Okay, let's get tutor mom to bed and we can all go throw a banger without her." Brooke joked as Haley smacked her ass. "Really funny." Haley said with a laugh.

* * *

Haley walked into the apartment and turned on the light only to be scared out of her mind.

"Hi honey." Her mother said.

"Mom what are you doing here, why are you in the dark?"

"I bringing over some clean laundry you left at the house, and then I realized how peaceful it was in the dark...plus I couldn't find the light switch." Haley started to laugh as she moved to sit next to her mother on her bed.

* * *

"So how is it really going Nate?" Lucas asked as he dribbled the ball and tossed it to his brother.

"Everything was great except for what Rachel did tonight, and well Haley's hormones are through the roof."

"What do you mean?" Peyton question.

"She had some dream last night that the baby was playing on the floor and I didn't see him and I stepped on him. She was yelling at me all morning about it. She going insane, she seriously thinks I'm so tall that I can't see my feet. I'm not an idiot, I think I would know if Jamie is playing on the floor and not to step on him." Nathan ranted as everyone around him started to laugh. "It's not funny, I can only image every time we put him on the floor, Haley yelling at me to watch out."

* * *

"Did it bug you?" My mom asked.

"Not from Nathan's side, just that she keeps doing it." I said biting my lip. "Mom I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean baby?"

"I can't do this...I'm only seventeen. I can't raise a baby when I'm only a kid myself." I said crying into her shoulder.

"Hey, you listen to me. You are stronger than you think. You are so smart and mature, you can do this Haley. You have Nathan, and together the two of you can tackle any obstacle. When that baby is born your motherly instinct will just kick and I believe that you are going to be the best mother Haley."

"Really?"

"Wanna know a secret...Vivian was an accident baby too, and look how well that turned out. Now we have you, and six other kids, and five beautiful grandchildren. It will all workout, I promise." She said holding me.


	34. Chapter 34

Nathan tapped his pencil against his forensic notebook as he watched the clock. Normally he liked forensics but today he wasn't into it. Haley never really had to tutor him in this class. That was a good thing considering she wasn't in it and if he needed help she would need to read over the chapter and figure it out for herself first before helping him.

"Please excuse this interruption" The secretary said over the pa system "but we ask teachers to check their email immediately for an important message from me."

Mr. Shule put down his piece of chalk and walked over to his computer "It's probably about our faculty meeting after school" He dismissed. The computer was positioned in the front right corner of the classroom Nathan sat in the front desk of that corner. He sighed and waited but when Mr. Shule pulled up his email Nathan saw bright red letters. He snuck out of his desk and creeped up a few feet to be able to read

There is an armed man in the building near the tutor center, and teachers lounge. Teachers please lock your doors and... It lead off as Nathan thought...Haley. What period was it. What period was it? He couldn't remember. You had accounting last period, this period is forensics, and next period you have lunch, You have sixth period lunch. It's fifth period. Haley is in the tutor center. "Haley" He said as Mr. Shule turned around.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"Haley." He said once more as he ran out of the room.

Nathan slowly crept through the halls, double checking each hall before walking down it. Finally he reached the tutor center and opened the door.

"Nathan?" Haley said turning around to see him.

"Shh." He said slowly shutting the door.

"What?" She questioned quietly. "What are you doing?"

Nathan locked the door behind him before moving to the windows to look and see if he was in the courtyard. "There is an armed man in the building."

"What!" Both Haley and Rachel Gatina, her tuttee, screeched.

"Shh keep it down, the email they sent the teachers said he was near here."

"Nathan, why did you come here then, you should have gotten yourself out."

"Not without you." He said shaking his head as she moved into his arms. "I don't want to be safe without you."

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"I mean...do we leave and risk it and leave, or stay and risk him finding us?"

"The doors locked so he can't get in." Nathan said.

"Nathan, a locked door doesn't stop a gun." Haley replied.

"Oh yeah." Haley quickly stared pacing all around the room as Nathan watched. "Hales come sit down."

"Nathan, there is a man inside this building with a gun or a knife or some sort of weapon, and we are stuck in this room. How am I supposed to be calm about this?"

"I don't know, I'm worried too, but you getting upset is not good for the baby." He pointed out.

Haley sighed and sat down next to him. "My phone is in my locker."

"Mine's in my bookbag in Mr. Shule's room."

"Oh I have mine!" Rachel realized pulling it out "And I have service."

"Call 9-1-1." Haley said.

"Here you talk to them." She said handing Nathan her phone.

* * *

An hour later, Haley was packing once more but no one stopped her. They were told to stay in the room and not leave for any reason. SWAT was on the way and they were trying to make a deal with the man. He had robbed a nearby store, shot someone, and ran. He found an open door to the school and decided to hide in there. When a secretary saw him she instantly called the police, so far, at least to Nathan, Haley, and Rachel's knowledge no shots had been fired. The three of them could only wonder what was going on outside, and if their friends were okay. They weren't using Rachel's phone for anything else unless the police called them, to keep the battery full.

"We never picked godparents for the baby." Haley muttered.

"What?"

"If something goes wrong, if we both get shot and I die in surgery but the baby makes it...we never told anyone who we wanted to take care of him."

"Haley, don't think like that."

"Nathan, we are basically in a hostage situation right now, how could I not? And what if one of our friends dies, what if Lucas, Brooke, or Peyton get shot?"

"We will face that if it happens but don't worry about that now. Worrying in here won't change the outcome out there."

"Yeah" She sighed siting down.

"Lucas." Nathan said nodding his head. "If something goes wrong, he should raise the baby."

"He's your brother."

"And your best friend."

"And Brooke...Brooke should be the godmother." Nathan only nodded in agreeance. "Is it...selfish for us to chose them? I mean we signed up to be teen parents and chose this life...they didn't. We would take away their teenage years from them. Should we chose someone different, Vivian or even my parents?"

"No. They wouldn't want it any other and Brooke would want to raise him for us. They would raise him just as if it were us...Plus you're parents raising him...who knows how he'd turn out."

"Hey!" Haley said swatting at him. "I turned out just fine."

Nathan laughed. "What about Taylor? And not to mention, you're crazy."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's not like your parents are any better."

"We need to get Lucas and Brooke in writing in a will or else my father will come in and use his big shot lawyers to take the baby."

"Shit." Haley muttered under her breath. "First thing we do when we get out of here."

It was then that the phone rang and Nathan rushed to answer it. "They still don't know where he is."

* * *

The next time the phone rang it was two hours later, Rachel was resting her head next to the phone, and Haley was continually fidgeting, she couldn't get comfortable.

"Hello." Nathan said once more, after he ended the call he looked down.

"They wanted to make sure it wasn't us." He said quietly.

"What wasn't?" Rachel asked as Haley bit her lip, she knew what was coming.

"There were shots fired on the other side of campus they think since we didn't hear it. They are sending SWAT into the building now and we need to stay still."

Nathan took a seat next to Haley and rested his head in his hands.

"Someone was shot." Haley whispered.

"You don't know that." Nathan said. "Ir could be a misfire."

"Or it could be one of our friend's lives."

"Haley, it might be the shooter too." Rachel said trying to help, seeing how anxious she was getting.

"But it probably isn't." She said pacing again. "And if the shooter shot one student what is going to keep him from shooting more? Nothing."

"Haley you need to calm down." Nathan said beginning to worry more about her. She couldn't get this upset, not when she was this close to her due date, and when they were stuck in that room with no help.

"Calm down, some body is probably dead. Somebody that we know and go to school with. Who is it going to be next? He is going to come for us and find us, then it will be us." She said before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Haley" Nathan said rushing to her side.

"It hurts so bad." She said clutching her stomach. Nathan didn't know what to do so he waited, he timed it, he waited a full minute before asking "Does it still hurt like that?"

"Yeah, and I'm so dizzy Nathan."

"Rachel call the number the police have been calling us on and tell them we need help."

Rachel did so. "They said they can't send a team in for a half hour."

"Baby can you stand?"

"Maybe" Haley said getting up, and leaning on him as Nathan took in a deep breath. "What?" She asked then looking to the ground, where there were dots of blood.

"We can't wait that long, I'm getting you out of here." Nathan insisted.

"Nathan we can't, we might die."

"I'd rather die than live without you and our baby, can you walk?"

"I think" She whispered as they moved to the door, Nathan peeked outside.

"It's clear, we have to be as quick as possible...Rachel what are you doing?"

'I'm coming too." She said walking behind Haley. "I'll keep checking behind us."

Nathan only nodded before slowly leading them through the school, he would check every hallway before they crossed it, they were almost at the front door when they saw a man in a dark hoodie at the end of the hall. Nathan tried to push Haley back behind the wall before he saw her too but, Haley eyes looked over and connected her eyes with his before she shouted "Nathan!" She heard two guns firing before everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35

The next thing Haley knew she was being carried out of the building by an EMT. She couldn't see Nathan. "Where is my husband?" She shouted.

"He is being taken in an ambulance miss."

"What? He was shot?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Take me too him, I'm his wife I should be allowed to be with him."

"I'm sorry Ms. I can't let you." He said.

By that time they were near the front lawn of the school and she saw her parents, Karen, Keith, Deb, Dan, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke all waiting behind the police line.

"Haley!" Her mother shouted, breaking the rules and running over to her, everyone else followed behind as the EMT laid Haley on a stretcher.

"They wont let me see Nathan, don't know what happened I heard a gunshot and that was the last thing I remember."

"Ms. please sit still, I need to examine you."

Haley lad back holding back tears. "Lucas, go find him please. Ride with him. I need to know someone is with him. Please." Lucas nodded before running full speed away from them

"It looks like you were bleeding but it has stopped." The EMT said.

"I was having sharp pains, is my baby okay?"

"We are going to rush you to the ER and we will do everything we can." Haley looked worriedly over at her mother as they loaded her into the ambulance.

* * *

"Hello Ms. James." Doctor Graham said walking into her hospital room where all her friends and family sat with her, even Dan. Except Lucas, whom no one had spoken to since.

"Finally no one will tell me anything." Haley sighed worriedly.

"Well once I examine you and figure out what's wrong I will send in Nathan's doctor. The police will be in to update you after I've been keeping them out for now, they also need your statement. Now let me take a look."

After ten minutes of looking her over, checking her vitals, and doing an ultra sound. Dr. Graham spoke again, just as the baby's heartbeat sounded through the room. "The baby seems fine. You seemed to have had very strong contractions, and the bleeding was due to your stress levels. It is normal in these situations, although it is not healthy you are fine for now. You need to take it easy and relax, we want to keep you over night, although we will allow you to move around and we can move your bed in with Nathan once he is in recovery and is stable." Haley let out a few tears of relief. "We also have you on a drug to stop your contractions because we don't want you to deceive until forty weeks but Haley you need to calm down our else your baby will start to go into distress and we will be forced to perform a C-section."

"I'd be more calm if someone told me about my husband." Doctor Graham nodded before walking out to get one of Nathan's doctors.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked quickly.

"He is in surgery, he was shot in the leg which normally isn't too bad but he lost a lot of blood so the have to be careful. So far the surgery is going well and we will keep you updated. If all goes well he should be out in about an hour."

"Thank you." Haley nodded as the police officer walked in.

"When you crept around that corner, SWAT was just getting into position to take down the shooter. Nathan had pushed you backwards and threw himself in front of the bullet when the shooter fired his gun, which hit Nathan in the leg. Just as Nathan was shot one of our officers was able to get into position and take down the shooter. He is in surgery now as well."

"What about his basketball career?" Dan muttered to himself.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley questioned. "Get out, you almost lost your son and your grandson today and that's all you care about. Whether he can put a ball through a hoop? Get out and never come back Dan. Don't visit or check in on us." Haley said watching Dan leave.

"And for the record Mrs. Scott." Nathan's doctor interjected quietly. "Nathan should be able to make a full recovery after a few months of physical therapy. He should be able to play again."

"Now Mrs. Scott, we need your statement." The police officer said taking a seat next to her. It was like she was in a whirlwind. She couldn't keep it straight with everyone talking to her at once. But it was then that she remembered the third person that was with them. "What about Rachel?"

"Rachel?" Brooke questioned.

"She was in the center with us." Haley filled in as everyone looked at one another. No one had heard anything about her.

* * *

For an hour Haley just stared at the wall in front of her. Not speaking or answering anyones questions. She just stared. Too afraid and worried to think or function. There was a knock at the door, Haley looked over to see Rachel standing there. "I heard you and the baby are fine" She said quietly as Haley nodded. "I...I was at the police station for a while, but my parents aren't home, and I didn't want to be alone, do you mind if I sit in here."

"Sure." Haley whispered as Keith stood up to give her his seat.

"Hello Mrs. Scott." A doctor said at the door. Next to him was Lucas, and a nurse with a wheelchair.

"Hi."

"Your husband is out of surgery. It went well and we are hopeful for a full recovery."

"Can I see him?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, they will take you to see him. We don't know when he will wake up because he was on heavy anesthesia but it could be any time now."

"Thank you."

The nurse moved over with the wheel chair and Lucas helped her into it.

"Listen, Luke thanks for everything but I think I want to be alone for this. For a while." Everyone nodded in okay before the nurse wheeled her down the hall.

The nurse sat her next to Nathan's bed before leaving the room.

"Hi Nathan." She said running her hand over his cheek. "I'm here now. It's all okay. The baby and I are fine you hear that. He is just fine. So now all we need is for you to get better and wake up then things can go back to normal. I just need you to wake up and be okay. You scared me so much and I just want things to be normal again. I want us to just go home together and be safe." She bit her lip looking at him, he was paler than she had ever seen him and it was as if all the life in him had been sucked out of his face. "And I'm just so tired, and I just want you to hold me again, so I can feel safe. Because that's the only place I feel safe in your arms baby." Haley let out a sigh and placed her head right next to his hand, and put her hand on his. "I'm just so tired." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

Haley woke up and sighed, he still wasn't awake. Without even lifting her head she could tell, because his hand wasn't holding hers. She just wanted him to wake up, and she wanted him to do it when they were alone. She didn't want to have to share him with others. She shut her eyes one more before she felt something moving under her hand. She opened our eyes to see his fingers moving. "Nathan?" Haley asked sitting up, they're eyes connected "Oh my God" She cried moving in to kiss him as tears welled in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked coarsely.

"Yes, I'm fine and so is the baby." He sighed in relief. "You got us out in time, you did it." She said before moving in to kiss him once more.

* * *

Nathan laid back in his bed resting his eyes. After everyone he ever knew came to visit him, they had all finally left. Haley was back in her room with her mom being examined, and if everything was still okay they were going to move her bed into his room. There was a knocking at the door, and he looked over to see Rachel. "If you came to hit on me or say some inappropriate comment, you can leave because that's the last thing I need today."

"You...you risked your life to save her." She said quietly.

"Of course I did she's my wife and I love her. She's carrying my child, Rachel." Nathan said, how could this girl be so dense.

"You would do anything for her...you love her. I'm sorry Nathan. I won't hurt you two anymore. I never realized how deep your love for her really ran. I just hope one day I can find someone to love me like you love her." Rachel said as Nathan nodded before she left the room.

* * *

The next night, they were both discharged. Haley's parents and Deb had helped them back to the apartment. Haley's parents had left to go get them groceries for the next few days but Deb had stayed to help finish getting them situated. "This is a really lovely apartment." She commented looking around.

"Thanks." Haley smiled.

"I'm proud of the both of you, you've done really well for yourselves, and for my grand baby."

"Thank you mom. For everything you've done." Nathan said sincerely.

"Of course. I would do anything for you. Which...I have something to tell you. The divorce is finalized." She said with a smile.

"No way." Haley said excitedly as Deb nodded.

"Nate?" Deb questioned.

"Sorry, that's great. It's just so surreal, it's really all over." He smiled.

"It is. Which is why I wanted to make an offer to you two. I know you don't have plans yet for after the baby is born, so if you want I can watch him during the day while you go back to school."

"Mom" Nathan said quietly.

"Take some time to think and talk about it, but I am more than happy too and I just want to see both of you graduate no matter what. I would love to be able to help in some way."

"Thank you for that offer." Haley said moving to hug her.

* * *

Haley sighed turning out the light in the bathroom that night. "Headed to bed?" Nathan asked her from his seat on the couch, his leg propped up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, let me just check to make sure I locked the door again." She worried.

"Haley, you've checked it three times." He pointed out quietly as she bit her lip. "He is in the hospital with two officers guarding him at all times."

"I know...it's just so scary. I didn't sleep at all last night." She admitted, she hated that Nathan was hurt because it was a constant reminder of what happened.

"Haley, nothing is going to happen. We are fine, I promise."

"How are you so sure?" She said before a tear rolled down her cheek.

He moved to stand up and limped to their bed. Damn this stupid cast, he couldn't stand for long enough to hug her so he took a seat on the bed. "Come here." He whispered directing her to lay between his legs as he held her.

"Nathan, you shouldn't be sitting like this, doesn't it hurt."

"That doesn't matter." He said kissing the back of her head. "I want to be able to hold my wife when she is hurting."


	36. Chapter 36

_**This is the second to last chapter.**_

* * *

A week later they stood infront of the school doors together, just watching as others walked in as if nothing had changed. The school had been closed in order for the students to have time to seek whatever help they needed and for the school to install a new security system. But event thought it had been a week, neither of them were ready to walk back in those doors.

"You ready?" Nathan whispered.

"Together?" She asked looking over at him.

"Together." He nodded locking eyes with her.

"Hey guys." Brooke said walking over towards them Lucas behind her, she was perky but not as much as usual.

"Hi." Haley said as Nathan nodded at them.

"Let's get to class." Lucas said reaching out to hold his best friends hand as he saw her fidgeting, knowing Nathan couldn't hold them like he usually did.

She smiled up at him.

"C'mon, Tutor Mom, and you can tell us all about how you blew me off at the mall yesterday to sleep."

"Sorry I was too busy making a baby" Haley smirked at Brooke while they walked.

"Likely story."

* * *

"Nathan." Whitey called out after him before his lunch period.

"Yeah coach?" He asked turning around.

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly.

"Better than expected. It's just a little hard because basketball was always my way out when I was upset or mad and I can't right now." He sighed opening up to the man who had been like a father like him over the past four years.

"Listen, I know this is going to be a tough time for you right now but just stick it out, your stronger than you think. And I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of the man that you've become. You couldn't have turned out any better." Whitey said to the young man. He had seen him go from his troubled days to a respectable adult and he honestly couldn't be more proud. "I would have never guessed when I first met Danny Scott's son that he could be such a fine young man but you are and you should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks Whitey." Nathan said humbly, giving his coach a quick hug. "I couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

Haley sighed walking up the steps to their apartment that afternoon. Because of the days off she had so much homework and had to help Nathan with his as well. And for some reason Deb wanted to talk to Nathan alone that night which meant she had to drop him off at the house because he couldn't drive. "Hales." Nathan said from behind her as he hobbled up the stairs.

"What?"

"We got two big envelopes in the mail." He said, he had picked it up in the house for them before following her back to the apartment.

Haley dropped her keys on the floor in front of the door. "Who are they from?"

"Duke." He said nervously knowing their scholarship papers would be inside, if they got them.

"Let's go inside." She said grabbing the keys of the floor and dropping her stuff on the table when she walked in, as did Nathan as he handed her her envelope and kept his.

"You first." Nathan said as she nodded and opened her envelope.

"congratulations on your acceptance to Duke." She smiled. "You have been provided a full academic scholarship for tuition."

Nathan did his best to hug her as they each smiled from ear to ear before he nervously opened his. "Congratulations on your acceptance to Duke, you have been awarded a 35,000 scholarship for your sports achievements. How much is the tuition?"

Haley tore threw her packet to find the numbers. "$45000. Nate that's only 10000 dollars left, we can afford that. Plus we will get financial aid because of the fact that your emancipated."

He sighed, happy that he got something but was hoping for a full ride.

"Nathan" She said rubbing his arm. "We can do this, I know it."

"I guess." He whispered.

* * *

"Mom" Nathan called out walking through the open door of his old house as men worked around him packing boxes.

"Upstairs." She called out.

"What's going on?" He asked finding her in his fathers office.

"I have something to tell you." She smiled. "The divorce is final, your father is out of our lives for good."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I know I told you it was final before, but this morning I signed the final terms. Everything left of his in the house I'm sending to the beach house."

"That's great." He smiled hugging his mother.

"I never thought I'd see the day when we were out from under Dan Scott's control." She said thinking about it.

"I'm proud of you mom, for standing up for yourself."

"Thank you...I also have other good news for you. I want to pay for your apartment at Duke and for your groceries, so here is a credit card I set up in your name that draws from my account, I don't want to see random charges on their but any item you buy at the food store goes on this and set up your apartment expenses to get drawn out of this. Also, put whatever is left of your tuition at Duke on here, I don't want you to have to worry about that."

"Mom, that's too much."

"Nathan, you're my son and I want to help you. I know you are still going to work hard and you deserve to not have to worry as much, all you need to do is to pay for the baby's things now. I was in your shoes once and I understand. I also wasn't the best mother and want to make that up to you."

"Thank you so much." Nathan said moving to hug her.

"But it comes with the clause that I get to visit once a month when you are there."

"Of course." He smiled.

"Also...your grandparents are coming to town and they want to have dunner with us. Dan isn't invited but Lucas and Karen are."

* * *

"Haley you almost ready babe?" Nathan asked as he fixed the buttons on his polo. "Hales?" He asked again when he got no response, only to find her crying in the bathroom. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

She nodded yes before saying "I'm just so big and so pregnant. I'm uncomfortable all the time and I just want to have the baby Nathan I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know Hales. I get it I do, but he will be here soon. You just have to stick out these last few days, you have been so strong."

"I'm so hormonal and nothing fits...and I just want to meet our son." She said as he wiped away her tears.

"This is the final stretch, you can do it. Tomorrow I get my cast off and get the boot put on, then we will go to our final check up. After that it's only two more weeks. You can do it. And if it helps anything I think you look beautiful."

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him doe eyed.

"Yes really." He said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

"Hey buddy." Lucas smiled moving in to hug his best friend when he walked into Deb Scott's house.

"Hi" She smiled.

"How's my godson doing?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"He has the hickups." She laughed.

"And how is his Mom?"

"Okay, sticking it out."

"You are doing great." He smiled at her. "You know your my best friend."

"And your mine too" She smiled as he pulled her into a side hug and walked with her. "Thanks for always being there Luke."

"Any time." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Hello!" Mae said as her and Royal walked into the house.

"Hi" Haley said hugging the older woman, while ignoring Royal.

"Grandma," Nathan said moving to hug her as well. "it's good to see you."

"You too, Haley you're simply glowing." She complemented.

"Really, are you sure it's not sweat, cause apparently that comes with the territory." SHe joked as Mae laughed.

Karen and Keith came in to hug both of them, as did Lucas and Deb. Apparently Mae and Royal would visit them once a month to get to know Lucas and had now formed a better relationship.

"Haley, Nathan." Royal said clearing his throat. "I wanted to apologize for what I said the last time we spoke. I was out of line and rude."

Haley nodded as Nathan reached out to shake his hand. They didn't forgive him, they wouldn't but they could move on from it. "Good to see you son." Royal then said moving to sit down.

"So how have you guys been?" Mae asked as everyone took a seat.

Nathan smiled looking around. This was his family. He had the James' and would always appreciate that and thought of them as his family, but this was his family. His family without Dan.

* * *

"Hey Luke." Nathan said walking into the den where Royal, Keith, and Lucas sat talking. "Could you give me a hand grabbing a few things from the basement with me, their Dan's and my mom wants us to bring them into the front room, and I really can't." He said with a nod to his crutches.

"Sure." He said getting up and following Nathan. "So how's everything going lately?"

"Good, Haley's hormones are out of whack but we've been doing pretty well. I'm ready for my son to come." He said excitedly.

"You know Nate, I'm proud of you. You've come so far and it's a great accomplishment."

"Thanks Luke." Nathan said looking over at him.

"Any time little brother, now where are these boxes?"

* * *

"Any day now." Karen smiled at Haley as she washed dishes and Haley dried.

Deb and Mae were putting the rest of the left overs away on the other side of the kitchen.

"Yep, I'm excited...but nervous." She said honestly running a hand over her stomach.

"You'll be a great mother Haley." Karen smiled looking over at the young woman whom she had watched grow so much over the past few months. "And Nathan will always be by your side."

"You think so" She questioned on the mother part.

"Of course." Karen said honestly turning to Haley and wiping off her wet hands before pulling the young girl into a hug. "I know so. I have so much faith in you and I know you can do this. And when you need help, You've got me." Karen finished her statement by running her hand over Haley's cheek before smiling.

"Have you two always been close?" Mae asked.

"Yeah." Haley smiled picking up another plate to dry. "I think I spent more time at the Cafe when I was a kid then at home. Luke and I built this miniature golf course on the roof and we spent all day up there."

"it was quite impressive for two seven year olds." Karen filled in.

"And Karen loved me more than Lucas anyhow." Haley said as Karen laughed loudly. "Oh boy, I remember how you used to yell at us after we stole milk for balloon fights."

"You two used to play upstairs and eventually you learned the cafe like it was your own, I swear she runs it better than me most days." Karen complimented.

"No one can do that." Haley objected.

"I have to agree with Haley." Deb smiled at Karen as she smiled back.

* * *

"Hey tutor wifey!" Brooke smiled walking up to Haley and linking arms with her as they walked into school the next morning.

"Hi Brooke."

"Where's tutor husband?"

"Getting his cast off, Deb took him so that way I didn't have to miss another day of school."

"Gross" Brooke said with a disgusted face.

"I know, I'm glad I don't have to see it."

"I would be too, now let's get to class." Brooke said making Haley practically skip with her as they chatted and laughed.

* * *

Nathan walked up the stairs to the apartment, struggling with his boot but he made it. Haley was standing at the counter making a snack when he snuck up behind her, rested his hands on her stomach, and kissed her neck. "Hey baby."

"Hi." She said as he felt her relax into him.

"How was your day?"

"Okay, I missed you though." She smiled looking down at his hands. She knew he could feel the baby kicking against them, like he always did when he heard Nathan's voice. "How's the boot?"

"annoying but better than the crutches. You almost ready to head to the doctors?"

"Yeah, give me ten more minutes."

"How are you feeling about this?"

"Nervous." She admitted. "It's surreal, I mean it feels like just yesterday we had our first appointment and now we are having our last and the baby could arrive any day now."

"I know, me too. But we are ready for this I honestly believe so."

He felt Haley tense in his arms before she let out a deep breath "I hope so because...my water just broke."

"What?" He asked as she turned around and he saw the puddle at their feet.

"It's time...The baby's coming." She smiled up at him.


	37. Chapter 37

"Haley come on, or we will be late." Nathan said walking over to where she sat with their six week old baby.

"I can't leave him." She said quietly looking down at her sleeping child. "I can't be away from him for that long."

Nathan took a seat down next to her watching his son, "I know but we have too."

"Go on you two." Deb said as she stood in the doorway of the nursery she made in Dan's old office. "He will be fine, it's only a few hours. It will be over before you know it." She took the baby from Haley's arms. "Get going."

"Goodbye, James Lucas Scott." Haley said kissing his head.

"We love you." Nathan said "Thanks again mom."

"Of course." She smiled as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Tutor mom you've back." Brooke shouted across the courtyard, running over to them, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton walking behind her.

"Unfortunately." She sighed as Nathan kissed the side of her head, he missed Jamie just the same.

"I get it, let's just get to class. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you're home with him." Jake said.

"Except when we get home, the entire James family is coming over." Haley groaned.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I don't really know, they've all seen him but they want to like see him together or something. They are so strange."

"Is it weird that I'm looking forward to being up with him in the middle of the night because lately it's the only time that we've had him to ourselves." Nathan pointed out to Haley. Luckily, most people they knew were giving them their space but they wish they had another week to just spend at home with their baby and no interruptions.

"Yes. Very unlike you to not get your eight hours of beauty sleep, princess." Lucas said teasing his brother.

"Watch it." Nathan threatened raising his eyebrows.

"How is the little one?" Peyton asked.

"He's great." Nathan said quickly pulling out his phone to show her pictures. "Look how cute he is. I made that."

"Good work buddy." Peyton said patting him on the back as Haley smiled. Nathan was so proud to show him off an it only made her heart swell.

* * *

Haley nearly pushed Nathan out of the way to get into the house that afternoon. "Deb?" She questioned walking into the huge house.

"In the kitchen" she called out as the two made their way for it to see her rocking him back and forth while she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Oh baby, Mommy missed you." Haley said grabbing Jamie and kissing his head, cuddling him close and taking in his smell before handing him to Nathan.

"How was your day?" Deb asked taking a seat at the island.

"Torturous." Nathan said rocking back and forth, not taking his eyes off his son. "But thank you for watching him."

"When are you two going to stop continuously thanking me. I love being able to do this for you." She nearly complained as they nodded. "Now go ahead and get out of here, I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye." Haley said hugging her before giddily taking Jamie out of Nathan's arms.

* * *

"Haley Bob!" Joey shouted walking into his parents house.

"Shhh." Haley said quickly walking into the front room. "The baby is sleeping."

"Not for long, the whole James crew is behind me." He said before Vivian, Logan, Addison, Matt, Clare, Cassidy, Elle, Tyler, Kate, Quinn, Clay, and Taylor all walked through the door.

"Perfect timing." Nathan said walking down the stairs, Jamie in his arms.

"Oh I want to hold him Nate." Quinn said.

"No me first." Taylor said nearly pushing him out of the way.

"I want to hold him too." Clare smiled.

"Can we please not play hot potato with my son?" Haley questioned as her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said "Get used to it hon. Now who is ready for dinner?"

* * *

"Nathan." Haley called out as they got ready for school the next morning. "I laid Jamie on the floor by the bed under his mobile. Do not step on him!"

"Haley!" Nathan said annoyed stepping out of the bathroom, half of his face shaved. "Would you stop saying that, I can see my feet, and I can see our son. I won't step on him."

"Ohkay." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Stupid hormones." He muttered walking back into the bathroom. "Go finish getting ready, we have to leave in ten minutes."

* * *

"Hi momma." Haley said as her mother knocked on the apartment door.

"Hey baby girl, where's Nathan?"

"He ran out for milk." She said as Lydia sat next to her and looked at the baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful Hales."

"I know. I'm a lucky woman."

"You did well for yourself honey." Lydia said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks mom. I only was able to do it all because of you."

"No, this was all you." Lydia smiled

"Knock knock" Karen said walking in.

"Oh look your other mother is here." Lydia joked.

"Hi" Karen smiled. "I brought over some food for you guys."

"Thank you so much." Haley smiled getting up.

"Don't worry there are two containers of mac and cheese."

"You're amazing." Haley said hugging her as Lydia came over, kiss her daughters head, put her hand on Karen's before walking out.

"So are you. I'm proud of you." Karen smiled running her hand through the young girls hair.

* * *

"Hey Luke." Haley said walking into the cafe, the next morning, car seat in hand. It was ten minutes before opening so she knew it would be empty. Jamie woke up early and Haley wanted to get him out of the house so Nathan could get some rest.

"Hey Hales." He said coming out from behind the counter. "How is my godson today?"

"Very awake." She said with yawn as she set the car seat on the table and lifted him out. "I wanted Nathan to have a little time to sleep in."

"Well that's nice of you." He smiled moving to hold Jamie.

"He's been great you know. I got lucky with him." She smiled looking at her son. "And with you. Thanks for always being there for me, Luke."

"Of course." He said smiling over at her. "I've always got your back buddy."

The bell to the front door rang as an older man walked in. "Are you open?"

"Sure." Lucas said, looking at the clock it was a few minutes early but he wasn't going to turn down the business. Lucas handed Jamie to Haley before moving behind the counter.

It was then that the man looked over at Haley with Jamie and thought. "You should have gotten an abortion."

Haley and Lucas's mouths dropped as Haley just stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"Can I get a coffee to go?" The man then asked Lucas.

"No, you can leave please?"

"What?"

"Get out before I call the police. I asked you to leave, now go." Lucas threatened as the man groaned and walked out. He walked back around the counter and sat across from Haley. "You listen to me, Jamie is not a mistake. Don't listen to him."

"I know, I know my son isn't a mistake. I just can't understand how people can be so hateful."

Lucas simply nodded with Haley. Nothing he could say would change how she was feeling.

* * *

Haley laid on Brooke's bed as Brooke sat at the bottom painting her nails. Nathan and Lucas were watching Jamie for two hours so that way Haley could have some time to relax. "But so then, Peyton and I looked at each other and started laughing so hard."

"That's funny." Haley smiled, she needed this girl time to unwind. "Can we talk a minute about how Nathan was with me during labor. He was amazing Brooke."

"How?" Brooke asked, she didn't even really know what labor was like let alone what Haley would want during it.

"He was constantly by my side asking what he could do. He let me squeeze his hand everytime I had a contraction, never once complaining about how I almost broke it, instead he would rub my head and did his best to relax me. At one point I had to walk the halls and he walked with me, holding my hand, and my cup of ice chips in the other. He was just completely involved and even though there was a machine to monitor my contractions when we got to the hospital he still timed them himself. And then when Jamie was born, the way he looked at Jamie I will never forget. There was so much love in his eyes. And even now he is so great with the baby." Haley gushed thinking of her wonderful husband.

"You're a lucky woman."

"Yes I am."

"And he is an even luckier man. I'm so happy for you Hales. You worked hard and got what you deserved, the man of your dreams and the family you always wanted."

"Thanks Brooke" Haley smiled moving to hug her. "And don't worry, you will have a family too one day."

"But for now I'm perfectly content as Aunt Brooke, the coolest most kick ass aunt in the world."

"Okay" Haley laughed. "Just don't say kick ass around him too much."

"Deal."

* * *

"Alright, he is fed, changed, and read for a nap." Nathan said handing off the baby to Lucas.

"He's great Nathan."

"I know." Nathan smiled over at him. "I've gotten real lucky with him and Haley."

"But you've also grown up and matured over these last few months, you've stepped up and I have to say I appreciate that, as Haley's best friend. She couldn't do any better than you."

"Thanks man." Nathan thought about it, he always thought Haley deserved so much more but here was his brother saying he was the best thing for her. He was glad that others thought this, even though he was always trying to be a better man for her.

"Now let's get playing." Lucas said taking a seat on the couch as Nathan fired up the Playstation and moved to get the baby sling out of the closet.

"You know how to work that thing?" Lucas joked nodding towards the sling as Nathan put it on.

"Ha ha really funny."

* * *

Haley and Brooke walked up the stairs to the apartment and could hear shouting coming from inside. Haley quickly opened the door only to find Lucas and Nathan playing NBA Live.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Haley asked.

Nathan quickly paused the game. "Oh hey babe, we just were getting a little competitive."

Haley and Brooke both started laughing at them. Nathan stood up and Haley saw that he had Jamie in the sling attached to his chest. She loved when he did that and thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

"Hi" He said walking over to her and kissing her gently.

"Hi" She whispered back against his lips running a hand over her son's head.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said moving to hug her but she nearly pushed him out of the way. "Oh you're old news, let me see that baby."

Nathan laughed and smirked at Lucas as he secured one hand on his son, and used the other pull off the sling. Nathan handed Jamie over to Brooke who instantly started cooing at him.

* * *

"You'll do fine." Nathan said walking behind the curtain to where Haley stood pacing on the school auditorium stage.

"You know me so well." She laughed, running her hand over her son's head.

"Please welcome Haley James Scott." She heard principal Turner announce.

"Good luck." Nathan said kissing her forehead before she walked out from behind the curtain. "Hi everybody. Most of you probably know about me. I'm Haley James Scott, I'm a senior and valedictorian of my most of you probably know me because I had a baby this year. Nate." She said as he walked out with Jamie. "And this is my baby daddy as most of you call him. But I call him my husband or simply Nathan." She joked taking Jamie from his arms as Nathan laughed. "Thanks babe. And this is our son Jamie." Nathan walked back behind the stage. "I love my son and my husband. But that doesn't mean life isn't hard. Which is why Principal Turner asked me to com talk to you guys about safe sex and preventing pregnancy."

* * *

Haley had to stay after to talk to the Principal and others on the board of the school so Nathan was on his way out of the school when he saw Whitey. "Hey coach."

"Hi Nathan, James." Whitey said with a smile.

"Look, it's Grandpa Whitey." Nathan said to Jamie.

"Whitey's smile grew bigger. "You're a good man Nathan Scott."

'Thanks coach."

"Hopefully this one isn't as big of a knuckle head as you." He then commented as Nathan laughed.

* * *

While Nathan and Haley were at school the next day, Nathan got a call from his mom saying that Dan was out the house. That was all Nathan needed to hear before he went to get Haley and left the school. When he pulled up he saw Dan standing on the porch. Nathan quickly got out and shouted "What the hell are you doing here Dan?"

Dan turned around "I came to talk to you."

"Well I don't care just leave. Leave mom and me and my family alone." Deb opened the door and quickly let Haley in to hand her Jamie as she cradled him close to her.

"I saw him pull up, I locked the door and called you guys right away."

"Thank you Deb."

"Please let me talk, I want to apologize."

"Well you're too late Dan." Nathan said facing his father. "I don't care."

"Please son listen to me. I know everything I've done is wrong and I'm incredibly sorry."

"And what brought on this act?" Nathan questioned, this couldn't be real.

"It's not an act. My grandson is seven weeks only and I've never even seen him. I realize what I've done to you. And how I've acted was wrong. I'm truly sorry Nathan and just want to work this out and gain your trust back." Dan said sympathetically.

"Why don't we all go inside and talk." Nathan said quietly, seeing the sincerity in his father's eyes. He knew this was real because he had never seen that look on his fathers face before.

* * *

Haley sighed placing her backpack down on the table, and Nathan's. Nathan placed Jamie's carried next to them and began to take Jamie out with a yawn. "Let's just lay down together."

Haley nodded. They were both exhausted emotionally from talking with Dan and physically because Jamie kept them up all night. Nathan laid on his back with Jamie planted on his chest as Haley moved to place pillows on the one side of Nathan, just in case Jamie somehow rolled over, and laid on the other side of him, cuddling into his side. "So that went pretty well."

"I never expected that from him." Nathan said thinking of his father's confession and apology. Things weren't completely resolved, it would take time, but this was a start. His father was willing to change and even agreed to go to therapy with him, which was something he never expected from Dan.

"I'm proud of the way you handled yourself around him, you kept your cool." Haley said.

"I learned from the best." He admitted before the room quieted.

"We are going to be okay." Haley said barely above a whisper.

"Of course we are. We can do this." He said knowing Haley's mind was on something else now.

"I'm this strong because of you."

"Who do you think I learned how to be strong from?" He asked looking down at her.

"I love you, and I love our little family."

"I love you, and our son too. Always and forever." He smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "Now get some rest, we'll still be here when you wake up."


End file.
